LE CHOC DES CULTURES
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Quand Alexis fait la rencontre d'un jeune et talentueux étudiant chinois, son cœur palpite pendant ce temps Castle et Beckett enquêtent sur une série de meurtres qui serait liés à la triade. FIC RE POSTÉE POUR RAISON DE BEUG TECHNIQUE !
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette fic était ma seconde fic que j'ai posté ici, pour des raisons de beug technique, je la re poste parce qu'il n'y avait plus le début, j'espère avoir qu'en même certaines personnes qui la suivront même si elles ont lu soyez indulgents,j'ai fais corrigé ce chapitre enfin j'ai donc éditer avec la correction plus de faute normalement merci à Francky d'avoir corrigé !**_

* * *

**LE CHOC DES CULTURES**

**Intro**

Le jour se levait sur la Grande Pomme. Les citadins s'affairaient déjà pour partir au travail, aucun d'eux ne faisait attention à l'autre, trop préoccupés par leur propre existence. Et c'est comme cela que le corps d'un homme gisait dans une ruelle depuis maintenant plus de 2 heures sans que personne ne s'en soucie.

**Chapitre 1 : Une belle rencontre**

**Rick**

Alors que je terminais le dernier chapitre du nouveau roman de Nikki Heat, j'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine. J'enregistrai ce que j'avais écrit et me dirigeai vers cette dernière, je fus surpris de voir ma fille déjà habillée, se préparant le petit déjeuner. Je regardai ma montre et constatai qu'il n'était que 6h30 du matin

- Hey ! Pumkin, tu es déjà levée ? Tu n'as cours qu'à Dix heures non ?

Ma fille chérie vint se blottir contre moi et me répondit :

- Je sais mais tu te rappelles, je t'ai parlé de cet étudiant chinois qui arrive aujourd'hui au lycée. On m'a chargé de l'accueillir et de lui faire, faire le tour de Marlowe. Donc je veux préparer quelques petites choses avant son arrivée, histoire qu'il se sente bien ici !

Mon cœur débordait de fierté pour mon ange, je lui souris en la serrant dans mes bras, lui disant :

- Je reconnais bien là ma fille, toujours à vouloir faire pour le mieux. Il a de la chance cet étudiant, non seulement, il va avoir le guide le plus pro mais aussi la fille la plus adorable pour l'aider !

Elle me sourit puis continua ce qu'elle avait entrepris avant que je ne la dérange.

- Je t'ai fait du café papa si tu en veux !

- Oh ! Que ferais-je sans toi ma chérie !

Alors que j'allais me servir un café, mon téléphone sonna. Je me précipitai dessus le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin c'était elle, cela faisait presque 5 jours que je ne l'avais pas vu et elle me manquait affreusement. Je décrochai sans plus attendre :

- Enfin, Lieutenant, je commençais à penser que les meurtriers étaient partis en vacances !

- Castle, vous vous réjouissez toujours pour les meurtres, quelle morbidité !

Quand comprendrait-elle enfin, que si je me réjouissais autant, ce n'était bien évidement, pas pour les meurtres, enfin pas juste pour cela, non, mais lorsque je la voyais, j'étais heureux.

- Ha mais c'est parce que je vais vous voir que je suis content !

Bien entendu, « mon » Lieutenant ne releva pas cette remarque, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

- Préparez-vous, je viens vous chercher, le meurtre a eu lieu à un pâté de maison de chez vous !

Elle raccrocha. Sans plus attendre, je filai droit sous la douche.

**Alexis**

Lorsque le téléphone avait sonné, je me doutais bien qu'à cette heure-ci, le correspondant au bout du fil ne pouvait être que Kate Beckett, la flic de choc et de charme qui faisait tourner la tête de mon père.

Et lorsque je vis les yeux de ce dernier s'illuminer, j'en eus la confirmation. Cela me faisait sourire de voir mon père dans cet état, j'aimais le voir ainsi lorsqu'il parlait du Lieutenant ou lorsqu'il était avec elle, il rayonnait. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il se lance et déclare sa flamme à sa muse mais il semblait plus qu'hésiter comme s'il avait peur, alors qu'il était réputé pour être un grand séducteur, cette femme l'effrayait, enfin faire évoluer leur relation l'effrayait.

Cela m'exaspérait car j'adorais le Lieutenant Beckett et j'avais compris que les sentiments de mon père étaient partagés par la belle détective.

Je finissais de déjeuner lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. J'ouvris et vis l'objet des pensées quotidiennes de mon père.

- Lieutenant Beckett ! Entrez, mon père finit de se préparer.

- Merci Alexis !

- Voulez-vous un café ?

- Volontiers !

Je lui servis son café et la regardai avec admiration, cette femme était un modèle pour moi, belle forte, intelligente, elle avait tout pour elle. Elle me sortit de ma rêverie.

- Alors comment se passe l'école, Ashley va bien ?

- Oui ! Il est parti une semaine à Seattle pour voir de la famille. Son oncle est décédé.

- Oh ! Il doit te manquer.

Je souris mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- Affreusement.

Je me penchai vers Kate.

- Mais ne dites rien à mon père, il est tout content d'être redevenu mon preux chevalier durant un temps.

Elle me sourît.

- Je ne dirai rien c'est notre secret !

J'aimais ces moments avec elle, elle me comprenait sans que j'ai besoin de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Je regardai ma montre.

- Si tu es pressée, vas-y, je peux attendre ton père sans toi.

- C'est vrai ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Mais cela me gène, mon père est une vraie poule de luxe, vous risquez d'attendre un moment !

Elle rit.

- Allez va faire ce que tu as à faire, je m'en sortirai toute seule, j'irais chercher Carry Bradshow, si j'attends trop.

Je lui souris et partis après l'avoir saluée.

J'arrivais à Marlowe. Les portes étaient ouvertes mais peu de monde, avait pénétré l'enceinte. Je me dirigeais vers mon casier lorsque j'entendis une sublime mélodie au piano, je m'approchai donc de la salle de musique afin de savoir qui jouait si sublimement de ce bel instrument. La porte était entrouverte et j'aperçus, un jeune homme asiatique que je ne connaissais pas, jouant du piano.

Il semblait être habité par sa musique, en fait son âme ne faisait qu'une avec l'instrument, sa mélodie était somptueuse, jamais de ma vie, je n'avais entendu jouer le prélude de Bach de cette façon, je ne pouvais quitter mes yeux de ce garçon magnifique, ses doigts dansaient sur les touches comme par instinct, il avait les yeux fermés savourant son art.

J'étais emportée, mon cœur battait la chamade, les émotions m'envahissaient, une larme coula malgré moi sur ma joue, c'était divin, j'étais sous le charme…

Je n'osais l'interrompre, c'était si beau mais mon rêve prit fin lorsqu'il finit de jouer, sentant ma présence, il se retourna pour voir qui l'observait. Il me sourit.

- Bonjour, je ne savais pas que j'avais une spectatrice !

J'étais sous le choc ne sachant que dire, je balbutiai quelques mots à peine compréhensibles.

- Pardon je ne voulais pas te déranger !

Il me sourit de nouveau.

- Mais non, tu ne me déranges pas, j'attends mon guide, je suis nouveau, je viens de Chine et comme je suis en avance, j'en ai profité pour me familiariser avec ce piano !

- Je m'appelle Jay Wong !

Il me tendit la main en s'inclinant légèrement, avec un sourire irrésistible sur les lèvres, je lui pris en la serrant.

- Alexis Castle, enchantée, je suis ton guide !

Je n'en revenais pas, ce garçon était l'étudiant que je devais guider, jamais je n'aurais pu espérer plus belle rencontre

* * *

_**Voila alors je finirai cette fic mais prouvez moi que vous voulez la fin ayant pas mal d'avance je peux poster régulièrement alors à 10 reviews je vous posterai le chapitre deux après correction bien sur !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le chapitre deux je suis désolée j'avais dis à 10 reviews et j'en ai eu 15 je suis désolée mais je tenais à faire corriger cette vielle fic ! Ma seconde fic je vous rappel alors c'est pas du niveau d'aujourd'hui mais j'ai rien modifié exprès pour vous faire voir l'évolution de mon écriture ! Je tiens à rappeler qu'a cette époque la saison 3 débutait donc Mongomery est encore en vie et Kate n'est pas aussi "douce" que maintenant !**

* * *

**remerciement des Guests :**

**Mb : comme j'avais dis dans l'avant poste pas de béta à l'époque et cela date d'il y a deux ans alors oui, je sais y avait des fautes dans celui ci devrait plus y en avoir après le passage de mes deux Béta Francky et Iliana dans le cas contraire on va pas prétendre faire une dictée de Bernard Pivot pour ne cité que mon amie Lilou ! Merci pour ta review, et désolée pour la fausse joie mais n'hésite pas à continuer à m'encourager lol.  
**

**Guest(1) : merci ça me fais très plaisir sachant que c'est que ma seconde et que je ne suis pas satisfaite et comme pour retour du passé au final, je ne toucherai rien juste la correction qui en a grandement besoin elle ne sera pas stoppé non mais j'ai eu d'autre fic qui mon plus inspiré alors faut me motiver pour que je la termine enfin ! ^^  
**

**Lacritique : ce sera la même version mais sans fautes et avec une présentation plus aéré et surtout sans beug lol ! Merci.  
**

**Maeva : Merci pour ta review !  
**

**Guest(2) : Bien entendu que je mettrais tous les chapitres mais pas en suivant faut qu'ils soient corrigés et que j'ai un minimum de reviews pour cela au moins 10 sinon rien, faut montrer la motivation pour avoir la suite lol. Merci pour ta review.  
**

**Guest (3) : La suite arrivera oui tout dépendra de l'enthousiame car je manque un peu de temps et surtout d'inspiration, même si j'ai ma trame de fin j'arrive pas à mettre les mot et quand j'avais posté le dernier chapitre le peu de review m'avais défénitivement fait perdre gout à cette fic voyons si je vais le reprendre arrivé au stade ou j'en était d'ici là y a le temps lol. Merci !  
**

**Audrey67100 :La suite la voici, merci !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Impasse **

**Rick**

Alors que je sortais de la salle de bain, je vis mon Lieutenant monter les marches, et je me figeai. J'avais dû être trop long, et elle était montée voir ce qu'il se passait. J'en déduisis donc qu'Alexis avait dû partir, nous laissant donc seuls. Le rêve ! Me retrouver en présence de Kate Beckett, moi, à moitié nu.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, et à son regard, je compris que ce qu'elle voyait ne lui déplaisait pas, et j'en étais content. Je la vis faire ce que j'adorais qu'elle fasse, se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle était si craquante lorsqu'elle était nerveuse, mais pour détendre l'atmosphère, je décidais de prendre un air choqué en me cachant la poitrine.

- Oh Lieutenant Beckett vous n'êtes qu'une voyeuse !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme elle le fait si souvent quand je l'exaspérais, et là encore, je craquai…

- Si vous mettiez moins de temps à vous pomponner, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de monter et de voir ça !

Elle désigna mon torse, comme dégoûtée, mais la légère rougeur de ses joues me prouva qu'elle mentait, mal, de surcroît. Je m'approchai d'elle, si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage, mélangé à sa délicieuse odeur de cerise. Je sentais que j'allais perdre pieds, mais comme à chaque fois, je jouai le jeu, moteur de notre relation. J'aimais ça et elle aussi, je le savais bien.

- Vous êtes une menteuse, Lieutenant Beckett, ce que vous voyez vous plait, cela se lit dans vos yeux !

Elle recula comme à chaque fois, troublée par notre proximité. Elle me lança, en descendant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait :

- Vous avez 5 minutes pour finir de vous préparer, ou je pars sans vous.

Je me précipitai dans ma chambre, attrapant ma chemise. Il était hors de question qu'elle parte sans moi. J'avais déjà passé cinq jours sans elle, et une seconde de plus sans sa présence auprès de moi m'aurait rendu fou. Je dévalai les marches deux à deux, moins de 5 minutes plus tard.

- Désolé de l'attente ! Lui dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ben ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Vous êtes au courant que cela fait trois quarts d'heures qu'on nous attend ? Me dit-elle agacée.

Je lui répondis gêné.

- Désolé, désolé.

- Une vraie reine de promo qui se prépare pour aller au bal !

Elle me cherchait là.

- Il n'y a pas que les femmes qui ont le droit d'être coquettes, j'ai une réputation de séducteur à tenir.

Elle me sourit, de son si magnifique sourire qui me faisait tourner la tête.

- Allez, Miss Univers on y va !

Arg ! Encore une pique, je pris ma veste et nous partîmes.

Sur les lieux du crime, je vis que l'on emmenait la victime. Evidemment, avec le temps que j'avais mis pour me préparer, pourtant j'avais fait au plus vite. Lanie s'approcha de nous, en demandant ce qui nous avait retardés.

- Désolée Lanie, Paris Hilton se faisait une beauté, et comme tu sais y'a du boulot ! Lui répondit Beckett.

Je la trouvais bien taquine aujourd'hui, enfin plus que d'habitude, **et** ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je lui répondis sur le même ton.

- Ho ! Très spirituel Lieutenant !

- Hum et vous étiez tous les deux ? Cela m'étonne que tu l'aies attendu Kate, tu es sûre qu'il était seul dans la salle de bain ?

_Oh Lanie, tu joues avec le feu là_. Kate foudroya notre légiste du regard, heureusement que cela ne pouvait pas tuer ! Quoi que, dans le cas de Kate Beckett, je me demandais des fois, avec ses pouvoirs de Jedi…

- Lanie, arrêtes ça s'il te plait !

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage lorsque je vis la gêne de ma belle inspectrice, et j'en profitai donc pour ma petite revanche. Prenant un air outré, je dis :

- Elle a joué les voyeuses, elle est venue me mater alors que je finissais de m'habiller !

Au regard de Lanie, je compris que j'avais marqué un Home Run. Elle eut avec Beckett un regard complice, chargé de sous-entendus.

- J'espère que c'était un beau spectacle, tu me raconteras ma chérie !

Kate s'énerva.

- Bon Lanie ! Si on en venait à l'affaire, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ! Alors que je t'attends depuis 45 minutes pendant que toi tu te rinces l'œil ?

Je riais intérieurement de ce que j'avais provoqué. Je voyais Mon Lieutenant s'énerver en demandant à son amie de la fermer, et Lanie rajouter qu'elle était susceptible sur certain sujet, lui clouant le bec par la même occasion. Savourant ma victoire, j'écoutai le compte rendu de Lanie. Pauvre homme, mourir ainsi dans une ruelle déserte et, ce, sans que personne ne se préoccupe de lui. Je vis la légiste partir en me lançant :

- A tout à l'heure Paris !

Je regardai Beckett.

- Vous êtes fière de vous ?

- On ne peut plus !

J'allais répliquer lorsque Ryan et Esposito arrivèrent. Impatiente, Kate leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Esposito nous rapporta qu'il n'y avait ni empreinte, douille, ou balle. D'après lui, le meurtrier était un pro, et j'étais d'accord. Je demandai donc :

- Quelqu'un a-t-il vu ou entendu quelque chose ?

Ryan me regarda, un peu surpris. Sans savoir à qui répondre, il opta pour Beckett.

- Non même pas le coup de feu. Il semblerait qu'il ait utilisé un silencieux.

_Un silencieux, un 9 mm._

- Hum !

Ils me regardèrent tous les trois, attendant ma théorie.

- Le tueur ramasse la balle ainsi que la douille. Notre victime a été tuée par un 9 mn avec un silencieux… Il semblerait que ce soit un membre de …

- C.I.A. ! Poursuivirent-ils à ma place.

Je les contredis

- Services secrets Britanniques !

Touché ! Je les avais surpris. Je réfléchis.

- Tiens, il change de disque pour une fois ! Rétorqua Esposito.

- Mais quoi ! Vous ne savez pas que le 9mn Walther P99 ou même le Taurus PT99 est l'arme de James bond ?

Beckett me regarda, perplexe.

- Alors déjà, rien ne nous dit que ce sont une de ces deux armes qui ont été utilisées. Elles ne sont pas les deux **seuls** 9 mm du marché. De plus, James Bond n'utilise pas seulement du 9 mm !

Kate Beckett fan de James Bond, elle me plaisait encore plus.

- Waa ! Trop sexy Lieutenant ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez fan de James Bond ! Vous feriez une magnifique James Bond Girl.

Je la vis flattée par mon compliment, son sourire magnifique se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Eh bien je serais la petite amie du méchant dans ce cas !

Je lui souris, charmé. Elle voulait me faire perdre la tête ou quoi ?

Ryan et Esposito toussotèrent. Elle se tourna vers eux, prenant un air sévère, et leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas mieux à faire, les faisant partirent au pas de course sans opposer la moindre résistance. Elle me regarda le sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez James, allons voir si la scientifique a identifiée notre victime grâce aux empreintes.

Je lui souriais à mon tour, et nous partîmes, direction le commissariat. Arrivés à destination, je me jetai sur la machine à café, n'ayant pas eu ma dose de caféine ce matin. J'en préparai un pour ma muse, ne rompant pas notre rituel si cher à mon cœur, et qui semblait important pour elle aussi. Lorsque je revenais de la cuisine, je vis Beckett plongée dans ses pensées, fixant le tableau blanc presque vide d'informations. Je m'approchai, lui tendant le sien, avant de m'installer à ses côtés.

- Nous sommes un peu dans l'impasse pour le moment !

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement. Je savais très bien que Kate n'aimait pas ce genre d'affaires qui sentait les complications à plein nez.

**Alexis**

Après avoir fait visiter le lycée à mon hôte, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de cours.

- Cette visite fut bien agréable, Alexis !

Je lui souris.

- Pour moi aussi cela a été un plaisir !

Je décidai de lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis que j'avais fait sa connaissance.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr vas-y ! Me répondit-il en souriant.

- Dis-moi depuis combien de temps joues-tu du piano ?

- Depuis l'âge de 3 ans, m'entraînant trois heures par jour et, ce, tous les jours !

- Trois heures ! Depuis que tu as 3 ans mais c'est énorme !

Il me sourit tristement.

- Oui ! Vois-tu lorsque mon père a découvert mes dispositions pour cet instrument, il m'a incité à poursuivre, m'affirmant que le travail paie toujours !

Il sourit un peu plus gaiement.

- Il avait raison, je suis devenu, sans vouloir me vanter, un excellent pianiste, j'aime jouer…

Je sentais comme de l'amertume dans sa voix.

- Mais tu aimerais quelque fois pouvoir t'amuser…

Il me sourit sans répondre, mais je compris que j'avais vu juste.

- Pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas à ton père ? Je suis sûre qu'il comprendrait !

Il fit une grimace.

- Alexis, tu ne connais pas mon père. En Chine, lorsqu'un enfant montre un talent quelconque, les parents investissent en lui comme en affaires. Pour mon père, qui est un homme d'affaires puissant, je suis comme un investissement à long terme, je n'ai pas le droit de me relâcher !

J'eus de la peine pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre qu'un père puisse considérer son enfant comme une marchandise rentable, étant fusionnelle avec le mien, cela m'était impensable. Il me regarda, souriant.

- Ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est coutumier dans mon pays, cela fait partie de notre culture !

J'allais répondre à cette remarque, lorsque nous fûmes interrompus par deux de mes amies, Paige et Jessica.

- Hey ! Alexis ! M'interpellèrent mes amies, alors que leurs regards se posaient sur mon protégé.

- Tu nous présentes ton charmant ami ? Me demanda Paige en dévorant des yeux Jay.

- Paige, Jessica, voici Jay, l'étudiant chinois dont j'ai la charge ! Jay, voici Jessica et Paige des amies d'enfance.

Je le vis s'incliner, le sourire aux lèvres, comme il l'avait fait pour moi, tendant la main.

- C'est un honneur de rencontrer les amies de mon guide.

Elles se mirent à glousser, ce qui m'agaça particulièrement. Nous déambulions dans les couloirs, en approche de notre salle de cours, lorsque Jay fut percuté par quelqu'un, ce qui lui fit lâcher ses affaires. Je l'aidai à les ramasser, et lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis Gordon Smith, le quater back de notre lycée.

- Oh excuses-moi ! Moi pas avoir fait exprès.

Il se mit à rire avec ses amis, les crétins de l'équipe. Jay se releva, lui faisant face sans dire un mot. Ils se dévisagèrent, puis Gordon détourna son attention sur moi.

- Salut Alexis, toujours aussi mignonne toi, ça te dirait de faire un tour avec moi ?

- Plutôt mourir !

- Oh ! Le prends pas comme ça poulette, toutes les filles rêvent de sortir avec moi. Joues pas les saintes ni touches, je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de caresser mon beau corps ! Me dit-il en bombant le torse.

- Tu me dégoûtes, c'est tout ce que tu m'inspires !

Je vis un sourire crispé se peindre sur son visage. Il regarda Jay puis moi-même.

- Ouais, tu les préfères chochotte ! Après l'autre tarlouze, tu prends le chintoque !

A bout de patience, je le giflai. Il fut surpris, puis sortant de ses gonds, il me saisit le poignet en le serrant fort.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas parce que t'es mignonne qu'il faut te croire tout permis la rouquine !

Je tentai de me dégager, en vain. Il me faisait mal, et je grimaçai de douleur. Une main se saisit du poignet de Gordon, le faisant se plier en deux, criant de douleur. C'était Jay. Il avait un visage impénétrable, et dit sur un ton neutre.

- Ce n'est pas de cette façon que l'on traite les demoiselles.

Il se mit entre moi et Gordon; me faisant reculer de son autre main. Le footballeur se dégagea en se massant le poignet, et lança un regard mauvais à mon protégé. Il se redressa et leva le poing.

- Tu vas le payer sale jaune !

Je vis le poing gigantesque du Quater Back s'approcher du visage de mon pianiste, mais au dernier moment, celui-ci évita le coup. Emporté par la vitesse de son coup, Gordon faillit s'étaler par terre. Les élèves s'étaient amassés autour d'eux observant la scène.

- Connard !

L'imbécile se mit en position semi accroupie, et j'ouvris de grands yeux avant de hurler :

- Jay attention !

S'il le plaquait avec sa carrure, Jay n'en sortirait pas indemne. Il fonça sur mon ami, et je poussai un cri de terreur. Mais ce que je redoutais ne vint pas. Au dernier moment, là encore, Jay s'écarta. Emporté par l'élan, Gordon fonça droit vers la fontaine d'eau, et la heurta de sa tête, y laissant un creux. Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire, et je me joignis à l'hilarité générale, m'approchant de mon hôte.

- Tu n'as rien ?

Il me fit un sourire éclatant en réponse à ma question, alors que Gordon se relevait tant bien que mal, sonné.

- Putain mec, j'vais te tuer !

Il fonça sur Jay qui me repoussa sur le côté lorsque la voix de la directrice se fit entendre :

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi autant de chahut ?

La principale se tourna vers moi, avec un regard interrogateur. Jay vint à ma rescousse. Il s'inclina et dit :

- Pardon, tout ceci est ma faute. Je suis l'étudiant chinois, Jay Wong. Je ne connais pas bien l'Amérique, j'ai donc demandé à cet élève de me montrer une de vos coutumes. Le football américain est formidable, et il a juste voulu me montrer comment foncer dans une mêlée. Ne voulant blesser personne, il a pris la fontaine d'eau comme cible. C'est de ma faute, Alexis n'a rien à voir là dedans, je paierai les réparations !

Il lui sourit le plus naturellement du monde, pendant que les élèves éclataient de nouveau de rire. La proviseur peu convaincue, lui répondit :

- Monsieur Wong ! Je sais que votre père est richissime et très puissant, mais sachez que dans cet établissement, il y a des règles à respecter et elles sont valables pour tous !

- Bien Madame, je m'en souviendrai !

Satisfaite, la directrice ordonna à tout le monde de se disperser. J'observais Jay, ce garçon était vraiment plein de surprise. Je vis Gordon s'approcher de lui dangereusement, et ce dernier lui fit face. Il pointa son doigt sur le front de mon hôte.

- Toi ! Tu ne pourras pas toujours éviter les coups !

Sur ces mots, le sportif partit.

- Waa Jay, t'as été super ! Dit Paige. Où as-tu appris ça ? Poursuivit-elle.

Il allait répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une voix féminine.

- Tu t'attires déjà des ennuis le premier jour ? Bravo !

Je tournai la tête pour voir d'où provenait la voix, et je vis une magnifique jeune fille asiatique s'approcher de nous. Elle scruta mon ami puis le saisit par le cou.

- Tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille un peu Jaychounai !

Je vis MON pianiste agacé.

- Arg ! Emy, lâches-moi !

Qui était cette ravissante jeune fille qui semblait déjà si familière avec mon protégé ? Je voulais le savoir sans oser le demander…

* * *

**Pour celles qui ont pas lu qui est cette jeune fille mystérieuse ? Et pourquoi Alexis sent-elle la jalousie l'envahir ? 12 reviews ? Et la suite ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les gens c'est re moi j'avais oublié que j'avais de nouveau à reposté sur cette fic et comme je la fait corrigé aussi donc ça mit plus de temps que prévus désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour ceux qui ne connaissait pas ou ceux qui voulait relire cette fic que j'avais déjà posté avant ! Merci pour vos reviews et ne vous gênez pas pour continuer, j'adore vous lire même si c'est pas de l'inédit pour certains !**

**Je tiens à remercier mes deux Béta Iliana et Francky qui ont dû s'arracher les cheveux sur cette fic en la corrigeant, je tiens à dire que j'ai l'intention de la finir mais faut m'encourager comme vous le faite pour sept jours pour agir ! Je tiens a dire qu'il y a été fait quelques petits ajouts et une nouvelle découpe des chapitres pour les rendre moins longs voila ! N'oubliez pas c'était ma seconde fic alors c'est certainement pas à la hauteur de la fic précédemment cité ou même des autres qui ont suivit, j'espère que vous aimerez qu'en même !**

* * *

** Remerciement des guests !**

**Maria : merci pour ta review et contente que tu retentes l'expérience peut être y verras tu quelques petites différences avec la première fois ^^**

**Guest 1 : Merci pour ta review, contente que tu aimes voici la suite !**

**Elynaa : Merci pour ta review n espérant que tu continues ta nouvelle relecture !**

**Mb : Merci pour ta review les nouveaux arriveront mais faut de la motivation pour cela lol ! :p**

**Lacritique : Merci pour ta review, contente que tu replonges en espérant ne pas te voir remonter avant la fin ^^**

**Guest 2 : merci pour ta review, ah faut pas toujours être suspicieux des fois les apparences sont ce qu'elles sont :p**

**Maeva : merci pour ta review, j'avoue que je voyais parfaitement Kate lui sortir cela et j'ai vraiment ri en imaginant la tête de Castle et celle de sa compagne de toujours !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : un début de piste**

**Kate**

Je tournais en rond devant ce tableau quasiment vide, désemparée. Je voyais Castle m'observer, et je lui adressai un faible sourire qui ne le rassura nullement. Se levant, il vint poser une main sur mon épaule, et je lui jetai un regard surpris. Sans un mot, il me fit asseoir et plongeant son regard dans le mien, il me regarda intensément, pénétrant mon âme au plus profond. A ma grande surprise, ce regard me calma et je relâchai mes épaules, me détendant, sa présence agissant comme un baume apaisant sur mon esprit en ébullition. Comment faisait-il pour arriver à me calmer par le simple fait de me regarder ainsi ?

Je réfléchis et réalisai qu'en fait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il réussissait à me calmer par un geste ou par un regard tendre, compatissant. Il me sourit et mon cœur se serra. J'aimais ce sourire, que j'observais si souvent lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur moi. Je lui souris à mon tour, incapable de rester de marbre face à lui.

Avant, ce silence m'aurait gêné, mais depuis quelques temps, depuis notre baiser pour être exacte, même si celui-ci s'était produit au cours d'une mission sous couverture afin de sauver Ryan et Exposito et notre mésaventure de l'attentat, je le voyais différemment. Bien-sûr j'étais avec Josh, et je l'aimais, mais en mon for intérieur, quelque chose remontait à la surface, un sentiment que j'avais enfoui au plus profond de mon cœur depuis le départ de Castle pour les Hamptons. Le téléphone de mon bureau rompit cet instant magique, et je décrochai sans quitter Castle du regard.

- Beckett ! J'entendis la voix de Lanie.

- Ma chérie, j'ai du nouveau sur notre victime !

- Ok ! On arrive tout de suite. Dis-je avec enthousiasme.

Je regardai Castle, le sourire aux lèvres, et il me rendit mon sourire, comprenant mes pensées sans avoir à dire un mot, comme bien souvent entre nous. Je pris ma veste, et nous allions partir, lorsque le téléphone de mon bureau sonna de nouveau. M'immobilisant, je décrochai.

- Beckett !

- Lieutenant Beckett, nous avons les résultats des empreintes, le rapport d'identification est prêt ! Entendis-je au bout du fil.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je regardai à nouveau Castle qui leva le pouce.

- Bien faxez-le moi s'il vous plait, je dois aller à la morgue.

Je raccrochai, souriante. Enfin un début de piste, du moins je l'espérai. Arrivés à la morgue, je constatai que Lanie finissait l'autopsie de notre victime.

- Alors, je vous informe que cet homme n'est pas mort d'une balle dans la tête !

Nous la regardions surpris, avant d'aviser le corps avec perplexité.

- Euh Lanie, Vous êtes la meilleure légiste des Etats-Unis, c'est sûr, mais euh, le trou béant qu'a cet homme dans le crâne ne fait aucun doute ! Dit Castle.

- Je ne le nie pas, mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'a tué ! Nous informa Lanie

- Tu veux dire qu'il était mort lorsque l'on a tiré sur lui ? Demandai-je en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

- Oui, il est mort par asphyxie.

Nous nous regardâmes, Castle et moi, interloqués. Lanie nous montra les lèvres de la victime.

- Tu vois, je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention, même si je l'avais remarqué. Cela ne m'a pas vraiment choquée sur le coup, mais ses lèvres sont légèrement bleutées. Après mon autopsie, il s'avère qu'il est bien mort asphyxié.

- Mais dans ce cas pourquoi lui tirer une balle dans la tête ? Demandai-je.

Je regardai Castle, et constatai que ce dernier était en pleine réflexion.

- Castle ? Une théorie à partager avec la classe ? I

Je le vis froncer les sourcils, se tenant le menton entre les doigts pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Lanie et moi l'observions, en attente du fruit de ses réflexions

- Hum… ! Eh bien … Non ! Pas du tout.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin.

- Enfin… peut-être que … hésita-t-il.

- Castle ! Crachez le morceau ! Lui demandai-je, exaspérée.

- Vous avez fait une analyse de sang, Lanie ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, les résultats sont en cours !

- La seule raison de masquer ce genre de choses par une balle en pleine tête, c'est pour cacher la véritable cause de la mort.

- Mais le coupable devait bien se douter que nous ferions une autopsie ! Lui dis-je.

- Oui, mais il ne se doutait pas que nous avions dans nos rangs le plus compétent des médecins légistes. N'importe quel autre légiste voyant le trou dans le front de la victime aurait conclu à une mort par balle. Hors, notre amie a trouvé curieux que ce pauvre homme ait les lèvres bleuies, et a demandé une analyse de sang. N'est-ce pas Doc ?

Mon amie hocha la tête après avoir écouté le discours de Castle qui comme toujours avait procédé à une analyse rapide et concise de la situation, n'en conservant que les points capitaux.

- J'ai demandé par acquis de conscience une analyse de sang pouvant révéler toutes traces de poison ayant pu entraîner la mort de notre victime par asphyxie. Castle sourit et me regarda.

- La meilleure ! Je vous le disais.

Je souris en regardant Lanie qui me rendit mon sourire, flattée par la haute opinion que Castle avait d'elle, même si celle-ci était amplement justifiée, je savais que Lanie était heureuse d'être reconnue pour ses qualités professionnelles.

- Bien Lanie, lorsque tu auras reçu les résultats, préviens-moi !

Sur ces paroles, je saluai mon amie, et invitai Castle à quitter les lieux, le laissant sortir le premier. Je m'apprêtais à lui emboîter le pas lorsque mon amie m'interpella.

- Sans problème ma chérie, me dit mon amie en souriant.

Elle regarda Castle puis me regarda, quelque chose a changé…

Elle scruta ma réaction, mais je ne laissai rien percevoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui il y a de changé ? M'étonnai-je en feignant ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Eh bien, sauver le monde ensemble change certaines choses, affronter la mort ensemble aussi, déclara-t-elle en continuant de me scruter avec attention.

Je fis semblant de ne rien comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous affrontons la mort tous les deux.

- Oui, mais depuis quelque temps, vous êtes bien plus proches. Je te connais ma chérie et tu ne peux rien me cacher.

Je lui souris, refusant de m'engager sur cette voie, et choisis de clore la conversation en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Bon Lanie, je dois y aller !

Je sortis et l'entendis du couloir me crier :

- Tu peux nier ma chérie mais je vois tout !

Castle me regarda sans dire un mot, ce dont je lui sus gréer, surtout connaissant sa curiosité sans limites. De retour à mon Bureau, je vis un dossier posé dessus. Je posai ma veste sur le dossier de la chaise et m'asseyais, ouvrant le dossier, je commençai ma lecture. Castle revint avec deux cafés, en posant un devant moi que je saisis en le remerciant. Il se pencha pour lire à son tour, et je le regardai faire avec amusement.

- Vous arrivez à lire à l'envers ?

- Bien-sûr, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Je lui fis la lecture malgré tout :

- Tyler Grant 33 ans, arrêté plusieurs fois pour vol à la tire, pour effraction, divers braquages d'épiceries, agressions multiples.

- Un ange cet homme ! Commenta mon partenaire.

- Depuis six mois plus rien, aucune infraction ou délit. Poursuivis-je.

- Il rentre dans le droit chemin !

- J'en doute, il ne s'est pas fait tuer pour rien, surtout de cette manière plus que singulière. Lui répondis-je.

- Hum… Vous ne croyez décidément pas que l'on puisse changer ?

Je le regardai, songeuse. Bien-sûr que je pensais que l'on pouvait changer, Castle me le prouvait chaque jour, ou bien me montrait-il sa vraie personnalité avec le temps ?

- Je ne sais pas…Un criminel reste un criminel.

- Paroles de flic ! Vous n'accordez pas la rédemption.

- Pour cela il faut la mériter !

Je vis Castle sourire, mais à mon plus grand étonnement, il changea de sujet.

-Il a de la famille ?

Je parcourus rapidement le dossier.

- Oui un frère, Jason Grant qui demeure…

J'ouvris de grands yeux à la poursuite de ma lecture, ce qui poussa Castle à me demander.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Il réside au 41 Elisabeth Street à ChinaTown, c'est un hôpital : Le Diagnostics NCY.

- Il est malade ?

- Ce n'est pas précisé dans le dossier.

- Hum… Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est de lui rendre visite.

Je grimaçai, à cette idée, n'aimant pas annoncer la mort d'un proche à la famille, d'autant plus si la famille en question est un frère malade.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, et devant le guichet d'accueil, je demandai la chambre de M. Grant. La réceptionniste me donna le numéro de la chambre, et avec Castle nous nous y dirigeâmes. Je frappai, et une voix d'homme, assez jeune, me dit d'entrer. Lorsque que ce fut chose faite, je vis un homme de dos, assis dans un fauteuil roulant. Ce dernier se tourna vers nous. Je fus étonnée de voir que le frère de notre victime devait avoir à peine 20 ans. Il avait un visage angélique, ne ressemblant aucunement à son frère. Lorsque qu'il posa les yeux sur moi, je vis un sourire naître sur son doux visage.

- Mon Dieu, on ne m'avait pas prévenu que j'aurais la visite d'un ange !

Je souris à ce compliment.

- Dîtes-moi que vous êtes ma nouvelle kiné !

Castle me regarda avec un sourire narquois, se retenant visiblement de sortir une ou deux taquineries.

- Désolée M. Grant, je suis le Lieutenant Kate Beckett, de la police de New York. Lui dis-je en lui montrant ma plaque.

- Appelez-moi Jason !

Je souris à nouveau.

- Voici mon partenaire Richard Castle, ajoutai-je pour finir les présentations.

- L'écrivain ?

Je vis mon ami sourire en serrant la main du jeune homme.

- Oui c'est moi !

Jason me regarda, arborant son beau sourire et me dit.

- Nikki Heat ?

- Kate Beckett ! Corrigeai-je en grimaçant.

- Oui pardon ! Je suis charmé, la police s'améliore, plus de gros bedonnants aux beignets à la main, mais de magnifiques jeunes femmes sympathiques.

Je souris une nouvelle fois à ce compliment, pensant malgré tout que ce jeune homme regardait trop la télévision.

- Mais dites-moi qu'a encore fait mon grand frère ?

Je grimaçai à cette question délicate. Cela allait être plus dur pour moi d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle à ce garçon si charmant. Je pris une grande inspiration, et je sentis Castle se rapprocher de moi en guise de soutien, ce qui m'apaisa immédiatement.

- M. Grant, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que l'on a retrouvé votre frère assassiné.

Le visage d'ange du jeune homme se décomposa, et je ne vis plus que souffrance, faisant se serrer mon cœur pour lui.

- Toute mes condoléance Jason ! Lui dis-je, compatissante.

Il me regarda, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, puis soupira, las. .

- Cela devait arriver, mon frère baignait dans des affaires louches !

- Quel genre ? Demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'après mon accident, il y'a six mois, il lui fallait pas mal d'argent pour payer cet hôpital, et Il a pris contacte avec des gens pas très recommandables. Je le sais parce que l'un d'eux est venu ici.

- Vous pourriez me le décrire ? Lui demandai-je.

- Mieux que cela, je peux vous en faire un portrait. Me répondit-il en souriant.

Je le vis rouler vers sa commode, ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir un calepin à dessin. Il prit un crayon et commença à dessiner. Je le regardai faire, impressionnée. Son trait était sûr, sans faute.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Lui demanda Castle.

Sans relever la tête de sa feuille, il répondit.

- Un chauffard ivre m'a fauché sur un passage pour piéton, et a pris la fuit. Après cela, mon frère s'en est voulu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il n'y était pour rien, ce n'est pas lui qui tenait le volant.

- On a retrouvé le conducteur ? Demandai-je.

- Non jamais !

Je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée.

- Que vous disent les médecins ? Demanda Castle.

- Que j'ai de bonnes chances de remarcher, si je continue mes efforts.

Je vis Castle lui sourire, Jason lui rendit ce sourire, puis arracha la page sur laquelle il avait fait le portrait et me la tendit.

- Voila !

Je regardai le portrait qu'il m'avait fait. Ce jeune homme avait un talent plus que certain pour le dessin. Son portrait représentait un homme jeune, d'origine asiatique.

- Merci Jason, avec ça nous aurons un bon début de piste pour retrouver les meurtriers de votre frère.

L'artiste baissa la tête serrant les mains sur ses genoux.

- J'espère, je n'ai plus personne. Ce salopard m'a pris ma seule famille. Même si mon frère n'était pas un homme bien, il s'est toujours occupé de moi.

Castle et moi-même, nous regardâmes tristement. Je m'accroupis près de lui, posant une main sur une des siennes.

- Je vous promets de faire tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour mettre ce pourri derrière les barreaux.

Il releva la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes, me souriant tristement. Il me dit posant son autre main sur la mienne :

- J'en suis sûr, j'ai confiance en vous !

Je lui souris puis me relevai. Je vis du coin de l'œil Castle me regarder en souriant. Nous le saluâmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie lorsque Jason m'interpella :

- Lieutenant Beckett ?

Je me retournai vers lui, il me sourit timidement.

- Reviendrez-vous me voir ?

Un peu prise au dépourvu, je lui rendis son sourire.

- J'essayerais, Jason.

Il me sourit à nouveau plus franchement.

- Faites attention à vous Lieutenant !

- Ne vous en faites pas, guérissez vite. Lui dis-je, touchée par sa remarque.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre, et Castle me dit :

- C'est un bon gars, il ne méritait pas cela !

- Personne ne mérite de perdre un être cher. Lui répondis-je.

- Il se retrouve tout seul et qui va payer pour ses soins à présent ? Me demanda Castle, la tête baissée.

Je l'observai, et constatai qu'il était vraiment désolé pour ce garçon si adorable. Je ressentais la même chose. J'effleurai sa main, il me regarda, esquissant un mouvement de ses doigts pour un contact bref mais électrisant avec les miens.

- Bien, retournons au bureau pour voir si Ryan et Esposito ont du nouveau eux aussi.

Il me sourit et nous partîmes de l'hôpital. En arrivant au commissariat, Ryan et Esposito vinrent à notre rencontre.

- Alors du nouveau de votre côté ?

Ryan me tendit, une feuille, je la pris.

- Ce sont les analyses de sang de la victime, et Lanie avait raison de suspecter un empoissonnement. On lui a administré un poison s'appelant tetrotoxine, ce qui provoque une asphyxie. Aucune chance de s'en sortir si l'on ne vous met pas immédiatement sous assistance respiratoire.

- Ok ! Mais pourquoi cacher un empoisonnement en lui tirant une balle dans la tête ? Cela n'a pas de sens ! Dis-je.

Castle réfléchissait encore, et je me tournai vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Et si cela avait été un accident déguiser en meurtre ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Evidemment tout le monde fait cela ! Ironisai-je

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le poison que l'on a retrouvé dans son corps se trouve dans un poisson que l'on consomme très souvent en Asie, le Fogus. Il faut être un chef très réputé pour le cuisiner, seule une poignée de chef Japonais ou Chinois savent le faire. Mal préparé, il est mortel.

- Vous pensez que notre victime en a mangé et qu'il a succombé à cause d'une erreur de préparation ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui ! Et l'on aurait masqué cela en meurtre pour ne pas entacher la réputation du chef.

- Je trouve cela limite ! Dis-je.

- Ce poisson est très rare et donc extrêmement cher. Si les gens apprenaient que quelqu'un est mort en l'ingérant dans le restaurant d'un grand chef…

Je regardai Castle perplexe.

- Oui mais notre victime ne semblait pas le genre de personnes à dîner dans de grands restaurants Japonais ou même Chinois.

- Peut-être devait-il y rencontrer notre ami, me dit Castle désignant le portrait.

Je réfléchissais, puis tendant le portrait à Esposito, je lui ordonnai.

- Passez ce portrait dans la base de données, pour voir s'il est fiché. Castle et moi allons éplucher les comptes de notre victime.

Je pris mon téléphone pour obtenir tous les relevés de notre victime. Nous avions enfin quelque chose de concret, une piste qui nous mènerait peut-être au tueur.

* * *

**Voila c'est à vous de jouer !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir les gens oui je sais la suite s'est fait attendre mais j'ai complètement oublié, le pire c'est que cette fic est déjà bien avancé j'ai pas d'excuse :p **

**Pour celles et ceux qui attendent sept jours pour agir je la posterai demain, je suis malade donc j'ai pas eu de courage cette semaine, je suis vraiment désolée ! **

**Bon je vous laisses bonne lecture ! Merci pour vos reviews vous êtes adorables ! Malgré que j'en ai peu étant donné que la moitié à lu ça doit être pour cela que j'oublies :p**

* * *

**Audrey67100 : désolée la suite s'est fait attendre merci pour ta review**

**Elynaa : Merci pour ta review, oui comme toujours ils se cherchent c'est ce que l'on aime :p**

**Maeva : Merci pour ta review, et oui ils trouvent le réconfort dans les yeux de l'autre, dans sa présence**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'affrontement.**

**Alexis**

La cloche annonçant le début des cours retentit, et je vis la mystérieuse jeune fille Emy partir en saluant Jay.

- Quelle impolitesse ! Ronchonna-t-il.

Il me regarda et s'excusa en s'inclinant :

- Désolé Alexis, ma sœur n'est pas vraiment polie !

Il se redressa, et je lui souris, soulagée par cette annonce.

- C'est ta sœur ? Mais c'est un canon ! Commenta Paige.

Je vis Jay faire la grimace.

- Malheureusement, oui ! Elle le sait et en profite pour se foutre de la tête des garçons ! dit-il.

Je souris devant la mine désapprobatrice de Jay.

- Bien allons-y, nous allons être en retard, lui dis-je.

A l'heure du déjeuner, j'emmenai Jay au réfectoire. Nous nous servîmes notre repas et allâmes nous installer à une table. A peine assis, Jessica et Paige nous rejoignirent. Paige se colla à Jay qui la regarda, puis me regarda un air interrogatif sur le visage. J'haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Paige lui sourit mielleusement. Elle prit sa fourchette, prenant un morceau de viande, et dirigea la bouchée vers Jay qui se recula vers moi.

- Jay, tu veux goûter cette viande ? Elle est délicieuse, c'est du veau !

Mon étudiant se colla un peu plus à moi, et la chaleur de son corps me troubla. Immédiatement, je pensai à Ashley pour calmer mon émoi.

- Euh, non merci, j'ai ce qu'il faut, lui répondit-il un peu effrayé en lui montrant son assiette.

Je commençai à perdre patience tant Paige m'exaspérait.

- Tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille Paige ? S'il avait voulu du veau, il en aurait prit !

Mon amie me lança des éclairs avec les yeux, et Jay me remercia du regard. Je lui souris, et il me rendit mon sourire. Nous nous observâmes un moment, mais le charme fut rompu par l'arrivée impromptue de sa sœur qui s'immisça entre Paige et Jay. Mon amie ralla de cette intrusion, et Emy donna une grande tape dans le dos de Jay dont la tête faillit s'écraser dans son assiette de purée.

- Alors frérot déjà en charmante compagnie ! Lui dit-elle en me regardant. Tu t'es déjà trouvé une petite chérie, elle est mignonne, tu me la présentes ?

A cette remarque, je sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

- Idiote c'est ma tutrice, si l'on peut dire, mon guide quoi ! Et toi ils ne t'en ont pas désigné un ?

- Si malheureusement, il est ennuyeux et banal ! Elle posa son regard à nouveau sur moi. Toi t'as de la chance, ils t'ont mis une belle nana, moi je me coltine un moche, boutonneux qui me regarde avec des yeux libidineux. Je lui ai faussé compagnie en fait ! Pourquoi, je n'ai pas eu droit à un mec canon moi aussi ?

Il la regarda d'un œil mauvais.

- Ne te fais pas remarquer Emy !

- C'est toi qui dis ça alors que toi ! Tu t'es déjà pris le choux avec l'autre sans neurone !

Jay grimaça, et Emy me sourit, puis me tendit sa main.

- Bon alors, je me présente puisque l'autre mal poli ne le fait pas ! Emy, sœur de cet abruti qui attire les ennuis comme des guêpes devant un pot de sucre !

Je lui pris la main et la serrai en souriant. Paige se manifesta, tendant la sienne aussi :

- Moi c'est Paige ! dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- Et moi Jessica ! Dit mon autre amie, ne voulant être devancée.

Emy les regarda, interloquée, puis regarda son frère et sourit. Elle serra tour à tour la main de mes amies, et dit en regardant son frère le sourire aux lèvres :

- Tu as toujours autant de succès avec les filles toi ! En Chine, elles se pavanaient toutes aussi !

J'écoutai avec attention, était-il un Don Juan ?

- Le pire c'est que tu ne le cherches pas !

Jay fronça les sourcils, contrarié, et répondit durement :

- Contrairement à toi !

Sa sœur, sourit.

- Que veux-tu je suis canon, j'y peux rien Dieu m'a faite ainsi !

Mon protégé soupira, exaspéré, arquant un sourcil, il ne releva pas. Emy se leva.

- Oups ! J'y vais, l'autre cyclope m'a retrouvée.

Sur ces mots, elle partit en courant. Nous vîmes au loin, un jeune homme à lunettes, qui balayait la salle du regard. Jay lui fit signe. Il nous vit et vint à notre rencontre.

- Tu cherches Emy, peut-être ? demanda Jay.

Le garçon acquiesça.

- Elle est partie par là, tu la trouveras sûrement dans le couloir !

Le garçon nous sourit puis partit. Je regardai Jay qui souriait aux anges, content de sa petite trahison. Il tourna la tête vers moi.

- Ne sois pas choquée, cela lui apprendra à être méchante !

Je lui souris.

- Ce n'est pas pour taquiner ta sœur par hasard !

- Aussi ! Je sens que je vais le regretter mais je m'en fiche, j'aime la voir en colère. Elle est trop marrante, on dirait un cocker qui a la rage.

Je ris, rejointe par mes deux amies. Je sentais une très grande complicité entre Jay et sa sœur, même s'ils se taquinaient souvent apparemment, ils s'adoraient, cela se voyait.

Dix sept heures arrivèrent, les cours se terminaient enfin. Je sortis de la classe en compagnie de Jay et de mes deux amies qui ne le lâchaient plus d'une semelle. Paige prit le bras de Jay se serrant contre lui.

- Jay, ça te dit de venir boire un verre ?

- euh… eh bien… euh… on n'a pas franchement l'âge. Balbutia-t-il.

- Idiot, je n'ai pas dit que l'on allait boire de l'alcool, mais un coca ou un jus de fruits, comme tu veux !

Il me regarda.

- Tu viens avec nous Alexis ? M'implora-t-il.

Je réfléchissais, pensant à Ashley. Que dirait-il s'il me voyait avec un autre garçon ?

- S'il te plait !

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il me suppliait de ne pas le laisser seul avec Paige et Jessica. Je soupirai, vaincue. Après tout rien ne m'empêchais de sortir avec un nouvel ami en compagnie de Jessie et Paige. Je lui souris donc et acquiesçai. Il me sourit à son tour, se penchant sur moi.

- Merci, je te revaudrai cela !

En guise de réponse, je lui souris à nouveau.

- Je vais juste appeler mon père pour lui dire que je rentrerai plus tard !

Nous avançâmes en même temps, nous éloignant du lycée. Je pris mon téléphone et appuyai sur la touche de raccourci, au bout de 3 sonneries, mon père décrocha. :

- Hey Punkin ! Comment vas-tu ? Tes cours se sont bien passés ? Et cet étudiant est sympa ?

J'attendais un moment pour savoir si mon père avait fini son monologue.

- Je vais bien, les cours se sont très bien passés et il est adorable.

- Oh ! Tu me dis cela sur un ton ! Ashley aurait-il de la concurrence ?

- N'importe quoi papa ! Me précipitai-je à répondre. Bon j'appelais pour te dire que je rentrerais plus tard, je vais boire un verre avec Paige, Jessica et Jay.

- C'est comme cela qu'il s'appelle ton soupirant ?

- Papa !

- Pardon ma chérie, j'aime bien te taquiner ! Bon permission de 20h30 !

- 19h, j'ai cours demain !

- Ah ma fille tu es trop sérieuse !

J'allais répliquer, lorsque j'ouvris de grands yeux. Je vis Gordon arriver avec 4 de ses amis de l'équipe. Ils s'approchaient de nous, et je compris tout de suite ce que cet imbécile cherchait à faire. Il venait chercher sa vengeance pour l'humiliation de ce matin. J'entendis mon père m'appeler :

- Alexis, que ce passe-t-il ?

Jay tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut Gordon et sa horde. Il tourna la tête vers moi et mes amies et nous ordonna :

- Partez !

- Non, on ne peut pas te laisser ! Dis-je.

Paige me saisit le bras m'entraînant avec elle

- Viens Alex, on va chercher de l'aide.

Mon père se fit de nouveau entendre.

- Alexis ma chérie, réponds-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu as des ennuis ?

- Jay sauve-toi !

Il me sourit

- Tout ira bien Alexis mais, va-t-en !

Il me repoussa gentiment. Gordon et ses acolytes l'encerclèrent. Je portai le combiné à mon oreille.

- Papa viens vite, ils vont le tuer !

Sans poser aucune question mon père dit :

- J'arrive ma chérie reste à l'écart surtout !

- Mais papa, ils sont à cinq contre lui !

- Fais ce qu'il t'a dit et c'est tout. Pars avec Paige et Jessica, j'arrive, restes en ligne !

J'assistai à la scène de loin, impuissante, entendant malgré tout ce qui se disait :

- Alors tu fais moins le malin le toy, tu vas payer pour m'avoir humilié !

- Je ne veux pas me battre !

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu te battras pas ! C'est nous qui allons te battre !

Je frissonnai à cette remarque. Je vis Gordon lever le poing. Jay réagit en un quart de seconde, il se saisit du poignet du Footballeur, lui faisant une clé de bras qui fit hurler ce dernier, puis le propulsa d'un coup de pied aux fesses sur un des ses amis de l'équipe. Ils tombèrent à terre tout deux. Un autre arriva derrière Jay qui l'arrêta avec son pied, ce qui le mit à terre sur le champ. Ensuite les deux autres restants, se jetèrent sur lui. Avec une rapidité fulgurante, il les esquiva en faisant un tour sur lui-même, les deux imbéciles se télescopèrent l'un l'autre, tête contre tête. Ils retombèrent assommés. Voyant que Jay avait les choses en mains, je raccrochai mon téléphone en me rapprochant de mon pianiste. Malheureusement pour moi, un des amis de Gordon me saisit par le poignet et m'immobilisa. J'hurlai de douleur lorsqu'il me tordit le bras. Jay tourna rapidement la tête dans ma direction. Il fonça droit sur moi et mon agresseur, mais ce dernier sortit un cran d'arrêt me le posant sous le cou. Jay s'arrêta net.

- T'es plutôt costaud comme gars, mais tes trucs à la Bruce Lee te serviront à rien pour m'empêcher de la saigner, tu vas te laisser gentiment faire.

Je vis Gordon se relever, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me maudissais de ne pas être restée à l'écart comme il me l'avait demandé. Gordon s'approcha de Jay, deux de ses amis le saisit par les bras, se postant chacun de chaque extrémité du corps de mon ami, le maintenant fermement.

- J'vais bien me marrer en te pétant la gueule !

Je le vis enfiler un coup de poing Américain. Mon cœur eut un raté lorsque je vis son poing s'abattre sur le visage de Jay. Ce dernier n'émit aucun son ou plainte. Il se contenta de le regarder, le défiant de ses yeux. Le sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière, mais il restait stoïque.

- T'aime ça ou quoi ? T'inquiètes, tu va pleurer ta mère !

Et son poing s'abattit cette fois dans son ventre. J'hurlai, des larmes coulant de mes yeux :

- Arrêtes ! Je t'en prie, Gordon !

Ce dernier se retourna vers moi, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

- Désolé chérie, je m'occuperai de toi plus tard !

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Jay, lui assenant un autre coup de poing au visage. Tel un punching-ball, il le roua de coup. J'hurlai, appelai à l'aide mais personne n'osait bouger. Il s'arrêta, l'attrapant par les cheveux et dit à bout de souffle

- Mets-toi à genoux et implore mon pardon, mauviette !

Un sourire ensanglanté se dessina sur le visage de Jay.

- Ca y est, c'est tout ce que t'as ? T'es déjà fatigué ?

Il lui fit face et Jay lui cracha au visage.

- Jamais je ne me mettrai à genoux devant une mauviette comme toi qui se sers de jeunes femmes pour se protéger et arriver à ses fins, t'es qu'un minable !

Mon Dieu ! Jay allait se faire massacrer sous mes yeux et par ma faute. J'éclatai en sanglots, suppliant le ciel de nous venir en aide.

**Rick **

Il était presque 17 h, nous avions épluché tout le courrier de notre victime, l'ayant récupéré chez elle après nous y être rendu pour y trouver quelques indices. Et nous avions fait choux blanc, constatant que quelqu'un était déjà passé par là, le tueur sans aucun doute. A notre retour, nous avions reçu un fax de tous les relevés bancaires de Tyler Grant des 12 derniers mois. Ce que l'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il était plus qu'à sec jusqu'il y a six mois.

- Beckett, regardez-ça ! Elle se rapprocha de moi, et je lui montrai un des relevés

- On a constaté que durant six mois, il a versé d'importantes sommes sur son compte, jusqu'il y a deux semaines, où là plus rien !

Elle me prit la feuille des mains.

- Oui c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Aucune idée ! Lui répondis-je.

- Mais une chose est sûre, il n'avait pas renoncé à sa vie de malfrat !

- Et pour qu'il ait à disposition autant de liquidité, c'est qu'il devait, faire…

- Du trafic de drogue ! Dîmes-nous en cœur.

Nous nous regardâmes, et nous sourîmes. A ce moment, nos esprits étaient en connexion, nos épaules se touchaient, le dos de nos mains se frôlaient. Je la sentis frémir, et je répondis à ce frisson par un soupir. Plus le temps passait, et plus j'avais du mal à me contenir. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer fort contre moi, toucher sa peau délicate, la caresser, l'embrasser… Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas ravir ses lèvres si tentantes.

- Yo chef, Bro !

Le charme fut rompu, et nous prîmes un air dégagé, mais notre gêne n'échappa pas à nos amis qui nous regardèrent d'un air suspicieux.

- On dérange peut-être ? Lança Esposito.

Nous répondîmes au même instant.

- Non ! Pour Kate

- Oui ! Pour moi.

Mon lieutenant me lança un regard noir auquel je répondis par un sourire. Elle tourna la tête mais je la vis en esquisser un à son tour.

- Bon la base de données ne nous a rien appris pour ce qui est de ce type sur le portrait ! Dit Esposito

- Par contre, on a fait nos petites recherches, et seulement 2 restaurants asiatiques servent du Fogus dans tout New York.

Je vis le visage de Kate s'illuminer, elle était magnifique. Je me baffai mentalement, m'interdisant ce genre de pensées qui rendait les choses plus difficiles pour moi.

- Bien on se divise le travail. Castle et moi allons à celui de Chinatown, et vous à celui de Greenwich village. On se retrouve ici avec un suspect, j'espère !

Ryan et Esposito acquiescèrent et partirent. Beckett se tourna vers moi.

- Bon Sherlock, on y va ?

Je souris à cette appellation.

- Ok Watson, allons y !

Elle me sourit, me donnant une petite tape amicale sur le bras. Nous, nous dirigions vers sa voiture lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je regardai l'écran et vis la photo de mon ange, je décrochai :

- Hey Punkin ! Comment vas-tu ? Tes cours se sont bien passés ? et cet étudiant est sympa ?

Je lui déballai mon petit speech de questions sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre. Je m'arrêtai de parler pour qu'elle puisse en placer une.

- Je vais bien, les cours se sont très bien passés et il est adorable, me répondit ma petite fille d'un bloc.

Je sentis une petite pointe d'excitation lorsqu'elle me parla de son ami étudiant.

- Oh ! Tu me dis cela sur un ton ! Ashley aurait-il de la concurrence ? La taquinai-je.

Je vis Beckett me faire signe d'entrer dans la voiture, et je m'exécutai.

- N'importe quoi papa ! Bon j'appelais pour te dire que je rentrerai plus tard, je vais boire un verre avec Paige, Jessica et Jay.

- C'est comme cela qu'il s'appelle ton soupirant ? Lui dis-je.

Je sentis le regard de Beckett se porter sur moi. Je la regardai à mon tour, elle me sourit puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Papa !

- Pardon ma chérie, j'aime bien te taquiner !

- Bon permission de 20h30 ! Déclarai-je.

- 19h j'ai cours demain !

- Ah ma fille, tu es trop sérieuse !

Kate me regarda de nouveau, secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. J'attendis la réponse de ma fille qui ne vint pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, je fronçai les sourcils trouvant cela curieux.

- Alexis, que se passe-t-il ?

Ce que j'entendis au bout du fil ne me rassura pas. Devant ma mine préoccupée, Beckett s'arrêta sur le bas côté, écoutant mon monologue. Je mis le haut-parleur pour qu'elle entende la conversation.

- Non, on ne peut pas te laisser ! Entendis-je ma fille dire.

Je reconnus la voix de Paige :

- Viens Alex, on va chercher de l'aide.

J'étais de plus en plus inquiet.

- Alexis ma chérie, réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu as des ennuis ?

- Jay sauve-toi ! Hurla Alexis.

- Tout ira bien Alexis, mais vas-t-en! Ordonna une voix de jeune homme.

Mon cœur eut des ratés. Kate démarra en trombe.

- Papa viens vite, ils vont le tuer !

Je lui répondis avec empressement :

- J'arrive ma chérie, restes à l'écart surtout !

Beckett accéléra.

- Mais papa, ils sont à cinq contre lui.

Mon cœur se serra. Connaissant ma fille, je savais qu'il fallait qu'on arrive vite car elle ne laisserait pas son ami.

- Fais ce qu'il t'a dit et c'est tout ! Pars avec Paige et Jessica, j'arrive, restes en ligne !

Kate et moi-même suivions la conversation au téléphone, elle semblait aussi préoccupée que moi.

- Alors tu fais moins le malin le toy, tu vas payer pour m'avoir humilié !

- Je ne veux pas me battre !

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu te battras pas ! C'est nous qui allons te battre !

Nous entendîmes des bruits de lutte puis le téléphone fut raccroché. Je regardai Kate, la peur au ventre. Elle posa une main rassurante sur mon genou.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne lui arrivera rien !

- C'est mon bébé, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, j'en mourrais !

Elle me regarda compatissante, cachant sa propre inquiétude pour me rassurer.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, j'en suis certaine.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, je sentis son pouce caresser mon genou. En d'autres circonstances, ce geste m'aurait mis en transe, mais à ce moment, je ne pouvais penser qu'à ma petite fille chérie qui était en danger.

* * *

** Voila les gens faites moi penser à poster la suite en commentant, une dizaine c'est pas trop demander ! ^^ Bonne soirée !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews et à dimanche pour sept jours pour agir !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Retournement de situation !**

**Emy**

Je sortais du lycée, bien décidée à mettre les choses au clair avec mon imbécile de frère qui m'avait trahie. Or je ne le repérai pas. Je repensai à cette belle rousse qui lui servait de guide et je compris. Enfin mon frère s'intéressait aux filles, j'avais eu peur à un moment…Je souris, me disant que finalement, il avait bien fait d'attendre. J'aimais déjà cette nana. Je m'éloignai du portail, avançant jusqu'au coin de la rue lorsque j'aperçus un attroupement. Je me rapprochai pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Me glissant entre les badauds, ce que je découvris me surprit au plus haut point. Mon frère, expert en arts martiaux, se faisait mettre la raclée par 5 imbéciles Lorsque je vis Alexis aux mains d'un de ces crétins, un couteau sous la gorge, je compris que mon frère avait besoin d'un petit coup de main. Il savait encaisser les coups, il avait l'habitude, mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement.

Je fis le tour de l'attroupement afin de me retrouver derrière Alexis et l'abruti. Je m'approchai en silence, et sans qu'il se rende compte de ma présence, j'effectuai une pression au niveau de sa carotide. Il tomba immédiatement dans les pommes. Alexis se retourna, regarda son agresseur au sol, puis moi-même.

- Que lui as-tu fait, il est mort ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Mais non idiote ! Il est dans les pommes, c'est tout ! Il va se réveiller avec un gros mal de tête ! Lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Comment as-tu fait cela ?

- Si tu veux bien, on en parlera plus tard ! Lui dis-je en regardant en direction de mon frère.

- Jay !

Je vis mon frère tourner la tête au son de ma voix. Lorsqu'il me vit à côté de son amie, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les pauvres allaient déguster…

- Va l'aider, s'il te plait ! me supplia Alexis en pressant ses mains contre sa poitrine sans quitter mon frère du regard.

Je passai mon bras sur son épaule, ravie de constater qu'elle s'intéressait à mon frère, même si elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'a pas besoin de moi. Jay est le meilleur combattant du clan après notre père !

- Du clan ? S'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Je me rattrapai en me baffant mentalement.

- De la famille si tu préfères, allez regardes !

Nous entendîmes la conversation.

- Putain ! T'es endurant, déclara leur leader à bout de souffle qui poursuivit : Il parait que t'es un super pianiste, et si on te pétait les doigts ?

Je sentis Alexis se crisper et je resserrai mon étreinte sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Mon frère sourit de nouveau et je compris à ce moment qu'il allait entrer en action.

**Alexis**

J'assistais au passage à tabac de Jay, impuissante. Mais bon sang, personne n'allait donc intervenir ? D'un coup, je sentis l'étreinte de mon agresseur se desserrer. Je regardai derrière moi et le vis au sol. Puis je levai la tête et vis Emy. Voyant ce jeune homme à terre, je commençai à m'inquiéter, que lui avait-elle fait ? Je lui demandai le cœur serré :

- Que lui as-tu fait, il est mort ?

- Mais non idiote ! Il est dans les pommes, c'est tout ! Il va se réveiller avec un gros mal de tête !

Je soupirai, soulagée malgré le fait que je haïssais ce gars, je ne voulais pas sa mort.

- Comment as-tu fais cela ? Lui demandai-je impressionnée.

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu ou senti arriver. Elle l'avait mis Ko, Dieu seul savait comment.

- Si tu veux bien on en parlera plus tard ! Me répondit-elle les yeux fixés sur son frère qu'elle interpella. Jay !

Ce dernier regarda dans notre direction et sourit.

- Va l'aider, s'il te plait ! la suppliai-je en pressant mes mains tremblantes de peur contre ma poitrine.

Elle passa son bras sur mon épaule, esquissant un sourire ravi qui me laissa perplexe.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'a pas besoin de moi. Jay est le meilleur combattant du clan après notre père !

Interloquée par le terme, je lui demandai en fronçant les sourcils :

- Du clan ?

Elle me répondit précipitamment, à croire qu'elle avait commis un impair :

- De la famille, si tu préfères, allez regardes !

Nous entendîmes la conversation.

- Putain ! T'es endurant. Déclara leur leader à bout de souffle, poursuivant Il parait que t'es un super pianiste, et si on te pétait les doigts ?

A cette remarque mon cœur eut un raté. Je me raidis à l'idée qu'on puisse briser les chances de Jay de devenir un grand pianiste. Emy semblait confiante, elle resserra son étreinte afin de me rassurer, mais cela ne marcha pas. Comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec cinq molosses comme Gordon et ses sbires, surtout dans son état. Pourtant Jay sourit, et je compris pourquoi sa sœur était si confiante. Jay profita que les deux amis du quater back le tenaient fortement pour se servir de leurs forces. Il hissa ses deux jambes, et dans un saut périlleux arrière, digne des meilleurs films de Jet Li, il assena un coup de pied retourné à Gordon qui fut projeté en arrière et s'étala sur le sol. Son action eut pour effet de faire lâcher les deux autres, et il atterrit sur le sol sans un bruit. En un éclair, sans que ses agresseurs, qui le tenaient quelques secondes auparavant, aient eu le temps de réagir, il les mit KO respectivement.

Un coup de la paume en plein visage pour celui de gauche, et un coup de coude dans le ventre pour celui de droite qui se plia en deux, un genou à terre en gémissant. Le dernier, qui s'était relevé de sa petite sieste imposée par Emy, fonça sur lui dans son dos en criant, comme si cela allait l'aider à vaincre mon protégé. Ce dernier prit appui sur le genou du joueur de football à qui il avait assené un coup de coude, et s'élança dans les airs. Il se retourna sur lui-même pour faire face à son assaillant, l'assommant d'un coup de genou dans le nez J'assistais à la scène, subjuguée. Bien que je détestai la violence, je ne pouvais qu'admirer sa dextérité au combat. Il était aussi doué pour se battre que pour jouer du piano. J'entendis au loin des pneus crissés, et je vis mon père arriver quelques instants plus tard, suivi de près par le Lieutenant Beckett. Je sautai dans ses bras le serrant fort. Il me rendit mon étreinte avec la même intensité et me demanda inquiet :

- Tu n'as rien ma chérie ?

- Non grâce à Jay et Emy !

Mon père leva la tête et aperçut Jay et sa sœur, puis il regarda les cinq crétins au sol et dit :

- Ils ont fait ça à eux deux ?

Je secouai la tête négativement :

- Emy m'a délivrée de l'un d'eux, mais c'est Jay qui les a mis KO définitivement, à lui tout seul.

Mon père siffla, il regarda Beckett qui était toute aussi impressionnée. Elle regarda Jay qui n'osait pas venir nous rejoindre, et c'est donc elle qui alla à sa rencontre. Je lui emboîtai le pas, suivie par mon père. Kate posa une main sur le visage tuméfié de Jay :

- Je vais appeler les secours, je pense que tu as besoin de points de sutures !

- Non ! Tout va bien madame !

Kate sourit.

- On a bien compris que tu étais un dur, mais tu perds beaucoup de sang. Donc tu dois te rendre à l'hôpital et puis … Kate regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Jay : Eux ont vraiment besoin d'un docteur ! Dit-elle en souriant, désignant nos assaillants qui étaient dans les vapes.

- Occupez-vous d'eux, moi ça va !

Je lui pris le bras, et lui dis implorante :

- S'il te plait Jay, va à l'hôpital !

Il me regarda puis sourit.

- Très bien …Abdiqua-t-il.

Je vis Kate regarder mon père qui lui sourit, puis elle redevint sérieuse.

- Je te suis à l'hôpital, puis si tu veux porter plainte, je prendrai ta déposition moi-même.

- Sérieusement madame…

Kate l'interrompit

- Kate !

Il eut un sourire gêné.

- Madame, je ne peux pas vous appeler par votre prénom, je me dois de vous respecter ! Je ne porterai pas plainte, cela ne serait pas crédible, c'est eux qui sont à terre, pas moi !

Il s'inclina respectueusement devant Kate. Je vis sur le visage du lieutenant qu'elle était prise au dépourvue.

- Mais, ils vous ont agressés toi et Alexis ! Rétorqua mon père avant que Kate puisse répondre.

- Mais je me suis défendu…

- Oui mais, si ta sœur n'était pas venue me libérer, tu te serais laissé faire pour me protéger. Tu es en droit de porter plainte, ils ont été odieux avec toi. Ils voulaient te briser les mains, toi qui joues si merveilleusement du piano ! Dis-je presque en colère par son je m'en foutisme.

Jay me sourit

- Ne m'en veux pas Alexis, je ne veux pas de problème c'est tout !

- Ben tu vas en avoir, moi je porte plainte !

Nous nous retournâmes, et nous vîmes Gordon qui se tenait le nez, son visage ensanglanté reflétait la fureur. Je vis Beckett ouvrir de grands yeux, son teint vira au rouge. Elle s'approcha à grand pas de Gordon. Ce dernier se recula effrayé. Elle lui saisit le poignet.

- Tu veux porter plainte ! Hein ? Et bien pas de problème, mais pour l'instant je vous inculpe, tes amis et toi, pour port d'armes illicites !

- Quoi, comment cela ?

Ce que tu as aux doigts, c'est une arme, et ton copain avait un couteau pour menacer Alexis d'après ce que j'ai compris. Donc toi et tes potes vous allez passer une petite nuit en garde à vue.

- Et lui alors ? S'exclama Gordon désignant Jay.

Je vis Kate sourire.

- Je ne vois pas d'arme sur lui !

- Mais il m'a pété le nez cet enfoiré de Toy.

A cette réplique, Kate prit ses menottes et les serra aux poignets de Gordon lui tordant le bras. Ce dernier hurla de douleur.

- Désolée, c'est la procédure, et pour ce qui est de ce garçon… Elle se tourna vers l'assistance. Quelqu'un a-t-il vu quelque chose ?

Tous les badauds autour firent non de la tête.

- Donc à moins que tu n'aies des témoins qui incriminent ce garçon, je pense que tu t'es cassé le nez en jouant au football !

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas légal, j'ai des droits !

Je vis Kate murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Gordon qui blêmit. Je regardai mon père qui était en adoration devant le lieutenant. Ses yeux trahissaient un amour sans borne. Pour ma part, j'étais heureuse que cela soit enfin fini. J'observai Jay, et constatai que malgré ce qu'il prétendait, il était livide. Sa sœur le soutint par le bras lorsqu'il eut un étourdissement. Je me précipitai vers lui. Kate réagit instantanément, elle prit son portable et appela les secours.

- Ca va, t'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude des coups !

- Comment cela ? Intervinrent mon père et Kate en même temps.

Jay les regarda, surpris par leur connexion. Il regarda sa sœur qui hocha négativement la tête. Je le vis grimacer, frottant le côté droit de ses côtes. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître jusqu'à présent, mais j'étais certaine qu'il devait avoir très mal.

- Ce n'est rien ! Pour être un bon combattant, il faut savoir prendre des coups, dit-il.

Mais je sentis qu'il y avait autre chose, sa sœur le serrait fort, comme pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire. Je vis Kate froncer les sourcils, apparemment peu convaincue par cette explication.

**Jay**

Arrivés à l'hôpital, mes assaillants et moi-même fûmes immédiatement pris en charge. M Castle dit au médecin :

- Je tiens à ce que ce jeune homme ait les meilleurs soins. Je paierai ce qu'il faut, mais faites le nécessaire.

Je fus touché par cette proposition.

- M Castle !

Il m'interrompit, posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Appelle-moi Rick fiston, tu as sauvé la vie de ma fille, au péril de la tienne. Je te serai toujours reconnaissant, ma porte sera toujours grande ouverte pour toi.

Très ému à nouveau par cette remarque, je souris timidement

- Non, désolé, mais cela serait un manque de respect de vous appeler par votre nom, comme je l'ai dit au Lieutenant Beckett, vous êtes mon aîné !

Je m'inclinai devant lui, mais il me fit me redresser.

- Je comprends, c'est une question de culture, mais pas besoin de faire ça avec moi, fiston !

Alexis se blottit dans les bras de son père qui la serra fort contre lui. Je souris, pour moi ce genre de lien entre un père et son enfant m'était inconnu. Ma sœur me donna un coup de coude :

- Bravo frérot t'as tout compris ! Tu te mets le père dans la poche pour avoir la fille, t'es trop malin, toi !

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

- Emy la ferme !

M Castle et son amie le Lieutenant se sourirent. Moi, je ne savais pas où me mettre, ma sœur avait le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Je regardai Alexis qui semblait tout aussi gênée que moi.

Le médecin me pria d'entrer dans le box. Ma sœur voulut m'accompagner mais le médecin l'arrêta.

- Je prendrai soin de ce monsieur Mademoiselle !

- Je veux venir, c'est mon petit frère !

- Petit ? Je suis plus grand en taille que toi et tu n'es née que 30 secondes avant moi !

Ma sœur me sourit, je savais très bien qu'elle s'inquiétait. Le médecin m'invita à entrer dans le box des consultations, puis il tira le rideau une fois que j'y fus entré.

- Bien, jeune homme, ils ne vous ont pas loupé, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, toi non plus tu ne les as pas ratés.

Je souris au docteur. Ce dernier entreprit d'examiner mon visage, il étudia mon arcade ensanglantée :

- Hum ! Mon garçon tu vas avoir besoin de quelques points de suture. Il poursuivit son exploration appuyant sur l'hématome qui avait dû se former au niveau de ma pommette, je grimaçai un peu.

- Bon là, ce n'est rien. D'ici deux semaines au plus, il n'y aura plus rien ! Bien, enlève ton pull pour que je regarde si tu n'as pas d'autres de blessures.

Je m'exécutai difficilement, mes côtes me faisant souffrir. Il examina ces dernières, je serrai les dents, je devais avoir quelques côtes de cassés.

- Bien mon garçon, tu vas passer à la radio, mais je peux déjà t'affirmer que tu as au moins deux côtes cassées !

Je m'en doutais, j'avais reconnu cette douleur lancinante qui vous coupe le souffle, cela n'était pas la première fois que je me cassais les côtes. Il finit de m'examiner en fronçant les sourcils :

- Dis-moi mon garçon, je vois d'anciennes blessures sur ton corps. Cela n'est pas la première fois que tu as ce genre de traumatismes, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui répondis rapidement :

- En fait oui ! Je pratique les arts martiaux à assez haut niveau, et je dois avouer que cela n'est pas la première fois que je me casse quelque chose.

- Mouais, qu'on te casse quelque chose plutôt, répliqua-t-il perplexe.

- C'est les risques de ce sport docteur !

Il acquiesça toujours sceptique. Après m'avoir fait mes points de suture, il me fit passer la radio, puis attendre quinze minutes pour les résultats. Durant ce laps de temps, je repensai à Alexis. Cette fille était adorable, intelligente et vraiment jolie. Je ne la connaissais que depuis une journée et pourtant je pensais déjà à elle régulièrement. Mais je me doutais qu'elle devait avoir un petit ami. Je me repris, surpris pas mes pensées, je la connaissais à peine. Je ne pouvais pas la considérer déjà ainsi. Mes pensées s'envolèrent vers son père, un homme formidable, j'en étais sûr. Sa fille était tout pour lui et j'avais vraiment été ému par sa proposition. Alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas, il m'avait ouvert sa porte sans restriction. Cela était plutôt inhabituel. En Chine, les gens sont plutôt froids et réservés, tout le contraire des américains. J'avais apprécié. Son amie, le lieutenant Beckett, semblait vraiment très proche d'Alexis et son père.

J'avais vu un regard entre eux qui ne trompe pas, ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas en couple, car j'observais une certaine distance entre eux. Dommage car ils allaient bien ensemble.

Le retour du médecin me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Il me tendit les clichés de la radio puis me dit :

- Voilà mon garçon. Comme je disais, tu as 3 côtes cassées. Cela va bien te faire souffrir durant trois semaines, donc évites les bagarres. Je vais te bander pour maintenir un peu, mais comme tu sais, on ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que cela se consolide. Je vais aussi te prescrire des anti-douleurs à prendre trois fois par jours, quatre si la douleur se fait plus intense.

J'acquiesçai. Après m'avoir bandé la taille, englobant mes côtes, il me tendit l'ordonnance. J'avais remis mon pull durant le temps de la rédaction de la prescription, donc je sortis sans plus attendre. Ma sœur vint à ma rencontre immédiatement suivie par Alexis, son père et son amie.

- Bien ! Notre jeune ami a trois côtes cassées, je lui ai aussi fait quatre points de suture au niveau de l'arcade. Amenez-le à la pharmacie pour qu'il commence son traitement antidouleur dès à présent.

M Castle répondit :

- Sans problème, je vais remplir les papiers pour le règlement des frais médicaux.

Je réagissais aussi sec :

- Non M Castle, je vous assure que ce n'est pas la peine je…

Il me fit taire en levant la main.

- Ts Ss, je paierai c'est tout !

Devant sa persistance, je m'inclinai. Il me sourit satisfait. Le médecin nous interrompit.

- Bien ! Lieutenant Beckett, M. Castle, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous un instant en privé.

Le lieutenant Beckett et M. Castle se regardèrent, puis suivirent le docteur qui leur indiquait le chemin à suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

**bonjour les gens je vous poste la suite du choc des cultures aujourd'hui désolée je ne m'étends pas je suis encore malade (ça sent le sapin je vous le dit) Alors je remercie celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic que je reposte et vous souhaite bonne lecture, à jeudi pour Amazones !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Mauvaise descente ! **

**Kate**

Cela faisait une bonne heure que nous attendions que ce jeune homme, Jay m'avait-il semblé comprendre, sorte du box. Je commençais à m'impatienter, nous avions une enquête en cours, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Alexis toute seule. Et bien que Castle puisse rester avec elle, je ne pouvais décidément pas partir sans avoir de nouvelles de notre héros. Je vis au loin les gus qui s'étaient pris la raclée par ce Jet Li en herbe, sortir tour à tour. J'eus du mal à garder mon sérieux lorsque je vis deux d'entre eux avec un énorme pansement sur le nez, sans aucun doute cassé. On pouvait voir les hématomes sous leurs yeux, leur donnant l'air de panda malheureux. Je me disais que cela leur apprendrait à se croire supérieur aux autres. S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais, c'était les lâches dans leur genre. Ils s'en étaient pris à Alexis et j'allais leur donner une petite leçon de savoir vivre. J'avais appelé le commissariat, et Karpowsky allait venir les chercher avec Harper, un autre collègue.

Je leur avais expliqués la situation, ne pouvant assurer la punition moi-même, à cause de notre enquête. Je savais que mes collègues considéraient Castle comme un des nôtres, comme tout le monde au poste, et se feraient donc un plaisir de leur faire comprendre ce qui se fait et ce qui ne se fait pas. Je souris à la pensée de ces cinq imbéciles enfermés en cellule en attendant leurs parents.

Jay sortit enfin du box. Sa sœur alla immédiatement à sa rencontre, et nous la suivîmes prestement.

- Bien ! Notre jeune ami a trois côtes cassées. Je lui ai aussi fait quatre points de suture au niveau de l'arcade. Amenez-le à la pharmacie pour qu'il commence son traitement antidouleur dès à présent.

Castle répliqua :

- Sans problème, je vais remplir les papiers pour le règlement des frais médicaux.

Je souris, sachant à quel point Castle était généreux, surtout que ce garçon avait sauvé sa petite fille, et je lui en étais tout aussi reconnaissante. J'aimais énormément Alexis, nous étions devenues très proches, et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais été capable de faire à ces abrutis si elle avait été blessée. Je n'oublierais pas de si tôt le courage de ce jeune. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'écoutai la conversation à moitié, j'entendis Castle dire à Jay :

- Ts Ss, je paierai c'est tout !

Le médecin nous interpella Castle et moi-même, et je dirigeai donc mon attention vers lui.

- Bien ! Lieutenant Beckett, M. Castle, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous un instant en privé.

Je regardais Castle qui semblait tout aussi étonné que moi. Nous le suivîmes en nous demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à nous dire. Il nous fit entrer dans son bureau et alla droit au but.

- J'ai des doutes au sujet de la sécurité de ce garçon. J'ai constaté à la radio, d'anciennes blessures plus ou moins graves. Il prétend faire des arts martiaux à haut niveau !

Je lui répondis :

- Pour mettre KO cinq armoires à glace à lui tout seul, cela ne peut être que vrai !

Le médecin semblait perplexe.

- Bien-sûr, mais par acquis de conscience, j'aimerais que vous vous renseignez sur son milieu familiale pour voir s'il n'y a pas maltraitance. Je sais que je n'ai pas à vous demander cela mais…

Castle l'interrompit :

- Sans problème docteur !

Le médecin sourit. Je comprenais son inquiétude, car j'avais moi-même des doutes. Je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, et si ce garçon ou sa sœur étaient en danger, je les mettrais en sécurité. Lorsque nous sortîmes du bureau du docteur, nous vîmes au loin un homme en costume noir qui semblait en grande discussion avec Jay et Emy. Nous nous approchâmes pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je.

L'homme se retourna, c'était un asiatique. Il s'inclina pour nous saluer.

- Voici Cho, le bras droit de mon père, il est venu nous chercher ! Dit Jay.

Castle fit la grimace.

- Comment se fait-il que ce ne soit pas ton père qui soit venu ?

- M Wong est un homme d'affaires extrêmement occupé ! Répondit l'homme à la place de Jay.

Je vis que comme pour moi, cette remarque ne plut pas à Castle.

- Son fils se retrouve à l'hôpital après avoir été agressé, et ne daigne pas se déplacer ?

L'homme réagit au quart de tour.

- M Wong me charge de ce genre de choses, il sait que son fils va bien !

- Ah oui, et comment peut-il le savoir, alors qu'il n'est pas là auprès de son fils ?

Je vis l'homme commencer à perdre patience. Il faisait face à Castle les poings serrés. J'allais intervenir mais Jay me devança.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Monsieur Castle, je vais rentrer avec Cho, tout va bien ! Lui dit-il en s'interposant entre mon écrivain et ce Cho, avant de lui prendre les mains et de s'incliner respectueusement. Merci pour tout M Castle ! Jay sourit à Alexis en lui disant : A demain Alexis, prend bien soin de toi !

Elle lui sourit à son tour, lui lançant la réciproque Sa sœur vint à notre rencontre, s'inclinant devant nous. Elle lança un clin d'œil à Alexis et partit avec Cho et son frère. Castle était toujours contrarié par l'attitude du père de Jay. Il restait silencieux, chose inédite pour lui

- Bien, allons vérifier ce restaurant ! Dis-je pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

- Je te dépose au passage Alexis, poursuivis-je en m'adressant à l'adolescente qui me remercia en souriant.

Après avoir déposé Alexis, nous nous rendîmes au restaurant chinois qui nous était désigné. Nous arrivâmes bien évidement en plein service. Un jeune homme vint nous accueillir le sourire aux lèvres :

- Si vous voulez me suivre Monsieur, Madame.

Je lui montrai mon badge, et son sourire s'effaça à la vue de celui-ci.

- Lieutenant Kate Beckett et voici Richard Castle, mon partenaire. Nous souhaiterions parler au patron. M. Chang.

- Il est très occupé, il ne peut pas vous recevoir, désolé. Revenez…plus tard…

- Ecoutez-moi bien, soit vous l'appelez maintenant, soit j'ordonne à tous vos clients de sortir ! Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement.

Le serveur fit la grimace, nous demanda d'attendre puis s'éclipsa. Je vis Castle lambiner, tout en regardant autour de lui. Il prit une paire de baguettes posée sur une table, et les sortit de leur étui. Je me demandai ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir encore inventer. Il me regarda, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, puis me tourna le dos. Lorsqu'il me fit face de nouveau, il s'était servi des baguettes pour s'en faire des crocs. S'approchant de mon visage, il me dit :

- Belle Damoiselle, tu es en mon pouvoir, je vais faire de toi ma compagne !

Cette remarque me troubla. Il esquissa un geste, se penchant sur mon cou, comme pour mordre. Je lui envoyai une pichenette pour le remettre à sa place.

- Castle ! Vous avez fini de faire le guignol ?

Décidément, il n'était qu'un gamin attardé. Malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à ses pitreries. Il fit la moue d'un gamin grondé par sa mère, il était vraiment craquant lorsqu'il faisait cela. Je détournai la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas mon sourire qui se peignait sur mes lèvres. Mais de nouveau, il sut attirer mon attention. Il commençait à jouer avec les baguettes tapant sur le dossier d'une chaise, comme s'il jouait de la batterie. A bout de patience, je lui arrachai ses ustensiles des mains et lui tirai l'oreille.

- Vous avez fini votre cinéma ?

- Arg ! Apple, Apple ! Me cria-t-il.

Le serveur revint à ce moment, nous toisant, comme si l'on était fou.

- Suivez-moi, M Chang va vous recevoir !

Nous le suivîmes. En traversant la cuisine, je vis Castle froncer les sourcils. Qu'avait-il vu ? Je ralentis le pas lui demandant :

- Qui y-a-t-il ?

- Cette cuisine est limite sur les normes d'hygiène.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, décidément il ne savait pas rester concentré plus de cinq minutes, tel un gosse de maternelle. Nous fûmes reçus dans un bureau plus qu'exigu. Je me disais que ce bureau n'allait pas du tout avec le cadre de la salle de restaurant. Si ce dernier était réputé pour sa spécialité onéreuse, pourquoi avoir un si petit bureau ? Je chassai cette idée superflue de mon esprit pour en revenir à notre présence ici. Un homme assis dans un fauteuil se leva à notre arrivée. Il était assez petit et chétif, et portait une petite barbiche grisonnante, me faisant penser à maître Miyagi dans Karaté Kid. Il s'approcha de nous, s'inclina en nous serrant la main tour à tour, puis demanda :

- Lieutenant, Jun m'a dit que vous aviez quelques questions à me poser ?

- C'est au sujet de cet homme.

Je lui montrai la photo de la victime, guettant sa réaction, mais face à son silence, je poursuivais.

- Il a été retrouvé dans une ruelle une balle dans la tête.

Chang prit un air dégagé

- Et quel rapport cela a-t-il avec nous ?

- Vous servez du Fogus n'est-ce pas ? Demanda mon partenaire.

- Eh bien pour tout vous dire oui, les gens viennent exprès dans mon restaurant pour cela ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

- Et bien M Chang, notre victime n'a pas été tuée d'une balle dans la tête, mais d'un empoisonnement à la tetrotoxine, un poison que l'on retrouve dans le fogus et que, s'il n'est pas bien cuisiné, comme vous le savez, peut être mortel, répondit Castle.

- Vous insinuez que cet homme est mort dans mon restaurant, et que j'aurais maquillé cela en crime crapuleux ?

- Oh, et bien vous êtes bien perspicace M Chang ! Lui dis-je sentant qu'on était sur la bonne piste.

- Euh… Oui et pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ?

- Car après la mort d'un client, les gens cesseraient de venir dans votre restaurant, cela pourrait signifier la faillite pour vous ! Continua Castle.

Le patron commençait à perdre son flegme. Je lui montrai à présent la photo du portrait que Jason avait dessiné. Il était à point et vu son état, s'il connaissait cet homme, il ne pourrait le masquer. Je jubilai lorsque je le vis déglutir à la vue du portrait. Il se recula, et sans nous regarder, nia connaître cette personne. Mais trop tard, j'avais vu son hésitation. Je savais qu'il ne dirait plus rien, mais ce restaurant était le bon, je le ferai donc mettre sous surveillance. Chang nous congédia, et nous sortîmes sans faire d'histoire. Une fois hors du restaurant, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture, et je regardai Castle.

- Il me semble que pour une fois, vos théories farfelues s'avèrent exactes. Je vais placer ce restaurant sous surveillance vu la réaction de Chang, notre homme devrait venir ici tôt ou tard !

Il me sourit :

- Vous n'aurez pas besoin, regardez. ! Me dit-il en désignant l'arrière du restaurant que l'on pouvait voir de la voiture.

Je regardai dans la direction indiquée. Lorsque je vis notre homme sortir d'une voiture avec un autre, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sortant mon arme, je l'interpellai en courant vers lui :

- NYPD ! Levez les mains en l'air.

L'homme se tourna vers moi, il regarda son collègue et, en une fraction de seconde, me désarma avec son pied. Surprise, je ne vis pas les coups arriver, je tombai à terre, sonnée. Castle se rua sur notre homme, et ce dernier lui assena un coup de pied en plein visage qui le fit tomber en arrière. Je me relevai, très énervée. S'il voulait se battre, il allait être servi. J'approchai à mon tour, et je lui rendis les coups qu'il m'avait donnés. Il se recula surpris. Son ami décida de venir à son aide, mais je lui envoyai mon pied en plein dans les parties, ce qui le cloua sur place. L'homme du portrait fonça sur moi, je lui fis une clé de bras, l'immobilisant. Mais ce dernier avait plus d'une ressource. Il prit appui sur le mur avec ses pieds, et se dégagea de mon emprise d'un saut périlleux arrière. Je me retournai aussitôt, et découvrais qu'il avait sorti une seringue. J'ouvris de grands yeux, que voulait-il faire avec ça ? J'entendis Castle crier.

L'ami du gars me saisit les bras par derrière et m'immobilisa. Notre homme approcha de moi le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu vas planer, ma belle !

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Je vis Castle surgir en criant, s'interposant entre l'homme et moi-même. La seringue se planta en plein dans le cœur de mon ami. J'assenai un coup de coude à mon assaillant, et rattrapai Castle de Justesse avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Emportée avec lui, nous nous retrouvâmes assis sur le sol. Bien-sûr, les deux hommes en profitèrent pour se faire la malle. Castle semblait sonné.

- Castle est-ce que ça va ?

Il enleva la seringue plantée dans sa poitrine et l'observa :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans, mais...

Il se leva chancelant, et je me relevai à mon tour pour l'aider à se maintenir debout. Il me regarda avec un sourire béat, et s'approcha de moi, me faisant reculer. Il continua d'avancer, et je me retrouvai rapidement coincée entre le mur et lui. Il posa une main sur ma joue, qu'il caressa. A ce contact, je reçus une décharge dans tout le corps. J'étais comme hypnotisée, je ne pouvais pas bouger, mon cerveau m'ordonnait de me dégager, mais mon corps s'y refusait.

- Tu es tellement belle !

Il se pencha sur moi, approchant ses lèvres de mon visage. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes lorsqu'il éclata de rire et se recula. Je fus d'abord étonnée, puis blessée par sa réaction.

- Castle !

Il riait sans que je sache ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Oh Beckett ! Vous avez un lutin bleu qui danse sur votre tête, il est trop drôle !

Interloquée, j'ouvris la bouche puis la refermai, et enfin je compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. La seringue contenait de la drogue hallucinogène. J'essayai de le calmer, mais il se mit à danser puis à chanter, Better Than Neil !

- _I'M BETTER_

_BETTER THAN NEIL_

_AT SO MANY WAYS_

_IT'S HARD TO CONCEAL_

_OH SURE HE DOES MAGIC_

_MAGIC'S NOT REAL_

_HOW DUMB DO YOU FEEL?_

_I'M BETTER_

Il se dirigea vers moi en rythme et me prit dans ses bras, me faisant danser avec lui, tout en continuant de chanter

_SO HE WAS ON BROADWAY_

_WHILE I WAS ON THE SOAPS_

_WHO'S GOT THE HIGH SCORE_

_ON "NINJA ROPES"?_

_WHO'S GOT A BULLET-PROOF_

_CAR LIKE THE POPE'S?_

_LOOK AT NEIL MACKIN'_

_SO SAD HE'S SO LACKIN'_

- Castle ! Il faut que vous alliez à l'hôpital !

- Je vais très bien mon amour !

Et sur cette phrase, il m'embrassa. D'abord surprise, je me laissai aller, lui rendant son baiser avec autant de passion. J'étais transportée dans un autre monde, mon corps réagissait au sien. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, mon cœur battait la chamade. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, l'embrasser de nouveau mais pas comme cela, il n'était pas dans son état normal, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi tous nos baisers n'étaient pas comme ceux des autres ? A chaque fois, cela n'était à l'origine que par diversion ou manque de lucidité. Mais après tout, pour ma part j'étais parfaitement lucide, et ce baiser m'avait encore une fois bouleversée. Je le vis froncer les sourcils, en se tenant la poitrine. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se soutint à mon bras.

- J'ai mal !

Il était livide, son euphorie passée, je ne lisais que la douleur et l'incompréhension sur son visage.

- Castle ! Hurlai-je alors que celui-ci s'effondrait.

Je me mis à genoux, et pris son pouls. Il ne respirait plus et son cœur avait cessé de battre. J'entrepris de lui faire un massage cardiaque en lui hurlant, les larmes aux yeux, de ne pas me laisser…


	7. Chapter 7

**Voila la suite plus ou moins inédite sachez qu'en même qu'elle a été retravaillé et quelques ajouts ont été fait merci à ma jumelle pour sa correction et merci aux guests que je n'ai pas pu remercier en PV allez à vos reviews**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La valse des sentiments.**

**Jay **

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, j'entendis mon père hurler après l'un de ses employés. Je ne voulais pas me mêler des affaires de mon père, mais il hurlait tellement fort que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Nous sommes bien avancés maintenant ! Qu'allons-nous faire hein ? Vous allez régler le problème rapidement, et sans laisser de trace. S'ils remontent jusqu'à nous, je vous en tiendrai pour responsable !

Je regardai ma sœur qui me fit signe de partir. Ne voulant pas subir les foudres de mon père, je m'exécutai, mais je vis Cho frapper à sa porte, annonçant notre retour.

- Fais-les entrer.

Je regardai ma sœur, lui pris la main sur laquelle elle effectua une pression en guise de soutien puis l'abandonna alors que nous entrions. Notre père était face à la fenêtre, nous tournant le dos, les mains croisées derrière celui-ci.

- Que t'ai-je dis Jay ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

Ma sœur répondit à ma place.

- Père, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Ce sont eux qu'ils l'ont provoqué ! En plus ils s'en sont pris à une fille du lycée.

- Emy, je ne me suis pas adressé à toi !

Notre père se retourna, on pouvait y lire de la fureur sur son visage, et je savais déjà que quoi que nous disions, nous serions sévèrement châtiés pour notre action, la police s'étant mêlée de l'affaire.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas te faire remarquer, et toi, tu vas secourir une jeune fille sans importance ! Tu te prends pour un héros ?

Je serrai les dents, c'était mon père mais il ne comprenait jamais mes sentiments. Je n'étais pas un héros, loin de là, mais comment aurais-je pu laisser Alexis aux mains de ces vauriens ? Même si cela avait été une autre fille, je n'aurais pas pu me regarder dans une glace si je n'étais pas intervenu, je n'étais pas comme lui.

Emy prit la parole.

- Père, je vous assure que Jay n'y est pour rien, il…

Emy ne put finir sa phrase car la main de notre père s'abattit sur son visage. Je la retins pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe à terre sous la force du choc.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire !

Il s'approcha de nous, et je me mis devant ma sœur pour la protéger du courroux de cet homme abominable qu'était notre père. Il me frappa violement, me faisant tomber à terre, mais je me relevai immédiatement, soutenant son regard.

- Que t'ai-je appris ? Tu t'es fait mettre la raclée par de pauvres minables, tout ça pour une pauvre fille ! Tu veux l'avoir n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien prends-la, lorsque tu t'en seras bien servi, jette-la !

C'en était trop. Je le frappai de toutes mes forces, et il tomba à la renverse, se rattrapant au bureau, faisant tomber tout ce qui y était posé.

- Comme vous avez fait avec notre mère ? Dis-je hors de moi.

J'avais trop parlé, j'en avais conscience, et attendis la tête haute la sentence, soutenant le regard sans âme de ce monstre.

- Tu veux faire le malin ? Tu te crois supérieur à ton père ? Saches que tu n'es rien, tout ce que tu as, c'est moi qui te l'ai donné, je peux te le reprendre !

- Allez-y, je ne veux pas de ce qui provient de vos affaires !

Un rictus hideux se forma sur son visage.

- Oui, mais quoi qu'il arrive tu prendras ma succession.

Il regarda ma sœur, la prenant dans ses bras. Il la serra plus que de raison, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix mon fils !

Je serrai les poings, ne pipant plus un mot.

- Bien ! Il caressa la joue d' Emy. Tu es un bon fils, je sais que tu aimes ta sœur, elle ressemble tellement à votre pauvre mère…

Il me fit signe de venir, je m'approchai à contrecœur, et il nous serra Emy et moi dans ses bras.

- Pardonnez-moi mes enfants, papa s'est emporté mais vous devez rester sages pour ne pas vous faire remarquer. Mes deux enfants sont bien trop exceptionnels pour fréquenter des gens de basse qualité.

Je regardai Emy, ses yeux m'imploraient de ne rien répondre. Alors pour elle, pour assurer sa sécurité, encore une fois, je me tus.

- Bon fils, tu as encore tes cours de piano ?

- Oui père !

Il s'adressa à Emy.

- Toi ton professeur de chant t'attend, je pense ! N'oubliez pas votre entraînement de Jeet Kune do ce soir à vingt heures surtout.

- Mais père, Jay est blessé ! S'exclama ma sœur, inquiète.

- Tant pis pour lui, cela le rendra plus fort. Encaisser la douleur en silence, rend les hommes meilleurs !

Je vis qu'elle allait de nouveau répliquer, j'effectuai une pression sur son bras de ma main pour la faire taire.

- Allez ! Rendez-moi fier ! Un jour vous serez à la tête de mon empire !

Je regardai Emy, elle ne disait rien, fixant notre père avec autant de haine que la mienne. Chacun de notre côté voulions protéger l'autre, mais un jour notre père paierait ces années de mauvais traitements… Je me dirigeai vers la salle de musique lorsque mon téléphone sonna, je décrochai.

- Oui ?

- Euh allo Jay ? C'est Alexis, excuses-moi je ne te dérange pas ?

Lorsque j'entendis le son de sa voix, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, ma sœur me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu lui manques déjà ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui souris, ma sœur avait le don pour tout occulter. Après ce que nous venions de subir, elle gardait sa fraîcheur. J'aurais aimé en dire autant ! Malgré tout je me détendis, ne voulant pas inquiéter ma nouvelle amie.

- Jay, je te dérange ?

- Bien-sûr que non Alexis ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es bien rentrée chez toi ?

- Oui mais c'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question ! Est-ce que tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Non ça va ! Lui mentis-je. Je vais d'ailleurs commencer mon cours de piano, mais mon prof n'est pas encore là. Veux-tu que je te joue quelque chose ?

- Oh oui, j'adorerais !

- C'est d'accord, restes en ligne. Je posai le téléphone sur le bord du piano. Ok ! Alors je vais te faire découvrir une musique que ma mère me jouait lorsque j'étais petit…

video/xbdikk_city-hunter-sadness-piano_music

Je commençai à jouer. Cela faisait 8 ans que je n'avais pas joué cette musique, je me souvenais des notes comme si je la jouais tous les jours. Mon plaisir était décuplé car je ne jouais pas seulement pour moi mais pour quelqu'un et cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Je tachai de mettre toute mon âme dans ce morceau que j'adorais, que ma mère me jouait lorsque j'étais petit et les souvenirs remontèrent…

_- Jay mon chéri vient manger !_

_- Na, maman je veux rester jouer du piano ! _

_Ma mère vint me voir dans la salle de musique accompagnée de ma sœur. _

_- Jay j'ai faim moi ! Maman a fait des samoussas aux crevettes avec du riz ! Dépêche__-__toi ! Me disait ma sœur. _

_Je refus__ai__ de quitter ce piano sans que ma mère me joue ce morceau avant. Elle avait un talent naturel pour cela, j'étais emporté par le son que produisait ma chère mère en jouant de cet instrument__. E__lle me l'avait appris alors que je n'avais que 5 ans, je commençais le piano._

_- Jay__,__ plus tard tu joueras cette musique à la perfection pour quelqu'un qui fera battre __ton __cœur…_

_- Moi ! Maman, je fais battre ton cœur ? _

_A chaque fois elle me prenait dans ses bras, me serrant fort contre elle._

_- Oh oui mon chéri, ta sœur et toi, vous faites battre mon cœur, je vous aime plus que tout._

_Je me souvenais du jour où j'avais joué ce morceau en entier pour la première fois à ma mère. J'avais sept ans, je n'osais pas me lancer__,__ et pourtant je le jouais à la perfection. Elle me disait que je jouais mieux qu'elle et me demandais de jouer pour elle à présent__,__ comme elle l'avait fait pour moi jusqu'à maintenant. Je me remémor__ai__ ce jour où j'étais si angoissé__,__ que mes mains tremblaient__. M__ais j'avais joué pour elle, mettant mon cœur et mon âme dans cette partition__. J__e lui avais di__t__ qu'elle était la femme de ma vie et que je n'aimerais qu'elle jusqu'à ma mort. Elle avait ri en me disant qu'un jour une jeune femme ravirait mon cœur. Ma mère que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, ce jour__-__là avait trouvé la mort… Au jour d'aujourd'hui, ma sœur et moi étions toujours inconsolables de la perte du seul être qui nous aimait vraiment…_

Je jouai la dernière note, et une larme coula sur ma joue. Pourquoi avais-je joué ce morceau pour Alexis, une fille que je ne connaissais que depuis quinze heures ? Un silence se fit, puis Alexis me dit la voix tremblotante :

- Oh mon Dieu Jay, ce morceau est sublime, ta mère doit être fière de toi lorsque tu lui joues !

Je pris une grande inspiration.

- Ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais sept ans !

Un silence se fit, j'avais été trop direct.

- Oh pardon ! Je …

- Ne t'excuses pas tu n'y es pour rien !

Un deuxième silence.

- Je vais te laisser Alexis, on se retrouve demain ? Lui dis-je pour couper court au malaise.

- Bien-sûr, je n'ai pas fini de te faire visiter le lycée !

- Tant mieux alors ! Je te dis à demain, passe une bonne nuit... Alexis.

J'avais prononcé son prénom dans un murmure, j'étais troublé. Toutes mes émotions étaient à fleur de peau. Etait-ce parce que j'avais joué ce morceau ? Je me retournai pour voir si mon professeur arrivait et je vis ma sœurqui me souriait. A ce moment, j'eus l'impression de voir ma mère…

**Alexis  
**  
Je rentrai à la maison, m'annonçant comme à mon habitude, et ma grand-mère vint m'accueillir.

- Oh ma chérie, que t'es-t-il arrivée ? Tu devais rentrer bien plus tôt.

J'expliquai à grand-mère ma mésaventure, après la fin de mon récit elle me dit :

- Tu devrais téléphoner à ce héros si tu as son numéro, juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles !

- Tu crois que cela n'est pas déplacé ? Lui demandai-je anxieuse à l'idée de l'avoir au téléphone.

- Pourquoi cela serait-il déplacé ? Il t'a sauvée, tu te dois de prendre de ses nouvelles ma chérie. Ce garçon a sauvé ma petite fille, il mérite tous les égards !

Je regardai ma grand-mère qui me souriait, puis je pris mon téléphone, cherchant le numéro de Jay dans mon répertoire. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, j'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel. Au bout de trois sonneries, il décrocha :

- Oui ?

- Euh allo Jay ? C'est Alexis, excuse-moi, je ne te dérange pas ?

J'entendis la voix d'Emy au loin.

- Tu lui manques déjà ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, ce que cela pouvait être gênant. Je lui demandai de nouveau:

- Jay, je te dérange ?

- Bien-sûr que non Alexis ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es bien rentrée chez toi ?

Sa sollicitude me toucha, ce garçon était vraiment trop adorable, je souris :

- Oui mais c'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question ! Est-ce que tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Non ça va !

Je ne fus rassurée qu'à moitié, il me semblait qu'il n'allait pas si bien que cela.

- Je vais d'ailleurs commencer mon cours de piano, mais mon prof n'est pas encore là. Veux-tu que je te joue quelque chose ?

Cette proposition m'enchanta, depuis ce matin, je rêvais de l'entendre jouer à nouveau.

- Oh oui, j'adorerais !

- C'est d'accord, reste en ligne. Ok ! Alors je vais te faire découvrir une musique que ma mère me jouait lorsque j'étais petit.

video/xbdikk_city-hunter-sadness-piano_music

Je l'entendis poser son téléphone et il commença à jouer une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas. Elle était empreinte de nostalgie, de douceur, de tendresse, d'amour… Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, Dieu que cette mélodie était belle ! A travers la musique, j'avais l'impression de toucher du bout des doigts l'âme de Jay, il m'ouvrait un pan de son enfance. Sans savoir pourquoi, une larme coula le long de ma joue. Le son du piano se tut, et je ne sus quoi dire, tellement l'émotion m'étreignait. Je finis par balbutier :

- Oh mon Dieu Jay ce morceau est sublime ! Ta mère doit être fière de toi lorsque tu lui joues !

Je l'entendis inspirer.

- Ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais sept ans !

Je ne sus que répondre, je lui avais fait remémorer de mauvais moments.

- Oh pardon ! Je…

- Ne t'excuse pas tu n'y es pour rien !

Je ne savais que dire, il mit fin au silence pesant :

- Je vais te laisser Alexis, on se retrouve demain ?

Je lui répondis détendue :

- Bien-sûr, je n'ai pas fini de te faire visiter le lycée !

- Tant mieux alors ! Je te dis à demain, passe une bonne nuit... Alexis.

Il raccrocha, j'étais troublée par sa façon de prononcer mon prénom comme dans un murmure. Mon téléphone me fit redescendre sur terre, je regardai mon écran, lorsque je vis qui était mon interlocuteur, je soupirai gênée :

- Ashley ? Salut comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi mon ange ?

- Ça va ? Je suis vraiment éreintée et toi ?

- M'en parles pas, ma tante ne cesse de pleurer et de prendre ma chemise comme mouchoir, pourtant elle a toujours détesté mon oncle !

- Ah ! Fut tout ce que je pus lui répondre.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, comme je te l'ai dit je suis assez fatiguée !

- Très bien je te laisse dans ce cas, je te rappellerai, je t'aime, à demain !

- Oui... A demain...

Je raccrochai, me sentant coupable, comme si je l'avais trompé. Pourtant je n'avais rien fait de mal. Alors pourquoi avais-je une boule qui m'enserrait l'estomac ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Voila les gens je poste la suite aujourd'hui parce qu'avec la nouvelle découpe j'ai de quoi faire alors voici un nouveau chapitre pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas lu ! Pour info n'oubliez pas sept jours pour agir et Amazones c'est vraiment décevant et décourageant pour le coup si vous voulez plus les lires ces fics dites le ! Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture plus ou moins inédite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Nouvelle drogue**

**Kate**  
  
Cela faisait plus d'une minute que j'effectuais le massage cardiaque en vain. Mes yeux s'embrumaient de larmes, je n'en pouvais plus. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, je ne voulais pas, j'avais besoin de lui…

- Rick ! Je t'en supplie restes auprès de moi !

Je lui donnai un grand coup de poing sur la poitrine, et le miracle se produisit : je l'entendis respirer, du moins c'était plutôt un râle, mais son cœur était reparti. Je le serrai dans mes bras, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Je le berçai contre moi, le serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais, comme s'il allait disparaître. Je remerciai le ciel de me l'avoir rendu. Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux. Il me regarda, un silence se fit, puis il se mit à hurler ! Il me repoussa violemment et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Non, je ne veux pas, partez, partez !

Je le vis chasser des insectes imaginaires avec ses mains. Apparemment la drogue continuait son effet, mais cette fois, les hallucinations paraissaient terrifiantes. Apres avoir appelé les secours, je m'approchai tout doucement en lui parlant. Je m'accroupis, à présent il était prostré la tête dans les genoux se balançant d'avant en arrière. Je posai doucement une main sur son épaule, il sursauta :

- Rick... c'est moi Beck... Kate... tout ira bien, je t'assure, calme-toi. Ce que tu vois n'est pas réel.

Il me regarda, et mon cœur se serra à la vue de son regard empli de terreur, je me sentais impuissante, coupable. C'est moi qui aurais dû vivre cela, c'est moi qui devais le protéger, mais encore une fois, c'est lui qui m'avait sauvée... Il regarda autour de lui, tremblant comme une feuille, il recommença son balancement.

- J'ai peur, ils sont partout !

- Tout ira bien... Je suis là, je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal, lui dis-je en le serrant contre moi.

Il blottit sa tête dans mon cou, enroulant ses bras autour de moi. Je fermai les yeux, posant ma tête sur la sienne, je le serrai un peu plus fort. Cette étreinte, encore une fois n'était pas commune, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle se fasse en d'autres circonstances. A ce moment une multitude de sentiments m'enserraient le cœur, j'avais failli le perdre. Cela avait éveillé en moi un sentiment que je ne pensais pas avoir pour lui, j'étais embrouillée, troublée, perdue...

Les secours arrivèrent, je leur expliquai ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'ils voulurent faire monter Castle dans l'ambulance, il s'accrocha à moi.

- Non, je ne veux pas, ne les laisse pas m'emmener.

Je lui parlai tout doucement comme une mère rassure son enfant après un cauchemar.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont les gentils, ils vont t'aider. Et puis je te protège, tu te souviens ?

Sans relâcher mon étreinte, je le fis se lever. Un ambulancier voulut m'aider mais Castle se blottit contre moi un peu plus. Je mis une main devant moi, leur signifiant de ne rien faire pour l'instant. Ils se reculèrent, je fis monter Castle dans l'ambulance, et le fis s'allonger, il agrippa les manches de ma veste.

- Allongez-vous avec lui, je pense que cela le rassura ! Me dit un secouriste.

- Mais… ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, on va se débrouiller. Pour l'instant l'essentiel, c'est qu'il se calme car, comme nous ne savons pas quelle drogue lui a été injectée, nous ne pouvons lui donner aucun calmant sans risque d'interaction, et puisqu'il a déjà fait un arrêt cardiaque, nous ne prendrons aucun risque.

J'hésitai un peu puis finis par m'allonger avec Castle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je sentis mes joues qui s'empourpraient. Quelle situation embarrassante ! Je me baffai mentalement, alors que mon ami avait besoin de moi, je me sentais gênée par la situation. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté là-dedans, enfin j'essayai de m'en convaincre.

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à l'hôpital, Castle fut pris en charge immédiatement. Il s'était endormi dans l'ambulance, ce qui facilita le travail des secouristes et urgentistes. Ils lui firent une prise de sang afin d'analyser la drogue qu'on lui avait injectée. Pour ma part j'en profitai pour appeler Esposito et Ryan pour qu'ils viennent récupérer la seringue, pour l'envoyer au labo afin de vérifier si l'on pouvait y trouver des empreintes exploitables, et voir si la drogue était connue du marché. Car jamais je n'avais vu ce genre d'effet, du moins aussi violent.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ryan et Esposito vinrent chercher la seringue, je leur fis un topo rapide de la situation.

- On s'occupe de tout, t'inquiète pas, on te tient au courant dès qu'on a du nouveau, me dit Esposito.

- Faites mettre sous surveillance ce restaurant, bien que je ne pense pas que notre homme refasse surface dans les parages de si tôt. On pourrait avoir des pistes pour savoir où il se cache ! Leur ordonnai-je.

- Sans problème, tiens-nous au courant pour Castle.

J'acquiesçai. Ils partirent, et je restais debout dans la salle d'attente commençant à faire les cent pas.

Au bout d'une heure, je vis Josh arriver. D'abord surprise, je compris qu'on avait dû l'appeler suite à l'arrêt cardiaque de Castle. Il me serra dans ses bras puis m'embrassa. Je le repoussai gentiment demandant des nouvelles de mon partenaire.

- Il a eu un réveil très difficile, il semblait vraiment effrayé. Nous avons dû l'attacher le temps que les résultats de l'analyse arrivent.

- Que lui ont-ils injecté, ces salopards ?

- On lui a administré une nouvelle drogue qui vient d'entrer sur le marché, d'après ce que j'ai compris !

- Comment s'appelle cette drogue ?

- Je ne sais pas, pour cela tu devras interroger le docteur O'Malley. Apparemment, il a déjà eu affaire à cette drogue et ses effets !

- Je peux le rencontrer ? Demandai-je.

- Bien sûr, je vais te le faire appeler !

- Est-ce normal de faire un arrêt cardiaque avec cette drogue ?

- C'est la première fois je pense, car sinon je serais intervenu sur d'autre cas !

- Mais alors pourquoi a-t-il fait un arrêt ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai décelé aucune anomalie cardiaque chez ton écrivain.

Je regardai Josh surprise par ce sous-entendu, il semblait contrarié.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien !

J'insistai :

- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose !

- Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu sembles bien plus proche de ce gars que de moi...

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermai. Et au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent interminable, il me dit :

- Peut être aurai-je dû partir pour Haïti !

Je restai sans voix. Que voulait-il insinuer ?

- Je suis proche de lui, bien sûr, c'est mon partenaire !

- Ah bon ? Il est flic ?

- Non, mais il n'a pas besoin d'avoir de plaque pour agir en tant que tel. Il m'a encore sauvé ce soir, c'est moi qui aurais dû me trouver à sa place !

- Pourquoi le gardes-tu encore à tes côtés depuis tout ce temps, il ne fait que t'attirer des ennuis ! Tu le dis toi-même que c'est un vrai gamin !

- Il peut s'avérer utile sur des enquêtes, je dois bien le reconnaître. Et puis je te rappelle, que c'est le maire qui a ordo...

Il m'interrompit.

- Ne me ressers pas cette excuse, je vois bien comment il te regarde. Il est amoureux de toi et si tu lui demandais, il partirait !

Je commençai à être énervée par cette discussion.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Une crise de jalousie, crois-tu que c'est le moment ? Si tu regrettes tant que cela de ne pas être parti, dis-le, mais ne trouve pas l'excuse de Castle pour en avoir le cran !

Il baissa la tête, je l'avais blessé. Ce que je pouvais être stupide des fois. Je voulus lui prendre la main mais il se recula :

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu fasses un choix !

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

- Qui aimes-tu réellement ?

Je ne sus que dire à cet instant, j'aurais voulu lui répondre que c'était lui que j'aimais, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, comme si mon cœur arrêtait cette réponse au bord de mes lèvres. Il me regarda.

- La réponse semble claire... me dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

N'appréciant pas son attitude dans un moment aussi critique, je décidais de couper court à la conversation, priant pour que Josh comprenne qu'il valait mieux en rester là.

-Ecoutes Josh, tu deviens franchement ridicule, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me fais une scène alors que mon partenaire a failli mourir !

-Je crois que tu vois parfaitement au contraire…. Tu te passerais de moi, mais te passerais-tu de Castle ?

Sur ces mots, il partit sans attendre ma réponse, comme si celle-ci paraissait évidente à ses yeux. Je restais un moment désemparée, ne pouvant plus bouger, ses paroles m'ayant blessée. Je lui en voulais, mais au fond de moi-même, je devais bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Qui aimais-je vraiment ? J'aimais Josh, c'était sûr, mais en étais-je amoureuse ? Et Castle dans tout cela ? Que ressentais-je pour lui ? J'avais compris, lorsque j'avais failli le perdre, qu'il était pour moi bien plus qu'un ami, lui aussi je l'aimais...

- Lieutenant Beckett ?

Je sortis de mes pensées pour voir qui m'interpellait, Je vis un médecin, certainement celui dont Josh m'avait parlé.

- Je me présente, je suis le docteur O'Malley. Vous vouliez me poser des questions ?

- Euh... Oui, avez-vous déjà vu ce genre de cas ?

- Eh bien pas avec un arrêt cardiaque, mais depuis six mois environ, je vois arriver régulièrement des gens sous l'effet de cette nouvelle drogue !

- Savez-vous comment elle se nomme ?

- L'exquise. Elle provoque une très forte dépendance, dès la première prise, les effets sont dévastateurs. Vous passez de l'euphorie la plus totale à une terreur sans nom.

Je réagis instantanément.

- Dès la première prise ? Cela veut dire que mon ami va être en manque ?

- Oui, c'est pour cela que nous allons le garder quarante-huit heures afin que son corps évacue toute la drogue. Puis nous allons le mettre sous sevrage. Je pense qu'il devrait bien s'en sortir du fait qu'il ne l'a pas pris de son propre chef !

- Vous avez dit que personne n'a fait d'arrêt cardiaque jusqu'à présent ?

- Pas à ma connaissance !

- Alors pourquoi en a-t-il fait un ?

- Eh bien, je pense que c'est dû au fait qu'on lui ait injecté la drogue directement en plein cœur, cela a multiplié la puissance du produit.

- Il n'aura pas de séquelles ?

- Heureusement non, c'est un battant. Sans vous bien sûr il serait mort, vous avez agi très vite !

- Je peux aller le voir ?

- Bien sûr mais il dort. Nous lui avons donné un tranquillisant car il hurlait. Il n'a pas cessé de vous réclamer d'ailleurs !

Je me mordis les lèvres. Alors voilà pourquoi Josh était si contrarié. Mais pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas informée de cela ? Il m'avait dit que Castle était amoureux de moi, comme pour me faire réagir, mais ne m'avait pas dit qu'il m'avait réclamé. Son attitude n'était plus seulement blessante, elle était aussi puérile, et je savais qu'il allait falloir que nous ayons une explication très rapidement. Mais avant cela, j'allais devoir faire le point et être capable de répondre à cette question, à la fois si simple et si compliquée qu'il m'avait posé, et qui me trottait dans la tête.

- Je vous montre où il se trouve ? Me demanda le docteur, me sortant de nouveau de mes songes.

Reportant mon attention sur lui, je lui souriais en guise d'excuse.

-Avec plaisir, merci.

Me rendant mon sourire, il passa devant moi, m'invitant d'un geste à lui emboîter le pas.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Je le suivis, jusqu'au bout d'un couloir, et nous nous stoppâmes devant une porte entrouverte. J'entendis un bip régulier, et le cœur serré, je pénétrai dans la chambre. Castle dormait paisiblement. Je l'observai, sans craindre d'être surprise, et soupirais tant il était magnifique. De le voir comme ça, si démuni, me serra de plus belle le coeur, et plus je m'approchai du lit; plus il battait la chamade. Je repensai instantanément aux paroles de Josh. ''Qui aimes-tu vraiment ?'' A cet instant le doute ne subsista plus dans mon esprit. Celui que j'aimais vraiment. Cet homme qui avait toujours été là pour moi, celui sur qui je pouvais compter à chaque instant, celui à qui j'avais dévoilé les choses les plus secrètes de ma vie, celui avec qui j'avais partagé les instants tragiques, comme les instants magiques, celui qui tant de fois m'avait soutenu, qui avait rendu ma vie plus douce, qui me faisait rire dans les instants tristes, celui qui me regardait comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde, celui-là même, dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse, était allongé, là, sur ce lit d'hôpital...

Je m'assis près de lui, encore émue par cette révélation. C'était à la fois une surprise, et une évidence. Dès le départ, j'avais pressenti que Castle tiendrait une place privilégiée dans ma vie, mais j'avais également su qu'il possédait le pouvoir de me briser le cœur, et j'avais donc fait ce que je faisais le mieux dans une situation que je ne maîtrisais pas. Je m'étais blindée, me fermant à mes sentiments pour lui, niant l'amour qu'il m'inspirait avec acharnement. Mais ça ne pouvait plus durer, pas alors qu'une fois encore, j'avais été à deux doigts de le perdre. Combien de chance la vie m'offrirait-elle avant de considérer que j'avais épuisé ma réserve, et que Castle ne disparaisse à jamais de mon existence sans que j'aie eu l'occasion de lui ouvrir mon cœur ? Un goût amer envahit ma bouche à cette pensée, et un long frémissement d'angoisse me secoua en imaginant ce que serait ma vie sans lui. Josh avait raison. Je pourrais facilement me passer de lui, mais pas de Castle.

Je lui pris la main, la serrant dans la mienne. Levant sa main jusqu'à ma bouche, je déposai un baiser sur sa main, puis posai ma joue sur celle-ci, avant de fermer les yeux, soudain gagnée par une profonde lassitude.

Je fus réveillée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone, et instinctivement, je tournai la tête vers Castle, constatant qu'il dormait toujours profondément. Je décrochai le plus vite possible pour ne pas le réveiller, consciente que plus il dormirait, plus vite il évacuerait le poison qui circulait dans ses veines, et moins il souffrirait du manque... Rien que de penser à ce par quoi Rick allait passer, je grimaçai. Rick… voilà que je l'appelais par son prénom songeai-je en souriant. Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il dormait toujours, je m'éloignai de quelques pas pour ne pas de déranger et pouvoir répondre tranquillement à cet appel.

- Beckett !

Je reconnus la voix d'Esposito.

- On a un nouveau cadavre sur les bras. Désolé de te déranger mais on a besoin de toi !

Je soupirai de lassitude, dépitée à l'idée de devoir laisser mon équipier seul alors que plus que jamais il allait avoir besoin de moi. Mais j'avais une enquête sur les bras, et je ne pouvais pas renoncer à rejoindre mon équipe. Comme l'avait souligné Josh, Castle n'était pas de la police, et même si les Gars comprendraient mon désir de rester auprès de lui, il en serait différent pour ma hiérarchie. Le capitaine n'apprécierait pas de me voir délaisser une affaire difficile alors que la vie de Castle n'était plus en danger. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était me rendre sur les lieux du crime et demander à l'équipe soignante de me prévenir lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

- J'arrive !

Sans laisser à Espoisto le temps d'en placer une, je raccrochai en regardant Castle.

Dans un nouveau soupir, je me rapprochai de son lit, et m'emparai à nouveau de sa main, jouant machinalement avec ses doigts. Puis lentement, veillant à ne pas déranger son sommeil, je me penchai au-dessus de lui et lui caressai la joue, avant de déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. En me redressant, je constatai qu'un sourire venait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres, que j'embrassai sans pouvoir résister à la tentation...


	9. Chapter 9

**Voila dernier chapitre de la semaine, ne suis je pas fantastique et généreuse hein ? ( ouais ok en même temps j'ai de l'avance lol) Voila donc la suite pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas lu ou celles et ceux qui se font un plaisir de redécouvrir cette fic, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews allez bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Pour celles que j'aime…**

**Rick**

Je m'éveillai péniblement, la lumière me brûlait les yeux. A peine les avais-je ouvert, que je les refermai. J'avais froid, très froid, à tel point que je grelottais. Je me passai la main sur le front, recouvert de sueur, alors que j'étais frigorifié. J'haletais, me sentant oppressé. Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir, me provoquant des nausées. Je regardai autour de moi. Où étais-je ?

- A l'hôpital ?

Mais pourquoi ? Que m'était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi étais-je branché de toutes parts, mais surtout où était Kate ? Mon cœur s'accéléra, l'angoisse monta, les tremblements se firent plus intenses. J'arrachai les fils qui me reliaient aux machines, ainsi que ceux des perfusions. Je vis mon sang jaillir de mon bras, mais je m'en fichais, totalement paniqué. Que s'était-il passé après mon blackout ? Kate était-elle blessée ? J'avais besoin de le savoir, j'avais besoin de la voir ! Lorsque je fus sur mes deux jambes, je m'écroulai à plat ventre sur le sol. Pourquoi ne me portaient-elles plus ? Une furieuse envie de rendre m'étreignit l'estomac, et sans que je ne puisse effectuer de mouvements, je vomis. Qu'y avait-il dans la seringue que cet homme m'avait planté en pleine poitrine ? Du poison ? Non je ne pensais pas. J'avais du mal à ordonner mes idées dans mon cerveau, je tentai de me relever, mais mes bras me lâchèrent à leur tour. Je me fis rouler sur le côté.

L'odeur pestilentielle qui se dégageait du résidu que j'avais déballé sur le sol me rendait encore plus malade. Des coups furent frappés, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Je captai une voix, celle de ma fille chérie, hurler. J'entendis ma mère appeler quelqu'un, une infirmière sans doute, tout était flou dans mon esprit. Je ne me souvenais que d'une chose, cet homme s'en prenant à Kate et moi m'interposant, prenant cette seringue à sa place. Mais après cela que s'était-il passé ? Plus j'essayais de me souvenir, moins j'y parvenais, et plus ma tête me faisait souffrir. Je sentis mon corps s'élever dans les airs, quelqu'un me portait.

- M Castle, vous devez rester couché, vous êtes encore faible, et regardez le travail que m'avez fait, il y'a du sang partout !

Bon sang mais que cette infirmière avait une voix agaçante, elle m'irritait.

- S'il vous plait, vous ne pouvez pas la fermer ? J'ai vraiment mal à la tête, et votre voix est des plus agaçante ! répliquai-je, étonné par la violence de ma réplique.

- Papa mais ça ne va pas ! me gronda ma fille.

- Hum ! Monsieur est grognon ? Bien je pars dans ce cas, pas besoin de soulager votre migraine, vous êtes à même de répliquer, donc c'est que tout va bien !

- Vous n'allez pas me donner de morphine ? Mais je souffre le martyre ! dis-je, paniqué.

- Sûrement pas, je vous ai redonné une dose il y a seulement une heure !

Je regardai Alexis, implorant :

- Dis-lui ma chérie, dis-lui à quel point j'ai mal !

Je vis des larmes naître dans les yeux de ma fille. Mince qu'avais-je dis ? Je sentais les nausées revenir.

- M Castle si vous avez mal, dormez et cela passera, mais je ne vous donnerai rien, tout ça parce que vous ressentez le manque ! m'informa l'infirmière en nettoyant mes bras maculés de sang.

Le manque ? Dans cette seringue il y avait de la drogue, j'étais en train de redescendre et de faire une crise de manque ?

- Votre corps provoque des douleurs parce qu'il veut de la drogue, soyez patient et cela passera !

Devant la détresse de ma fille, et la tristesse de ma mère j'abdiquai. Après tout, j'étais plus fort que cette saloperie que l'on m'avait fait prendre. Je devais me battre pour Alexis, ma mère et aussi pour Kate…En pensant à elle, mon angoisse revint, je demandai :

- Kate ! Comment va-t-elle ? Est-elle blessée ?

Ma fille me sourit en répondant :

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle va très bien, grâce à toi papa, mais elle se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi, comme nous tous.

Sur cette fin de phrase, je me sentis encore plus coupable. Je passai une main derrière la tête de ma fille, puis l'incitai à s'approcher afin que je dépose un baiser sur son front.

- Pardon ma chérie, je suis un mauvais père…

Ma fille se serra contre moi.

- Non t'es le meilleur père du monde, je t'interdis de dire ou de penser le contraire !

Je la serrai fort dans mes bras, remerciant les cieux d'avoir une fille si extraordinaire. Ma mère nous regardait avec un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. D'un coup ma fille se releva, fronçant les sourcils.

- Par contre tu as besoin d'une douche, désolée papa mais tu sens vraiment le fennec !

Nous rîmes tous, même l'infirmière se joignit à l'hilarité générale.

- Je vais vous conduire à la douche avant de vous remettre vos perfusions, ainsi vous serez mieux. Par contre plus de faux pas M Castle ou je vous attache au lit !

J'acquiesçai, bien trop heureux qu'elle m'autorise à aller enlever cette odeur insupportable, et ainsi, peut-être la douleur s'estomperait-elle. L'infirmière m'aida à me lever. Lorsque je fus sur mes jambes, celles-ci me portèrent difficilement. Je fus obligé de me soutenir à la soignante pour marcher. Elle me fit asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant afin de me conduire à la douche.

- Je vais être obligée de rester avec vous, vous tenez à peine debout.

Je la regardai surpris.

- Bien qu'une femme qui me propose de rester avec moi sous la douche m'enchante, je préférerais rester dans l'intimité quand même.

Elle me sourit.

- Pas de manière M Castle, vous n'êtes pas le premier homme que je vois nu.

- Ben je me doute, heureusement pour vous mais je…

Ma mère m'interrompit.

- Oh pour l'amour du ciel Richard, laisse cette infirmière faire son travail, elle n'a pas que toi à s'occuper.

Devant le ton autoritaire de ma mère je capitulai. L'infirmière lui lança un regard de remerciement, et nous quittâmes la chambre, non sans qu'elle appelle des aides-soignantes afin de changer les draps et de nettoyer mes souillures.

Kate

Je me dirigeai vers la scène de crime le cœur lourd, je ne voulais pas laisser Castle tout seul dans ce moment, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je commençais aussi à fatiguer, il était presque minuit et je sentais que je ne pourrais pas aller me coucher avant un moment. Mes pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers mon écrivain. Je me mordis les lèvres, tout était clair pour moi, j'en étais amoureuse comme jamais je ne l'avais été. J'avais tellement nié ce fait, qu'à présent j'avais peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. Plus d'une fois j'avais remarqué la façon dont il m'observait, me couvant du regard. J'en étais flattée, à chaque fois mon cœur battait la chamade, mais je n'avais jamais voulu voir la vérité en face. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'il ne se soit pas lassé, et que mes sentiments soient toujours partagés. Je voulais que cela marche entre nous. J'étais terrifiée, mais à présent, je ne pouvais plus faire semblant, je le voulais comme ami, partenaire, amant, amoureux.

Mais comment franchir le pas, comment lui faire comprendre que tout avait changé pour moi, que j'étais prête à lui ouvrir mon cœur ? D'un coup, le visage de Lanie m'apparut, je devais lui parler. Elle avait été la première à remarquer ce que je ressentais pour Castle, elle saurait me conseiller. Une soirée entre filles allait s'imposer dans les jours à venir. J'arrivai sur les lieux du crime. Esposito, Ryan et bien-sûr Lanie, étaient déjà sur place. Je garai ma voiture, puis après en être sortie, je m'approchai :

- Alors qu'est-ce qui nécessite ma présence ? N'y a-t-il pas d'autres lieutenants capables de résoudre des crimes ? dis-je de mauvaise humeur.

Lanie me regarda étonnée.

- Comment va notre écrivain ? me demanda-t-elle.

A ma tête dépitée, elle comprit la réponse.

- Bon qu'avons-nous ?

- Un meurtre similaire au précédent et… il faut que tu voies notre victime, me dit Esposito.

Je me penchai sur le corps, j'ouvris de grands yeux lorsque je vis que le cadavre sous mes yeux était celui de l'homme que nous recherchions, celui qui avait injecté de la drogue en plein cœur à Castle. Notre seul suspect était victime à son tour. Je soupirai découragée.

- Voila pourquoi nous t'avons appelée ! me dit Ryan.

- Savez-vous qui il était ?

- Justement non, on lui a limé les doigts, aucune empreinte ne sera exploitable.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. Je me tournai vers Lanie

- Lanie ! L'heure de la mort ?

- Je dirais entre 20h et 22 h.

Immédiatement après notre agression pensai-je. Cet homme avait fait une boulette en s'en prenant à nous et l'avait payée de sa vie.

-Crois-tu que la balle qu'il a dans la tête soit la cause de la mort cette fois ?

- Je ne saurais le dire, il faut que je lui fasse une prise de sang.

- Bien, dès que tu as les résultats, tu m'informes. Moi je retourne au bureau pour collecter d'autres informations.

- Non, tu ne trouveras rien de plus ce soir, rentre chez toi, tu es à bout. Va prendre un bon bain puis mets-toi au lit ! me recommanda mon amie.

Je lui souris.

- Très bien… Capitulai-je.

Elle commença à ranger ses affaires, puis me dit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je pense qu'une soirée entre filles s'impose très bientôt !

Je la regardai stupéfaite.

- Lanie ? Tu …

- Chut, ici il y a des oreilles indiscrètes, me dit-elle en regardant Ryan et Esposito.

Je lui souris de nouveau, puis après avoir salué mes amis, je retournai à ma voiture. Je décidai d'aller à l'hôpital pour voir comment allait Castle avant de rentrer chez moi. J'arrivai dans la chambre, et je vis Alexis endormie sur la banquette de la chambre. La pauvre semblait avoir énormément pleuré, les dessous de ses yeux étaient rougis. Que s'était-il passé durant mon absence ? Je posai ma veste, me demandant où pouvait bien se trouver Martha, sans doute à la machine à café. Je m'assis à côté du lit de mon ami, lui prenant la main, la serrant dans la mienne, le contemplant. Il était beau mais pas seulement, il avait un cœur généreux et brave, bien loin des clichés que lui octroyait la presse. Comment n'avais-je pas pu me rendre compte avant de ce que je ressentais ? Je m'étais fermée à lui depuis son départ pour les Hamptons avec Gina. Il m'avait blessée, je m'étais sentie rejetée, mais en y réfléchissant, n'était-ce pas de ma faute s'il avait choisi Gina ?

Plus d'une fois il m'avait proposée de partir avec lui, et j'avais toujours décliné. Je m'étais décidée trop tard, et il avait choisi une autre après mes multiples refus. Mon cœur se serra, j'avais peur, peur que cette fois encore, je me sois réveillée encore trop tard et qu'il ait de nouveau renoncé à moi…

- Kate ! Vous devriez rentrer chez vous ! me dit une voix derrière moi.

Je reconnus celle de Martha. Je me tournai vers elle, lui souriant.

- J'aimerais rester un peu, je…

Elle m'interrompit en posant une main sur mon épaule, me souriant, elle me dit :

- Kate je sais à quel point vous vous inquiétez pour lui. Vous vous sentez coupable parce que cette seringue vous était destinée. Mais mon fils est ainsi fait, il a toujours joué les preux chevaliers en armure. Pensez-vous qu'il apprécierait de vous voir tomber de fatigue ?

Je ne sus que répondre, elle avait raison. J'étais épuisée mais mon envie d'être auprès de lui était bien plus forte. Mais devant l'air préoccupé de la mère de Castle, j'abdiquai à contrecœur.

- Kate…

Je me retournai pour regarder Castle, il dormait toujours mais à présent son sommeil semblait agité.

- Non laissez-la, pas elle, arrêtez !

Il s'agitait dans tous les sens en hurlant, il faisait un cauchemar. Je devais le réveiller. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil en direction de Martha, je m'approchai du lit afin de réveiller Castle pour le rassurer. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, posant une main sur sa joue, la caressant, et l'autre sur son épaule. Je le secouai un peu pour l'éveiller.

- Castle réveillez-vous ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais bien !

Après quelques instants interminables, il ouvrit les yeux. Il me fixa incrédule puis sans prévenir, il me serra dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu peur, ils voulaient… Ils voulaient…

D'abord surprise, je lui rendis son étreinte, fermant les yeux en frottant son dos lentement pour le réconforter.

- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, je n'ai rien !

Je me dégageai un peu de ses bras pour l'observer, je pouvais encore lire la terreur sur son visage.

- Grâce à vous mon preux chevalier ! dis-je en souriant.

Il m'observa un moment, puis me rendit mon sourire. Je dégageai son front couvert de sueur des mèches de cheveux qui s'y collaient.

- Rendormez-vous, je reste avec vous.

Il se rallongea, le sourire aux lèvres, serrant ma main dans la sienne. J'entendis un long soupir provenant de Martha. Peu importait ce qu'elle pouvait penser, je ne laisserai pas l'homme que j'aimais seul cette nuit…

**Martha**Je revins de la cafétéria avec un café, cette soirée ayant été plus qu'éprouvante pour nous. Alexis s'était endormie, ainsi que Richard. Encore une épreuve pour la famille Rodgers, mais je savais que mon fils était fort, et qu'il arriverait à vaincre face à ce manque… Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, je constatai que Kate était revenue. La pauvre petite était au chevet de mon fils une nouvelle fois, mais il était temps pour elle de rentrer se reposer.

- Kate ! Vous devriez rentrer chez vous ! lui recommandai-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi, et j'eus la confirmation que cette pauvre femme était épuisée. Ses traits étaient tirés, et de profondes cernes s'étaient formées sous ses yeux. C'était à se demander comment elle tenait encore debout. Cette jeune femme était forte et courageuse, une vraie force de la nature, je l'admirais pour cela.

- J'aimerais rester un peu, je…me dit-elle comme une petite fille qui veut rester plus longtemps avec ses amis au parc.

Je lui souris, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Kate je sais à quel point vous vous inquiétez pour lui. Vous, vous sentez coupable parce que cette seringue vous était destinée. Mais mon fils est ainsi fait, il a toujours joué les preux chevaliers en armure. Pensez-vous qu'il apprécierait de vous voir tomber de fatigue ?

Je vis la contrariété dans son regard, mais elle baissa la tête, capitulant. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Richard se fasse entendre :

- Kate …

Nous tournâmes la tête immédiatement. Mon fils semblait faire un cauchemar.

- Non laissez-la, pas elle, arrêtez !

Kate alla à son chevet, s'asseyant sur le lit, elle l'éveilla en douceur.

- Castle réveillez-vous ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais bien !

Je vis mon garçon peiner à ouvrir les yeux. Il observa Kate un instant, puis la prit dans ses bras. Je ne pus retenir un sourire, mon fils était décidément et irrémédiablement amoureux du Lieutenant, et comment lui en vouloir ? Cette femme était fantastique.

- J'ai eu peur, ils voulaient… ils voulaient…

Le serrant à son tour, je vis que les sentiments de mon fils étaient partagés.

- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, je n'ai rien ! Grâce à vous mon preux chevalier !

Je souris de nouveau, attendrie.

- Rendormez-vous, je reste avec vous !

Cette remarque m'arracha un soupir. Décidément cette femme était vraiment formidable, je me demandai seulement quand ces deux-là se décideraient à franchir le pas…


	10. Chapter 10

**Voila les gens aujourd'hui jeudi c'est le choc des cultures ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Douche écossaise **

**Rick**

Je m'étais endormi paisiblement, sachant Kate à mes côtés, lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante m'étreignit l'estomac, me tirant de mon sommeil. Je serrai les draps pour ne pas hurler, me cabrant en arrière. Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche, et de nouveau, j'eus envie de rendre. Bien-sûr, mon agitation réveilla Beckett qui dormait près de moi. Elle se redressa au moment où je vomissais. Quelle déchéance ! Heureusement, ma fille et ma mère étaient rentrées, mais c'était pire, car la femme dont j'étais fou amoureux me voyait dans la pire des conditions. Dans mon malheur, j'avais eu la présence d'esprit, et le temps, de me tourner pour ne pas lui vomir dessus, parce que là, j'aurais très certainement signé mon arrêt de mort. Quelle femme appréciait de se faire recouvrir d'une matière visqueuse et pestilentielle ? Aucune à ma connaissance, et vu le caractère volcanique de ma partenaire, elle risquait fort de ne pas goûter la plaisanterie, sans vilain jeu de mots.

- Castle ! Que se passe-t-il ? me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- J'ai mal, je ne… argh… Mon ventre j'ai mal !

Je geignais comme un enfant, mais pour le moment, c'était là le cadet de mes soucis. Car si mon esprit semblait fonctionné à peu près correctement, mon corps lui, me faisait cruellement défaut, et j'avais l'impression de ne plus en avoir le contrôle. Sans parler de l'horrible douleur qui me tordait l'estomac, et parcourait chaque cellule de mon être. Me tordant littéralement, je ne pus retenir un cri, alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Kate appuya sur la sonnette des infirmières, les traits crispés par l'inquiétude, et un autre sentiment que j'identifiai comme de la culpabilité, et si j'avais été dans un meilleur état, je lui aurais dit qu'elle n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mais j'avais l'impression que de milliers de scarabées avaient pris d'assaut mon corps, et qu'ils me dévoraient de l'intérieur. Me tenant le ventre à deux mains, je me tordais sous une nouvelle vague de nausées, et elle me soutint, alors que je vomissais de nouveau. L''infirmière arriva en courant.

- J'ai mal, donnez-moi quelque chose !

L'infirmière repoussa Kate, me plaquant sur le matelas.

- Mais que faites-vous ? entendis-je demander mon amie.

- Monsieur Castle, c'est dans votre tête ! C'est la drogue qui parle, elle s'évacue de votre corps mais votre corps en redemande, vous donnant divers symptômes, le mal en est une des principales, luttez !

Je me tordis de douleur. Est-ce que c'était vraiment la drogue ? Elle devait se tromper, j'avais si mal. Elle me fit me lever.

- Sous la douche, vous retrouverez vos idées !

Elle voulut me traîner, mais je me débattis.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Vous êtes méchante !

Est-ce moi qui venais de dire cela ? On aurait dit un gamin de quatre ans. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche,, pourtant une douche serait la bienvenue. Je venais de nouveau de souiller ma chemise de nuit, et cela sous le regard de ma muse. Mon égo allait avoir du mal à se remettre d'un coup pareil. Je vis l'infirmière regarder Kate, lui demandant de l'aide. Dès que les mains rassurantes de mon amour se posèrent sur moi, je cessai de me débattre, et je me laissai faire alors qu'elles me tirèrent jusqu'à la douche. L'infirmière alluma l'eau froide et me poussa dessous sans ménagement. J'hurlai alors que l'eau glacée frappait mon corps comme des dizaines de pic de glace, accentuant ma douleur au lieu de l'apaiser. Kate assistait à la scène, impuissante, et je la regardai, la suppliant d'intervenir, de faire partir cette souffrance qui me rendait fou.

- Kate pourquoi, j'ai mal ?

Je pouvais lire le désarroi et la tristesse dans les yeux de ma partenaire, et je m'en voulais de lui infliger un tel spectacle. Je ne serais vraiment pas étonné de la voir disparaître de ma vie sans autre forme de procès. J'étais nu devant elle, et elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué, trop préoccupé par ma détresse. J'en aurais presque rit tellement c'était affligeant. .La température polaire de l'eau me fit pousser un nouveau glapissement, et je tentai de me défaire de la poigne de fer de ma tortionnaire afin de m'extirper de la douche, mais cette idiote de soignante m'y recolla, prenant visiblement plaisir à la tâche.

- Mais arrêtez, c'est vraiment obligé ? entendis-je Kate dire.

Le ton de sa voix me fit sourire, car je l'avais souvent entendu s'adresser à moi sur ce ton, et cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas moi qui était à l'origine de sa colère, c'était mon bourreau, et je me réjouissais de voir ma muse la renvoyer dans les cordes. Avec intérêt, je guettai la réaction de l'infirmière, qui s'énerva, sans pour autant me relâcher.

- Mademoiselle, si vous voulez m'apprendre mon métier, allez-y ! Montrez-moi comment calmer un toxico en manque !

Cette fois c'est mon amie qui s'énerva, n'appréciant visiblement pas que cette femme parle de moi comme d'un drogué lambda, et je devais admettre que je n'aimais pas ça non plus. Il ne manquerait plus que la presse ait vent de cette histoire, et il en serait fait de ma réputation, même si cela ferait probablement décollé les ventes de mes livres, je risquais fort d'être traîné dans la boue par des journalistes peu scrupuleux. J'étais peut-être en manque, mais je n'avais jamais touché à la drogue de ma vie, et je ne voulais pas que les gens me voient comme une de ces nombreuses célébrités qui, grisées par leur succès, tombait dans tous les excès. J'étais peut-être fou de douleur, mais encore suffisamment lucide pour vouloir me passer d'une telle publicité, sans parler les répercutions que cela aurait sur mon entourage. :

- Ce n'est pas un toxico, il a juste été drogué à son insu, il a besoin d'aide et c'est tout !

- Je le sais bien, mais cela ne change rien au final !

Kate m'observa d'un air dubitatif. Je tremblais comme une feuille en claquant des dents. Elle tourna le bouton sur l'eau chaude, indifférente au fait que ses vêtements furent instantanément trempés. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis pincer les lèvres au contact de l'eau glacée, et elle adressa un regard lourd de reproche à l'infirmière.

- Est-ce la peine de lui faire attraper une pneumonie pour autant ?

L'infirmière, vexée, lança un regard noir à Beckett, mais cette dernière ne le vit pas, ou préféra l'ignorer. Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux, attendant de me voir passer du violet plein de charme que je devais arborer en ce moment, à une couleur un peu moins synonyme d'hypothermie. Je vis la soignante partir en lançant un « débrouillez-vous » plein d'amabilité, et je soupirai de soulagement en me retrouvant seul avec ma muse. Je n'aimai pas critiquer les gens, mais décidément, cette femme n'était pas faite pour ce métier. Transi de froid, je tremblais si fort, que j'avais du mal à conserver mon équilibre. Alors que je vacillai, je sentis les bras de Kate s'enrouler autour de ma taille, et me stabiliser.

- Ecoutez, calmez-vous, ne pensez à rien, faites le vide, me dit-elle d'une voix calme et apaisante, presqu'hypnotisante.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et, sans que je sache pourquoi, des larmes vinrent à mes yeux, et je pleurai comme un enfant, ne pouvant m'arrêter. Alors malgré l'eau de la douche qui déferlait en cascade du pommeau, Kate me rejoignit, et me prit dans ses bras, se faisant doucher, elle aussi.

- Chut ! Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Encore une fois elle me tutoya. Je me souvenais vaguement de la première fois où elle l'avait fait, lorsque nous étions dans cette ruelle. Elle me parlait, me réconfortait, me suppliait de m'accrocher, de rester avec elle, de ne pas l'abandonner. Je sentais son odeur sublime de cerise envahir mes sens, et je l'entourai à mon tour de mes bras, me pressant contre elle, indifférent au fait que j'étais nu. Je savais que je prenais un risque, et qu'elle risquait fort de me repousser, mais au lieu de ça, je sentis ses mains danser dans mon dos en un geste apaisant, mais qui m'embrasa, me réchauffant bien plus efficacement que l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur nos corps enlacés. Me sentant plané, sans que la drogue y soit pour quoique ce soit, je nichai mon visage dans son cou, inspirant pleinement cette odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, et sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, j'embrassai sa peau délicate. Je sentis sa surprise, et de crainte qu'elle ne cherche à m'échapper, je la serrai contre moi un peu plus, refusant de mettre un terme à cette étreinte. Je continuai mes baisers, et elle gémit, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau, sans que je sache si c'était pour me repousser ou pour m'encourager, et au fond, cela n'avait que peu d'importance.

- Rick… On ne… peut pas… Arrête…

Ignorant sa supplique, j'appuyai un peu plus mes baisers, et remontai jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Kate… Tu me rends fou…

Sur ses mots, je pris possession de ses lèvres, cherchant à en franchir la barrière afin d'accéder aux profondeurs soyeuses de sa bouche délicieuse. Elle se crispa de surprise, puis, dans un soupir de reddition qui me fit rugir de satisfaction, me rendit mon baiser, m'autorisant l'accès à sa bouche. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et s'entremêlèrent, ne faisant qu'une. Ce baiser était passionnel, sensuel, et empli des sentiments que nous avions soigneusement enfermés en bouteille durant toutes ces années. Je sentis le désir monter en moi, sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. J'aurais dû en être mortifié, mais la brume qui obscurcissait mon cerveau annihilait toute pudeur, et je me pressai fiévreusement contre Kate, afin qu'elle sache exactement l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi Je caressai sa poitrine à travers son chemisier mouillé, révélant pour mon plus grand plaisir les secrets de ses formes envoûtantes, et décuplant sa sensualité. Elle émit un autre gémissement, et se plaqua fougueusement contre moi, nous faisant glisser contre le mur sans pour autant mettre un terme à notre échange explosif. Lorsque l'air nous manqua, manquant faire exploser nos poumons, nous nous séparâmes. Haletante elle me dit :

- Je t'en prie… restons-en là, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment !

Je lui répondis à bout de souffle :

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas… je… je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, puis elle se détacha doucement de mon étreinte et sortit de la douche. Elle recouvrit son masque d'impassibilité, et me regarda.

- Vous devriez vous changer vous allez attraper froid !

Je constatai tristement que le vouvoiement était revenu, me mettant encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais. Je la regardai piteusement, espérant qu'elle n'était pas fâchée contre moi, car même si elle avait répondu à mon baiser, j'avais conscience de ne pas vraiment lui avoir laissé le choix, même si une petite voix me criait qu'elle aurait parfaitement pu me repousser. Beckett n'était pas une femme faible, et je ne la voyais pas comme une victime consentante, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait désiré ce baiser autant que moi, mais une fois de plus, ses barrières s'étaient élevées, et j'allais devoir attendre pour qu'elle baisse à nouveau sa garde. Et lorsque cela arriverait, j'espérais être en parfaite possession de mes moyens. Sortant de la douche à mon tour, me soutenant aux parois de celle-ci, je m'essuyai rapidement, aidé par Beckett dont je sentais le regard s'attarder sur mon corps. En temps normal je l'aurais taquiné, mais là, je n'en avais ni l'envie, ni la force.

- Et vous ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle me sourit doucement, repoussant d'une main impatiente ses cheveux mouillés derrière son oreille, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses vêtements, fronçant les sourcils en rougissant légèrement en constatant que son chemisier était devenu transparent, et je m'empressai de lever les yeux au plafond afin de ne pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise encore en la déshabillant ouvertement du regard, même si j'aurai aimé pouvoir la dévêtir tout court, et finir ce que nous avions si bien commencé sous la douche. Mais comme elle l'avait souligné, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ça. Cette douche m'avait fait du bien, et je me sentais un peu mieux maintenant que la douleur s'était quelque peu calmée, et j'espérai vivement que le pire était derrière moi.

- Je suis sûre que l'on pourra me prêter une blouse d'infirmière afin de rentrer chez moi pour passer des vêtements secs.

A ces mots, je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour, mon cœur s'emballant. Le reste de ma nuit risquait d'être long si jamais elle se promenait devant moi avec rien d'autre sur le dos qu'une blouse d'infirmière. De préférence, très courte et près du corps. Elle s'éclipsa hors de la chambre, me laissant à mes pensées salaces. Quant à moi, réalisant que j'étais toujours vêtu en tout et pour tout, d'une serviette, je décidai de me changer, ou du moins d'essayer. Mon mal était passé comme par enchantement, encore une fois grâce à Kate, mais je me sentai encore quelque peu instable sans l'aide de ma muse. Cette femme était mon anti douleur, ma bouée de sauvetage, ma muse, la femme sur qui je pouvais compter en toute circonstance. Je sentais un bien-être en moi, Kate m'aidait à me raccrocher à la vie. Je compris à cet instant que je voulais m'en sortir pour elle… Je ne pouvais plus faire abstraction de ce que je ressentais à son égard, cela devenait trop dur pour moi de jouer les amis, les seconds rôles, et lorsque je serais sorti d'affaire, j'étais bien décidé à lui dévoiler mes sentiments quoi qu'il m'en coûte…

**Kate**

J'étais sortie de la chambre précipitamment, après avoir laissé Castle seul dans la pièce. Je fuyais encore une fois, mais pouvais-je faire autrement après avoir honteusement profité de mon partenaire ? ce baiser m'avait transportée, et je pouvais encore sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau, ses mains sur mon corps, me délectant des sensations que cela avait provoquées en moi. La chaleur revint m'envahir, et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer de nouveau. Si de simples baisers et caresses provoquaient un tel émoi en moi, qu'en serait-il si… Je stoppai ma pensée, mon cœur s'emballant furieusement. Mais quelle idiote de penser à cela maintenant ! De plus là encore, la situation n'avait pas été naturelle. Castle était déboussolé, souffrant, vulnérable, il agissait certainement sous l'influence de cette drogue que cette ordure lui avait injectée. Rien que de repenser à ce moment où j'avais cru l'avoir perdu m'emplit de rage et de peur, et je me jurais une fois de plus de tout faire pour retrouver la tête pensante de toute cette sordide histoire et de lui faire payer.

Oui, Castle était vulnérable, et j'avais profité de lui. C'était cette drogue qui l'avait poussé à m'embrasser de cette façon, et je m'en voulais presque de ne pas l'avoir repoussé plus tôt, mais j'avais tellement apprécié cette étreinte. Si je m'étais écoutée, je l'aurais laissé me faire l'amour dans cette douche, me laissant porter par mes désirs trop longtemps refoulés. Mais ma conscience m'avait heureusement rattrapée, et j'avais trouvé la force de mettre un terme à ce moment d'égarement. Ne voulant pas perdre à nouveau la tête et lui sauter dessus, j'avais jugé plus sage de battre en retraite, même si j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver la chaleur de ses bras. Décidément j'étais pathétique, songeais-je en rejoignant rapidement le bureau des infirmières, soulagée de n'avoir croisé personne en chemin tant ma tenue était devenue indécente. J'avisai une toute jeune infirmière qui classait quelques dossiers.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais auriez-vous une blouse à me prêter s'il vous plait ?

-Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Mon ami est le patient qui a reçu une dose de drogue à son insu, et il a eu besoin d'une douche…

-Mais pourquoi aucune infirmière n'était avec vous pour vous aider ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Il y en avait bien une, mais comme elle l'obligeait à prendre une douche glacée, je l'ai repoussé, et elle nous a planté sans autre forme de procès.

-Je vois, ce devait être Gysela ! Elle n'aurait pas dû vous laisser vous débrouiller seule, si jamais il y avait eu un problème, cela aurait été de sa faute ! gronda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il n'y a pas eu de problème, si ce n'est que j'aurais bien besoin de me changer ! insistai-je en frissonnant.

-Oh oui, bien sûr ! Tenez ! s'excusa-t-elle.

M'emparant de la tenue, je la remerciai et regagnai la chambre de Castle, avant de changer d'avis et de me rendre dans les toilettes de l'étage, préférant ne pas tenter le diable. M'enfermant dans une cabine, je me déshabillai rapidement, et revêtais les vêtements que les infirmières m'avaient prêtés. C'était une de ses tenues bleues pas très sexy que portaient les médecins ou les soignants. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'était pas rose comme certaines de celles que j'avais vues sur les aides-soignantes. Je m'observai dans la glace, et finalement je ne me trouvai pas si mal dans cet accoutrement. Je souris, songeant que Castle allait probablement devenir fou en me voyant dans cette tenue. Son imagination allait fonctionnée à plein régime, et je ne devrais pas m'étonner si une scène similaire voyait le jour, agrémenter d'une cession torride entre Nikki et Rook. Il me serait facile de rivaliser avec ce monde imaginaire qu'il tissait autour de notre relation, mais une fois encore, je reculai lâchement.

Secouant la tête, je m'avisai une dernière fois, vérifiant que j'étais décente. Mes sous-vêtements étant trempés, je les avais retirés, et j'étais donc entièrement nue sous cette tunique et ce pantalon. Je me mordis les lèvres en pensant à Castle. Il ne s'en remettrait pas, s'il savait. Après avoir disposé mes vêtements dans la poche plastique qu'on m'avait donnée, je sortis des toilettes, retournant dans la chambre de Castle, afin de voir si tout allait bien pour lui. J'étais partie si vite que je n'avais pas pensé que mon ami aurait pu avoir un autre vertige. Il était si faible, et cela me perturbait, car je ne l'avais encore jamais vu si vulnérable et dépendant de quelqu'un. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre, angoissée, sans même penser à frapper.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans celle-ci, la vison que j'eus me fit un choc. Castle avait dû avoir du mal à se déplacer, car il ne s'était toujours pas habillé, et était entièrement nu. Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements, je sentis mon corps s'embraser, et mes joues devenir cramoisies à la vue qui s'offrait à moi. J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermai, incapable de prononcer le moindre mots, et de lui faire ainsi connaître mon retour. Il ne m'avait pas encore vue, et je me mordis les lèvres jusqu'au sang, ne pouvant détacher mon regard de ce corps bien sculpté, qui éveillait en moi un désir farouche de sauter sur Castle pour lui faire l'amour passionnément. Le cœur battant, j'émis un son que je ne pus définir, entre le gémissement et le râle. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et m'aperçut enfin, alors qu'il enfilait sa chemise d'hôpital recouvrant ainsi son corps, pour ma plus grande frustration. Il fut d'abord surpris, puis sourit.

- Le spectacle vous a plu Lieutenant ?

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir rougir plus, pourtant je sentis la chaleur de mes joues augmenter d'un ou deux degrés supplémentaires. Je décidai de jouer la carte de la nonchalance, et alors qu'il défaisait les draps de son lit tout juste changés, je lui dis :

- Bof ! Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose d'intéressant !

Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin, puis détailla ma tenue de haut en bas.

- Vous êtes vraiment très sexy dans cette tenue !

Je rougis de nouveau, le regardant s'éloigner de son lit. Il s'approcha de moi, puis se pencha sur mon visage, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes. Mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine s'il continuait.

- Etes-vous le mythe de tout homme ?

- P… Pardon ? balbutiai-je, troublée par notre proximité.

Il sourit, et se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Ce geste m'hypnotisa, et je fixai sa bouche, mordant férocement la mienne.

- Etes-vous nue sous votre tunique ?

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermai, sans pouvoir en sortir un son. Je le regardai dans les yeux. Ils brillaient d'une nouvelle lueur, écho, certainement, à la mienne à cet instant. Je déglutis, puis finis par articuler.

- Cela ne serait plus un mythe si je vous le disais …

Puis, passant devant lui en frôlant son torse de mon épaule, je m'allongeai sur la banquette maintenant disponible, pour essayer de trouver le sommeil, même je savais qu'il serait difficile. J'entendis le long soupir, ou plutôt gémissement de Castle, et compris que je ne serais pas la seule à ne pouvoir atteindre le repos réparateur…


	11. Chapter 11

**voila les gens je vous fais plaisir et poste la suite du choc merci pour review et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot à la fin ! Et j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre d'amazones vendredi voila ! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Le coup de foudre**

**Alexis**

Cela faisait à présent cinq jours que mon père était à l'hôpital. Il sortait aujourd'hui, et avait insisté pour que j'aille en cours, plutôt que d'accompagner le Lieutenant Beckett pour sa sortie. Je lui en voulais un peu, mais le soupçonnais de vouloir se retrouver encore une fois seul avec sa muse. Pourtant, elle passait toutes les nuits à son chevet. Elle avait beau le nier, mais je savais qu'elle était amoureuse de mon père.

- Alexis !

Je me retournai, et vis mon hôte arriver, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était si craquant. A cette pensée, je me giflai mentalement. Comment pouvais-je penser cela, alors que j'avais Ashley comme petit ami ?

Jay vint vers moi, accompagné de sa sœur que je n'avais même pas remarquée jusque-là. Cela n'échappa pas à cette dernière qui me taquina sur le sujet.

- Dis donc Alexis, suis-je transparente à côté de mon frère ?

Je rougis, et elle profita de ma gêne.

- Oh t'es trop craquante quand tu rougis ! Bon allez je vous laisse les tourtereaux, à toute !

Et sur ces mots, elle me donna une grande tape dans le dos qui me projeta dans les bras de son frère. Je sentis mes joues qui s'embrasaient, mon cœur faisait un marathon, j'avais le souffle court, et je ne pouvais plus articuler un mot. Je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom.

- Alexis…

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, envoûtée par ses beaux yeux en amande. Décidément, j'étais la pire des petites amies. Ashley n'était parti que depuis une semaine à peine, et je tombais déjà sous le charme d'un autre. Non, j'aimais Ashley et on ne pouvait pas aimer deux garçons à la fois. Comment pouvais-je penser à ce genre de sentiment alors que je connaissais à peine mon pianiste ? Il remit une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Ce contact me fit frémir, mon cœur s'emballant de plus belle.

- Alexis… Nous devrions aller en cours…

Je soupirai, puis reculant d'un pas afin de m'éloigner de lui, j'acquiesçai. Il me regarda, et, sans dire un mot, emboîta mon pas. La journée passa en un éclair. Le malaise qui s'était instauré entre Jay et moi dans la matinée s'était dissipé. Il m'avait de nouveau joué un de ses morceaux sublimes dont il avait le secret. J'étais complètement sous le charme de son talent. Oui c'est ça, c'est de son talent dont j'étais éprise, rien de plus…Il était quinze heures trente lorsque nous sortîmes du lycée. Je vis une limousine garée devant le portail, Jay se crispa. La portière de celle-ci s'ouvrit, et un homme asiatique d'une cinquantaine d'années en sortit. J'en déduisis immédiatement que c'était le père de Jay. Il s'approcha de nous, le sourire aux lèvres. Je perçus une vive tension venant de Jay, il se posta un peu en biais par rapport à moi, me cachant presque de son père. Son attitude me troubla, on aurait dit qu'il voulait me protéger.

- Père que faites-vous là ?

Le vouvoiement qu'utilisa Jay envers son père m'étonna.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de venir chercher mon fils à l'école ? Dit-il. Il posa les yeux sur moi. Mon Dieu ! Mais qui est cette délicieuse jeune femme ?

Jay serra les poings, je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Je fis un pas en avant en donnant un coup de coude à mon ami. Il me regarda, et je vis une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Etait-ce de la peur ?

- Dis donc fils ! Est-ce comme cela que je t'ai élevé ? Présente-moi cette charmante personne.

Jay hésita, puis dans un bégaiement, il me présenta :

- Voici, Alex… Alexis père… Elle est mon hôtesse…et amie…à présent…

M. Wong me prit la main l'embrassant :

- Ah enfin ! Je vous rencontre mademoiselle, j'avais observé un changement d'attitude chez mon fils, je comprends à présent. Jay est un vrai chevalier servant lorsqu'il s'agit de jolies filles.

Jay serra les poings, un peu plus, apparemment les relations avec son père n'étaient pas au beau fixe.

- Enchantée, M. Wong ! lui répondis-je avec le sourire.

- Mademoiselle me feriez-vous l'honneur de venir dans mon humble demeure pour dîner ce soir ? Mon fils sera ravi j'en suis sûr, et moi aussi.

Je regardai Jay qui ne laissait plus transparaître aucune émotion.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, je dois d'abord en parler à mon père !

M. Wong me sourit.

- Faites donc, appelez votre père, mon fils et moi-même nous vous attendons dans la voiture.

Il prit Jay par les épaules et partit en direction de la limousine. Je pris mon téléphone, et appuyai sur la touche de raccourci correspondant à mon père. Il décrocha au bout de 3 sonneries :

- Ma chérie ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui papa, je voulais juste te demander si je pouvais aller chez Jay, son père m'a invitée à dîner !

Un silence se fit.

- Comme tu voudras ma fille, mais tu sais ce que je pense de son père !

- Oui papa, mais comment pourrais-je refuser ?

Un nouveau silence.

- Très bien, mais au moindre problème appelles-moi et je rapplique dans la seconde.

Je souris.

- Bien-sûr papa, mais Jay sera là et Emy aussi.

- Oui je sais bien, mais cet homme ne m'inspire aucune confiance, méfies-toi de lui !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas papa !

- Je t'aime ma puce !

- Moi aussi papa !

Je raccrochai dans un soupir. Sans me l'expliquer, moi non plus il ne m'inspirait pas confiance, Jay semblait être terrifié par lui, et cela en disait long sur le genre d'homme que devait être son père.

**Jay**

J'arrivai au lycée avec ma sœur, lorsque j'aperçus Alexis au loin, je l'interpellai.

- Alexis !

Elle se retourna, et à ce moment mon cœur sans que je ne sache pourquoi, battit bien plus vite. Je lui souris Je m'approchai d'elle, accompagné d'Emy, cette dernière interpella Alexis :

- Dis donc Alexis, suis-je transparente à côté de mon frère ?

Je la vis rougir, c'était adorable. Ma peste de sœur en rajouta une couche.

- Oh t'es trop craquante quand tu rougis ! Bon allez je vous laisse les tourtereaux, à toute !

Elle donna une grande tape dans le dos de mon amie qui la propulsa pile dans mes bras. Si mon cœur s'était accéléré à sa vue, cette fois il battait sans que je sache pourquoi, la chamade. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait mais j'appréciai ce contact.

- Alexis…

J'avais murmuré son prénom presque dans un soupir, cette proximité était si délicieuse. Je faisais de grands efforts pour ne pas l'embrasser. Je vis ma main remettre sans que je m'en rende compte, une des mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient sur les yeux. Plongé dans son regard d'azur, j'aurais pu rester ainsi pour toujours, mais à contrecœur, je décidai de rompre le charme, pour ne pas attirer d'ennuis à Alexis.

- Alexis… Nous devrions aller en cours…

Elle recula, je compris que mon geste avait dû la gêner. Après cela, je n'osais plus rien dire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais vers une fille, et cette dernière ne semblait pas sensible à quelconque avance de ma part. Je me fis la promesse de ne plus rien faire pour la rendre mal à l'aise. Après tout, nous nous connaissions à peine, et puis il m'avait semblé, même si elle ne m'en avait pas parlé, que son cœur était déjà pris. La journée s'était finalement déroulée simplement, nous nous étions reparlés comme si de rien n'était, et nous n'avions à aucun moment abordé le sujet qui, ce matin, nous avait mis mal à l'aise. J'avais de nouveau joué un morceau au piano rien que pour elle, et elle avait vraiment apprécié. Lorsque nous sortîmes du lycée, je vis la limousine de mon père garée devant le lycée. Que venait-il faire ici ? Cela ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Il approcha de nous, son sourire d'hypocrite sur le visage. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Je me postai devant Alexis sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais peur pour elle.

- Père, que faites-vous là ?

- N'ai-je pas le droit de venir chercher mon fils à l'école ?

Je vis le regard de mon père se détourner vers Alexis.

- Mon Dieu ! Mais qui est cette délicieuse jeune femme ?

J'en étais sûr, mon père adorait les jeunes filles. J'imaginai parfaitement ses pensées dégoûtantes envers mon amie. Je serrai les poings si fort, qu'ils me firent mal.

- Dis donc fils ! Est-ce comme cela que je t'ai élevé ? Présentes-moi cette charmante personne.

Je ne voulais en aucun cas lui présenter Alexis, mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle s'imagine que j'avais honte d'elle.

- Voici, Alex… Alexis père… Elle est mon hôtesse…et amie…à présent…

Mon père prit la main de mon amie pour y déposer un baiser.

- Ah ! Enfin je vous rencontre mademoiselle, j'avais observé un changement d'attitude chez mon fils, je comprends à présent. Jay est un vrai chevalier servant lorsqu'il s'agit de jolies filles.

Que cherchait-il à faire ? Alexis était la première fille que je fréquentais, je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

- Enchantée, M. Wong !

- Mademoiselle, me feriez-vous l'honneur de venir dans mon humble demeure pour dîner ce soir, mon fils sera ravi j'en suis sûr, et moi aussi.

Et voilà, ce que je redoutais arrivait. Je ne savais pas quel plan il avait en tête, mais je ne pouvais rien dire sans qu'Alexis pense que je ne voulais pas d'elle chez moi. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais mon père m'effrayait. Encore une fois, je me demandai ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Eh bien je ne sais pas, je dois d'abord en parler à mon père !

- Faites donc ! Appelez votre père, mon fils et moi-même nous vous attendons dans la voiture.

Mon père me prit par l'épaule afin de m'entraîner dans la voiture. Dans celle-ci, mon père enleva son masque.

- Bon fils ! Cette fille est vraiment très jolie, mais elle n'est pas pour toi. Donc fais ce que tu veux avec elle, puis après, oublies-la !

- Il est hors de question que je fasse quelque chose à Alexis contre sa volonté, ou que je profite d'elle comme vous dites !

- Ah ! Fils ne me dis pas que tu t'es amouraché de cette fille, elle n'est pas de notre condition. Même si son père est riche, elle n'est pas chinoise. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as une fiancée en Chine qui t'attends ?

- Ce n'est pas une chose que j'ai décidée, je ne l'aime pas ! Tu t'es arrangé pour que cette fille et moi nous fiancions, comme cela tu pourras fusionner avec un de tes amis véreux !

J'aurais voulu ajouter comme toi, mais sachant qu'Alexis n'allait pas tarder à venir à nous, je m'abstenais. Mon père, à ma grande surprise, rit.

- Peut-être… mais tu ne l'as pas vue mon fils, ta fiancée est extrêmement belle. Tu changeras d'avis lorsque tu la verras. D'ailleurs, amuses-toi bien avec cette poupée qui t'as tapé dans l'œil, car d'ici un mois, tu seras officiellement présenté à ta future épouse !

- Mais père je n'aime pas cette fille, je…

Je me stoppai, qu'allais-je dire ? C'est Alexis que j'aime, alors que l'on ne se connaissait que depuis une semaine à peine ? Et puis de son côté, elle avait un ami qui devait tenir à elle. Non, c'était inutile de parler plus, ou même d'espérer plus.

- Allez va, prends du bon temps avec elle, ton vieux père est là pour couvrir tes arrières.

Et sur ces derniers mots infâmes, cet être immonde qui me sert de père hurla de rire. Décidément c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée ce dîner …

**Rick**

Kate et moi-même venions juste d'arriver chez moi, lorsque je raccrochai d'avec ma petite fille. Je m'affalai sur le sofa, je n'étais pas très rassuré. Elle allait chez cet homme monstrueux qui ne se déplaçait pas alors que son fils avait été blessé, et qu'il se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Non, il avait plutôt envoyé un de ses employés pour récupérer sa progéniture, cela était inacceptable ! Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser à Jay un dîner en compagnie de ma puce, alors que ce dernier avait risqué sa propre vie pour protéger celle d'Alexis. Je sentis le regard de Beckett posé sur moi depuis un moment. Ma muse vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, posant une main réconfortante sur mon genou.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle ! C'est une grande fille à présent.

Serrant sa main dans la mienne, j'esquissai un sourire forcé. Nos mains toujours entrelacées, je finis par me détendre, nous nous regardions. Après un long silence, je décidai de rompre le charme, car pour une fois, c'est moi qui étais troublé. Je décelai quelque chose de nouveau dans les yeux de Kate.

- Alors, du nouveau au sujet de l'enquête et de ceux qui m'ont fait vivre l'enfer ?

Beckett grimaça à ces derniers mots. Je savais qu'elle s'en voulait toujours pour ce que j'avais subi. Mais en aucun cas elle n'y était pour quelque chose. Je lui avais maintes et maintes fois répété, mais elle ne semblait pas le comprendre.

- Toujours rien ! D'ailleurs cela me décourage. Nous avons deux morts sur les bras, et aucune piste sérieuse, mis à part ce restaurant ou rien de suspect ne se déroule depuis presque une semaine. On sait juste que des soupçons planent sur le gérant, comme quoi il serait un membre de la triade chinoise. Bien sûr nous l'avons interrogé, et il prétend ne pas connaître notre seconde victime qui ne figure sur aucun de nos fichiers ! Ils se méfient, ils ont sûrement remarqué la surveillance, poursuivit-elle.

- Hum… Mais si notre première victime n'était pas morte par accident, mais que cela était bel et bien un meurtre ?

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien, Tyler Grant n'était pas un enfant de cœur, et s'il travaillait pour nos amis, et, qu'attiré par l'appât du gain, il ait voulu se faire son petit biseness à lui tout seul, et que cela ait été découvert par ses « patrons » ?

- Mais il est mort empoisonné au Fogus, rappelez-vous !

- Oui je sais bien, mais qui vous dit que finalement ce n'est pas fait exprès pour avertir ceux qui voudraient suivre son exemple ? La triade a pour habitude de ne pas faire dans la dentelle !

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas, pourquoi brouiller les pistes en lui tirant une balle dans la tête ?

- Parce qu'ils voulaient qu'il souffre avant. Une balle dans la tête c'est radicale, pas le temps de souffrir. La torture avant aurait attiré l'attention sur eux, car les bâtons rouges* utilisent souvent cette méthode. Donc l'empoissonnement laisse le temps à la victime de réaliser qu'elle est fichue, la balle dans la tête rappelle aux autres : « ne nous doublez pas ou vous êtes mort !»

- Oui bon, c'est un peu tordu comme théorie !

- Si vous en avez de meilleures, allez-y Lieutenant !

Beckett ne put me répondre, avec un sourire satisfait, je poursuivis :

- Donc, quelque chose me dit que ces charmants jeunes hommes recherchent sûrement la drogue que Tyler aurait cachée !

- Oui et c'est pour cela que l'appartement de Grant à été mis à sac !

- Oui et si vous voulez mon avis, ils n'ont rien trouvé !

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

- Car si c'était un de mes romans, j'irais cacher la drogue dans un endroit ou personne ne penserait ou n'oserait la chercher sans risquer d'être découvert.

- Mais où, dans ce cas ? me demanda Kate impatiente.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, nous eûmes encore une fois l'illumination au même moment.

- Jason Grant !

Nous nous sourîmes, connectés.

- Oui, mais comment ne pas se faire remarquer en entrant dans sa chambre…enchaînai-je.

Kate fronça les sourcils.

- Sauf si…

- Si l'on se fait passer pour un soignant justement ! Finis-je à sa place.

Elle acquiesça

- Il me vient une idée ! Avançai-je.

- Vous dites que l'on ne peut passer sans signer de registre. Et si notre seconde victime l'avait signé en rendant visite à Jason avec son frère, peut-être aurions-nous un début de piste pour l'identité de notre homme.

- Pensez-vous que je suis flic depuis hier ?

Je la regardai interloqué.

- J'y ai pensé figurez-vous, et cela n'a rien donné, c'était une fausse identité !

Je fus déçu. Ce que vit mon lieutenant qui me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Mais la théorie de la drogue dans la chambre de Jason se tient. Mais si nos tueurs y ont pensé aussi, alors ce dernier est en danger, car comme nous l'avons avancé, il y a toujours un moyen de se faire engager comme soignant afin d'avoir accès au centre, sans avoir à rendre de comptes.

- Dans ce cas, nous ferions bien d'aller au plus vite rendre visite à notre ami !

Encore une fois Kate grimaça.

- Je préférerais que vous restiez ici, vous n'êtes pas encore remis et…

- Et il est hors de question que je vous laisse y aller seule, jamais !

Elle soupira.

- Très bien, mais promettez-moi de ne rien faire de stupide en cas de danger !

Le sourire aux lèvres, je lui répondis :

- Parole de Scout !

Elle me frappa l'épaule.

- Je suis sérieuse Castle !

Je lui souris.

- Très bien, je ne ferai rien de stupide !

Elle me regarda, perplexe, mais abdiqua. Je me disais en moi-même que risquer ma vie pour sauver la sienne, n'avait rien de stupide. Dans ce cas, je ne rompais pas ma promesse.

_* les bâtons rouges :__ ce sont les membres de la triade chargés de faire respecter l'ordre au sein de l'organisation, comme une police mais assez spéciale…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Voila les gens chapitre 12 du choc, spéciale Jayxis (oui c'est mon ship Alexis Jay lol) Bonne lecture et merci**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Dans l'antre du Diable **

**Alexis**

Nous arrivâmes chez Jay, et un immense portail en fer forgé noir, orné de pointes de lance dorées, s'ouvrit sur le passage de la limousine. Je pouvais voir sur le haut de ce dernier, un dragon en or, pourvu d'une dague dans la gueule. Celui-ci reposait sur un sigle en forme de W, sûrement les armoiries de la famille de Jay. J'observai autour de moi, et vis des gardes et des caméras partout. Le père de mon ami devait être un homme très important pour avoir une telle panoplie de technologies et de gardes, armés qui plus est. Je n'étais franchement pas rassurée, et instinctivement, je me rapprochai de Jay, comme si je savais qu'il me protégerait. La limousine s'arrêta devant un patio, nous descendîmes et, sans que je n'aie eu le temps de saluer son père, Jay m'emmena avec lui. Nous traversâmes un petit jardin japonais sublime, et je me défis de l'emprise de mon ami.

- Jay ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es impoli envers ton père !

Il baissa la tête, comme un enfant que l'on gronde, et je sentis mon cœur fondre face à cette attitude. Une infime tristesse pouvait se lire sur son visage, et ma gorge se serra, mes mains me picotant alors que je réprimai mon envie de le serrer dans mes bras pour chasser son chagrin.

- Alexis, je t'assure que mon père ne mérite pas ton respect !

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais cela sous-entendait une vraie mésentente entre le père et le fils, accentuant ainsi mon mauvais pressentiment concernant cet homme.

- Jay, je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il y a entre toi et ton père, mais c'est ton père malgré tout !

Il soupira, son visage s'attrista un peu plus, et je m'en voulais de le sermonner de cette façon. Qui étais-je après tout pour le juger ainsi ? Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures, et ne savais presque rien de lui, de ce qu'avait été sa vie avant qu'il ne débarque dans la mienne. Peut-être avait-il d'excellentes raisons de se conduire de cette façon envers son père, et ce n'était pas parce que la relation que j'entretenais avec mon paternel était merveilleuse, que tous les enfants devaient éprouver les mêmes sentiments envers leurs parents. Je n'avais donc pas le droit d'intervenir, et de défendre cet homme qui pourtant, me mettait horriblement mal à l'aise.

- Alexis je sais que la relation que tu partages avec ton père est formidable. Il est génial, et je dois dire que je t'envie, mais par pitié ne juge pas sans savoir…

Devant son désarroi, je n'insistai pas, honteuse de mon comportement. Moi qui me targuait d'être tolérante et d'avoir l'esprit ouvert, je réalisai avec consternation que j'avais encore des progrès à faire en la matière. Je baissai la tête en disant :

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je…

Il m'interrompit en caressant ma joue. Mon cœur s'accéléra, reprenant le rythme qu'il avait adopté ce matin, devant le portail du lycée. Mes mains devinrent moites, et j'avais la gorge sèche. Pourquoi me faisait-il autant d'effet ? Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien, si intense, j'essayais de reprendre une respiration normale, mais cela m'était difficile. Faisant le vide dans mon esprit, fermant les yeux, je posai ma main sur celle qu'il avait sur ma joue, savourant l'instant…

- Alexis…

J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder, attendant qu'il me livre le fond de sa pensée.

- Lorsque je serai prêt à t'en parler, je le ferai, je te le promets !

Je lui souris, touchée par ce qu'impliquait cette promesse. Il me rendit ce sourire, puis m'invita de la main à poursuivre notre marche.

- Veux-tu que je te fasse visiter ?

- Avec plaisir !

Il m'entraîna dans le jardin japonais, qui était de toute splendeur. J'avais pu en admirer sur des estampes, et je constatai que ces peintures ne rendaient pas justice à la magnificence des lieux. Nous traversâmes un petit pont suspendu au-dessus d'un petit ruisseau, qui coulait paisiblement à travers le jardin. J'étais émerveillée par tant de beauté. Poursuivant notre route, nous arrivâmes dans une immense cours entourée d'arbres. J'entendis un bruit sourd au loin qui me fit froncer les sourcils tant il paraissait incongru dans un endroit aussi tranquille et reposant. Je regardai Jay, l'interrogeant du regard, et avec un sourire, il m'invita à avancer :

- Viens, je pense qu'Emy est rentrée !

En effet, après avoir parcouru toute la cours, je vis Emy au loin, en tenue traditionnelle japonaise ou chinoise, je ne savais pas vraiment, de tireur à l'arc. Elle était tout simplement sublime dans cette tenue. Je ne pus retenir une exclamation d'émerveillement.

- Waaaaa ! Elle est magnifique !

- N'est-ce pas ! me répondit fièrement Jay. C'est une championne de kyudo, un art martial japonais, une sorte de tir à l'arc mais de combat. Enfin tu me diras, le tir à l'arc est un art guerrier aussi !

.

- Elle a battu deux fois les Japonais sur leur propre terrain au championnat international junior. D'ailleurs, elle fut la première et la seule à réussir cet exploit en tant que non-japonaise.

Je fus impressionnée, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer, en voyant Emy pour la première fois, qu'elle puisse être une athlète accomplie. Comme quoi, il e fallait jamais juger un livre à sa couverture, comme ne cessait de me le répéter mon père. Décidément, la famille Wong, ou le clan, comme l'appelait Emy, recelait bien des surprises. J'admirais Emy mettre sa flèche dans le milieu de la cible à chaque fois, elle avait une classe folle, et était concentrée à l'extrême, ses gestes d'une précision redoutable. J'avais l'impression de regarder une de ces magnifiques estampes chinoises que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fit une pause, reposant précautionneusement son arc, comme si elle craignait de le briser. Elle faisait preuve d'un grand respect pour son art, et je n'en fus que plus impressionnée. Attentivement, je l'observai comme si je la voyais pour la première fois, et bizarrement, c'était l'impression que j'avais.

En cet instant, je découvrais la véritable Emy, celle qui se dissimulait derrière l'exubérance qu'elle affichait en toute circonstance. La sueur perlait sur son visage, mais elle rayonnait. Comme si elle avait senti notre présence, elle tourna la tête vers nous, et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me fit son plus beau sourire, que je m'empressais de lui rendre, émue de voir qu'elle semblait m'apprécier, ce qui, sans que je ne veuille me l'expliquer, me soulagea énormément.

- Je ne me savais pas espionnée ! dit-elle en s'approchant de nous.

Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle me serra dans ses bras, puis se recula immédiatement, visiblement embarrassée par ce débordement d'affection dont elle ne semblait pas coutumière. Je savais les orientaux particulièrement pudiques dans leurs sentiments, mais Emy m'observait craintivement, comme si elle avait craint que je ne me fâche de sa spontanéité. Je lui souriais donc pour la rassurer, et lui rendit son étreinte, la sentant se détendre contre moi. M'écartant, je souris un peu plus en voyant qu'elle avait retrouvé son sourire, et son expression malicieuse habituelle.

- Pardon, je devrais aller prendre une douche avant les câlins. Je suis contente que tu sois là. Jay t'a enfin invitée à venir chez nous !

- En fait c'est plutôt ton père.

Dès que je lui eus révéler ce point, je la vis se tendre de nouveau, et son sourire radieux disparu. Elle regarda son frère d'un air préoccupé, et je constatai qu'elle semblait partager l'opinion qu'il avait de leur père. Plus que tout, je vis un éclair de pure terreur traverser son regard avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse, cachant ses émotions.

- Ah ! dit-elle simplement.

Son ton était d'une neutralité plus que suspecte, mais je jugeai plus prudent de ne plus me risquer sur ce terrain glissant. J'avais déjà froissé Jay, je ne voulais pas blessée Emy. La jeune fille soupira et eut un sourire qui me semblait bien moins naturel que celui qu'elle avait eu en me voyant.

- Ok ! Ben… Si tu allais lui faire visiter le reste de la maison ?

Mon beau pianiste acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et sa main vint se poser sur ma chute de reins, me tirant un frisson que je n'eus pas le courage d'interpréter, craignant ce que cela impliquerait. Alors qu'il m'invitait à reprendre notre tour du propriétaire, Emy s'avança d'un pas, barrant le passage à son frère. Elle souriait, mais ce sourire n'atteignit pas son regard qui était d'un sérieux inquiétant.

- Jay ! Profites-en pour ne pas la quitter d'une semelle, hein frangin ! continua-t-elle en lui donnant des coups de coude dans les côtes, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après lui avoir lancé un regard entendu, elle partit, nous laissant seuls. Je sentais cette tension pesante s'instaurer à nouveau entre nous, et je poussai un léger soupir. L'esprit traversé par un millier de questions, j'adressai un regard interrogateur à Jay.

- Lorsque je serai prêt Alexis, je te l'ai promis...

Il me prit la main, me procurant un frisson, comme chaque fois qu'il me touchait, mais à mon profond soulagement, il l'interpréta de façon erronée.

- Tu as froid ? Quel hôte je fais ! Viens, allons à l'intérieur.

Il m'entraîna avec lui en me tenant toujours la main, et même si je savais que j'aurais dû le faire, je ne cherchai pas à me dégager, heureuse de ce simple contact. Nous entrâmes dans cette immense et splendide demeure qui lui servait de domicile, j'avais été habituée aux belles choses, n'ayant jamais manqué de rien avec mon père, mais là, cela dépassait l'entendement. Tout chez Jay n'était que luxe et magnificence. Je fus vraiment très impressionnée, me posant encore plus de questions sur son père, et ses activités. Quel genre de travail pouvait permettre d'acquérir une telle fortune. Si papa avait été là, il aurait probablement émit milles et unes hypothèses, dont la plus pertinente aurait été que le père de Jay trempait dans des affaires louches. Je n'aimais pas penser du mal du père de mon ami, mais voir tous ces hommes armés jusqu'au dent, n'avait rien de rassurant. Dans les films, c'était toujours le méchant qui s'entourait d'une telle armée pour assurer sa sécurité, n'ayant pas la conscience tranquille.

J'aurais bien interrogé Jay, mais je savais le sujet sensible pour lui. Il ne portait pas son père dans son cœur, c'était plus qu'évident, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait connaissance de ses activités, et si je me trompais, je risquais de me fâcher définitivement avec lui, et cela, je ne le voulais pour rien au monde.

Après avoir passé l'entrée, nous accédâmes à un long couloir qui semblait interminable. J'eus vraiment du mal à imaginer que Jay puisse se sentir comme chez lui dans cette immense demeure sans chaleur. Tout y était soigneusement étudié, placé de façon stratégique pour éblouir les visiteurs, les écraser sous un sentiment d'infériorité, mais j'avais l'impression de faire le tour d'un musée plutôt que d'une demeure où vivaient deux adolescents. Tournant dans un couloir, Jay avança jusqu'à une porte laquée blanche qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé ancienne, puis il s'effaça pour me céder le passage pour que je puisse entrer.

- Voici mon sanctuaire ! Personne n'a le droit d'y pénétrer, pas même ma sœur, et encore moins mon père.

La pièce était assez grande. Tout autour, il y avait des étagères emplies de livres. Au milieu de la pièce, siégeait un magnifique piano blanc STEINWAY. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, ce piano était l'un des meilleurs pianos au monde, si ce n'est le meilleur, et avait une valeur inestimable, tout comme le STRADIVARIUS l'était pour le violon. Là encore, je me posais des questions sur le père de Jay. Je poursuivis ma découverte de la chambre de mon pianiste, un grand lit en fer forgé ornait le coin droit de la pièce. A l'opposé, il y avait un sofa en cuir blanc près d'une chaîne hi-fi, dont les enceintes étaient comme semblables à d'immenses colonnes de cristal qui elles-mêmes étaient positionnées près d'une étagère en chêne. Elles me semblaient bourrées à craquer de CD avec un bureau encastré dans celles-ci. Les murs étaient peints de couleur jaune pâle. Contrairement à toutes les autres pièces que j'avais pu voir, celle-ci était pleine de chaleur et de convivialité.

- Cette chambre te ressemble, élégante et chaleureuse !

Jay fut touché par ce que je venais de dire, constatai-je en tournant la tête vers lui. Nos regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, comme si le monde s'effaçait autour de nous pour ne plus exister en dehors de la bulle qui s'était formée autour de nous. J'avais entendu mon père affirmer que ce phénomène se produisait souvent entre Beckett et lui, mais c'était la première fois que j'en faisait moi-même l'expérience. Je fus une nouvelle fois troublée par l'intensité qui se dégageait du regard de Jay, de la tendresse, mais aussi autre chose. Je détournai les yeux, gênée de partager un tel moment avec un garçon qui n'était pas l'élu de mon cœur, même si celui-ci se rebellait à cette idée, me faisant comprendre que je me fourvoyais, et je fixai mon attention sur le magnifique piano qui siégeait au milieu de la pièce. M'en approchant, je le frôlai des doigts. Mon regard se posa sur une partition écrite à la main, et je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture délicate de Jay. Je lus le titre, et mon cœur rata quelques battements « LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT »

- Tu éc… écris… une… musique… bégayai-je.

Pour qui avait-il composé cette mélodie ? Pour moi ? Non, j'étais bien présomptueuse de penser que je pouvais avoir réussi à gagner le cœur d'un garçon aussi merveilleux que lui. Sa sœur, et même son père, avaient laissé entendre qu'il avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine, et cette chanson pouvait être pour n'importe qui. Il n'éprouvait pour moi que de l'amitié, et mon cœur se serra devant cette évidence. Gêné, mon ami se précipita pour m'ôter la partition des mains.

- Ce n'est rien… pour l'instant !

Je le regardai, troublée par la tornade émotionnelle qui soufflait en moi, puis me ressaisis. Pourquoi pensais-je que cette musique qu'il écrivait pouvait m'être destinée ? Après tout, il devait certainement avoir une petite amie en Chine. Que savais-je de sa vie après tout ? Je m'éloignai de lui, ressentant le besoin de prendre mes distances, et me dirigeai vers l'étagère à CD.

- Je peux ? demandai-je.

- Bien-sûr, mais tu sais, il n'y a presque que des chanteurs et chanteuses asiatiques.

- Lequel préfères-tu ?

Ma question amena un sourire sur ses lèvres, et il s'approcha de moi, ses yeux s'illuminant à l'idée de me faire partager ses goûts, et je ne doutais pas d'aimer ces chansons qu'il était sur le point de me faire écouter. Il prit un CD, et me le tendit sans un mot. Sur la pochette, posait une magnifique jeune femme asiatique avec un homme assez séduisant, asiatique lui aussi.

- Zhang Liyin en duo avec Junsu. Je trouve que leurs voix s'associent à merveille. Elle est chinoise et lui coréen. Tu veux écouter ?

Je regardai la pochette, et lus le titre de la chanson qu'il voulait me faire entendre.

- Timeless…Cela me dit quelque chose !

- Sûrement, car c'est une reprise de votre chanteuse Kelly Clarkson. Mais sans vouloir te vexer Alexis, notre version est cent fois mieux.

Je lui souris, lui rendant son CD, je lui dis :

- J'aimerais en juger par moi-même !

Il me sourit avec confiance, comme s'il ne doutait pas que je partagerais rapidement son point de vue. Ouvrant la boite du CD, il le sortit et l'introduisit dans le lecteur. Quelques secondes plus tard une douce mélodie se fit entendre.

video/x3bdgw_zhang-li-yin-ft-junsu-timeless_music

J'appréciais déjà, lorsqu'une voix suave d'homme se fit entendre. Il chantait sûrement en chinois, car je ne comprenais rien. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Jay m'informa :

- C'est du coréen. Si tu penses que les paroles sont les mêmes qu'en anglais, tu te trompes. Elles ne veulent pas du tout dire la même chose !

Je le regardai, attendant la suite de la chanson. Je ne comprenais pas le sens des paroles, mais l'intensité qui se dégageait de la voix de l'homme m'émut, et mon émotion atteignit des sommets lorsqu'une magnifique voix de jeune femme vint se superposer à celle de l'homme. Jay s'approcha de moi, me faisant la traduction du refrain.

**Eternel… **

**Ce n'est pas une séparation n'est-ce pas ?**

**S'il n'y a qu'une seule vie, **

**C'est l'instant présent qui nous appartient**

**Tiens bon mon bébé**

**Eternel**

**Tu resteras gravé dans mon cœur**

**Ce ne sera douloureux qu'un moment **

**Comme une fièvre passagère**

_**Nous étions d'accord**_

_**C'est un amour… éternel**_

Il tendit la main, m'invitant à danser, et j'acceptai, grisée par ces paroles qu'il me murmurait à l'oreille comme une douce déclaration. Mais ça n'en était pas une n'est-ce pas ? Il me saisit par la taille, m'approchant de lui, et nous nous mîmes à danser lentement. Il posa sa tête sur la mienne, et je me laissai aller à poser la mienne sur son torse. Mon cœur s'accéléra lorsque j'entendis celui de Jay battre à la même vitesse que le mien. Il continua sa traduction lorsque la femme chanta le deuxième couplet.

_**Bien que je suive le flux du monde**_

_**Ma tristesse passera-t-elle pour autant ?**_

_**Toi qui m'appelles depuis si longtemps**_

_**Les cicatrices de mon cœur guériront-elles ?**_

_**Si je ravale mes larmes pour la centièmes fois **_

_**Serai-je enfin en mesure de la découvrir ?**_

_**S'il te plait tiens ma main, et ne m'abandonne pas**_

Nous ondulions au rythme de la chanson. J'appréciais plus que je ne l'aurais cru cette danse qui se transformait peu à peu en étreinte. Transportée par la musique, je fermai les yeux, me laissant porter par ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Je sentis ses lèvres embrasser mes cheveux, et cette fois, mon cœur partit au galop. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, comme si elles s'étaient transformées en coton. Lentement, sa bouche glissa sur ma tête en une caresse aérienne, et il traça un sillon avec ses lèvres, de mes tempes à ma joue, en passant par mon nez. Il prenant son temps, comme dans la chanson, cette étreinte était intemporelle, et que le temps n'aurait pas de prise sur nous. Ma respiration se fit haletante, et je ne parvenais plus à penser. J'aurais dû le repousser, penser à Ashley, mais j'étais si bien dans ses bras, comme s'ils avaient été conçus pour m'accueillir, et par-dessus tout, je mourrais d'envie qu'il m'embrasse.

Ses lèvres arrivèrent à la commissure des miennes, et mon cœur, quant à lui, était arrivé dans ma tête, tout devenait blanc. Nous, nous regardâmes intensément, communiquant par la seule force de nos regards. Il caressa mes cheveux finissant son geste sur ma joue, me faisant frémir. Se penchant sur moi à nouveau, ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, mais il hésitait, attendant un signe de ma part pour lui donner la marche à suivre. Je m'accrochai à sa chemise, le serrant un peu plus fort. Ayant reçu une décharge électrique dans tout le corps, mes joues s'embrasèrent. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau pour un second baiser, plus passionné. Je lui autorisai l'accès à ma bouche en écartant les lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes. La chanson se termina à ce moment et, dans un écho, nous murmurâmes les dernières lignes de la chanson qui se finissait en anglais

_**We both agree**_

_**This is timeless**_

_**This is timeless love**_

Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute, cette version était cent fois mieux que l'original. A cet instant, alors que nous nous regardions sans prononcer un mot, je compris que ce que je ressentais pour Jay, était bien plus que de l'admiration. J'avais eu le coup de foudre pour mon merveilleux pianiste...


	13. Chapter 13

**Non sans blague ce n'est pas un mirage, j'ai juste vraiment oublié de poster cette fic pour le coup merci à lille76 de m' l'avoir rappellé :p, je vous postee donc ce chapitre avec toutes mes excuses voila merci de me suivre, bonne lecture! Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de remercié en individuel puisse que je suis en pause taf mais le coeur y est !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : La déclaration.**

**Kate**

Nous nous apprêtions à partir, lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je regardai l'écran de mon portable pour visualiser l'auteur du coup de fil, et vis que c'était Josh. Que me voulait-il ? Je jetai un regard furtif à Castle qui avait détourné le sien. Il prit sa veste se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Je vous attends dans la voiture, les clés sont sur le bar, refermez en partant, me dit-il froidement.

Je décrochai après moult hésitations.

- Oui, Josh ?

- Kate pardon de te déranger mais… J'entendis un long soupir au bout du fil. J'aurais besoin de te parler !

- Eh bien je pense que tu as été clair, n'est-ce pas fini entre nous ?

- A aucun moment je n'ai dis cela, Kate.

Je soupirai à mon tour, il est vrai qu'il n'avait rien dit ouvertement, mais j'avais pensé que mon absence de réponse à sa question l'avait blessé, et qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi.

- Kate ?

- Oui je suis là. Ecoute pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le temps, mais attends-moi ce soir chez moi vers 20h!

- Très bien, je serai là !

Je m'apprêtai à raccrocher lorsque j'entendis la voix sourde de Josh.

- Kate !

Je remis le téléphone à mon oreille.

- J'aimerais que l'on ait à nouveau une chance ! dit-il à la volée tout en raccrochant.

Je laissai retomber mon bras, lasse. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser, mes idées s'embrouillant dans ma tête. J'aimais Josh, c'était certain mais j'aimais aussi Rick. Peut-on aimer deux hommes à la fois ? J'étais complètement perdue. Sortant de l'immeuble, je me dirigeai vers la voiture, Castle était appuyé contre, les mains dans les poches, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne me vit même pas arriver. Je pris une grande inspiration :

- Bien Castle ! On y va ?

Il me regarda un sourire crispé peint sur son visage, et sans me répondre, il monta dans la voiture. Je le sentais distant et froid depuis l'appel de Josh, comme s'il m'en voulait. Mais mince alors, que pouvais- je y faire ? Je ne lui avais rien promis ! Je grimaçai, peut- être ne lui avais-je rien promis, mais j'avais laissé planer un doute, un espoir qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus entre nous. Nous avions échangé un baiser passionné. Tout était si compliqué, j'avais failli le perdre, cela m'avait fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments. Mais et Josh dans tout cela ? Josh, je ne m'en étais pas vraiment préoccupée lors de ce baiser entre Rick et moi, alors que depuis quelque temps, à chaque baiser que j'avais échangé avec mon petit ami, j'avais pensé à Castle. Cela voulait-il dire que j'aimais plus Castle que lui ? Mais après tout, son silence n'avait peut être rien à voir avec ce coup de fil. Pourquoi pensais-je qu'il pouvait être jaloux ? Je tentai un regard vers Castle et osai demander, voulant savoir ce qui n'allait pas, je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche.

- Ça ne va pas ? Vous êtes bien silencieux.

Sans un regard il me répondit :

- Tout va très bien, Lieutenant !

Il avait appuyé son dernier mot comme un reproche.

- Je vois bien que non !

Il soupira me regardant pour la première fois depuis un quart d'heure.

- Motorcycle Boy va bien ?

Bingo, j'avais donc raison, il était jaloux. Je ne pus retenir un léger sourire, s'il était jaloux, c'est que dans un sens, il avait des sentiments pour moi.

- Oui il va bien, il veut me parler !

Plongeant son regard dans le mien :

- Cette situation n'est plus possible ! J'en ai assez Kate…

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Que voulait-il dire ?

- Je sais que je n'ai aucune légitimité, je n'ai aucun droit sur toi, rien, mais c'est une torture pour moi ! Il soupira, poursuivant : Je n'en peux plus, nous sommes amis depuis presque 4 ans, on s'entend bien je pense, on est assez complice, alors pourquoi on complique toujours tout ?

Je ne sus que répondre. Je décidai de stopper la voiture sur le bas côté, arrêtant le moteur. Je lui fis face.

- J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour, chaque fois que je t'imagine avec lui, t'embrassant, te prenant dans ses bras, te faisant l'amour, mon cœur se brise un peu plus, je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais ce qu'il venait de me dire me toucha en plein cœur. Ce dernier battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et faillit céder sous la déclaration qui suivit.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou depuis bien longtemps, depuis le début même. J'ai voulu me le cacher, mais ce n'est plus possible. Tout mon être t'appelle, je suis fou amoureux de vous Kate Beckett.

Et sur ces paroles il m'embrassa. Surprise dans un premier temps, je lui rendis son baiser et c'est moi-même qui demandai l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il m'autorisa sans mal. Nos langues se rencontrèrent pour un tourbillon de sensations. Mon corps s'enflamma, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Mes mains venaient fourrager dans ses doux cheveux. Je me pressai contre lui, arrachant un gémissement qui fit écho au mien. Il glissa ses deux mains dans mon dos sous mon chemisier, m'envoyant une décharge de plaisir et de désir dans tout le corps. Je me sentis défaillir. Ce baiser était bien plus intense que celui que nous avions échangé sous la douche. C'était un vrai baiser, et à travers celui-ci, Castle me transmettait tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi, et j'en étais bouleversée. Comment avais-je pu hésiter un seul instant ? Jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles sensations en embrassant Josh. Le manque d'oxygène se faisant sentir, nous nous séparâmes, haletants. Je ne pus prononcer une parole, sous le choc de ce baiser et des révélations de Rick.

- Je saurai être patient. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais sache que je ne pourrai plus faire semblant.

Les mots se décidèrent enfin à sortir de ma bouche :

- J'ai compris… Je…

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Chut, je ne veux pas que tu te précipites. J'ai attendu plus de 3 ans, je ne suis pas à une semaine près !

- Une semaine… répétai-je.

Il me sourit, effleurant ma joue de ses doigts, provoquant une nouvelle décharge de sentiments dans tout mon corps.

- Bien, allons chasser les méchants à présent !

Je lui souris à mon tour et démarrai la voiture, encore chamboulée par les événements. Nous arrivâmes au centre de rééducation, et je me présentai à l'accueil. Après avoir signé le registre, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre. Dans le couloir, nous croisâmes un jeune infirmier asiatique. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais continuai ma route, car après tout, tous les asiatiques n'étaient pas des tueurs à la solde de la triade. Pénétrant dans la chambre, j'eus une impression bizarre. Jason était tourné vers la fenêtre, mais n'avait eu aucune réaction lorsque nous étions entrés. L'angoisse monta en moi :

- Jason ?

Aucune réponse. Nous nous regardâmes avec Castle puis approchâmes doucement. Lorsque nous lui fîmes face, mes angoisses furent confirmées. Sa tête pendait le long de son corps. Je pris son pouls, il était très faible, filant…

- Castle, appelle une infirmière ! Il respire encore !

Mon ami se précipita en dehors de la chambre et hurla dans le couloir :

- Vite une infirmière. !

J'examinai son cou, et y vit une légère trace de piqûre. On lui avait injecté quelque chose. Deux infirmières arrivèrent en courant, et je m'écartai pour les laisser faire. J'eus un flashback de l'homme que nous avions croisé dans le couloir, c'était lui l'auteur du méfait. Sur le coup, je n'avais lui pas prêté d'attention, mais il avait un tatouage de dragon dans le cou. Je m'élançai hors de la chambre à la poursuite de cet homme. Rick m'interpella :

- Kate ?

- Reste ici avec Jason et appelle Esposito et Ryan !

Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais afin de rattraper l'agresseur présumé. En sortant de l'hôpital, je le vis au loin se diriger vers le parking en face de l'hôpital, et me lançant à sa poursuite, je traversai sans regarder, et faillis me faire renverser par une voiture. Le conducteur sortit la tête par la fenêtre et m'insulta.

- Non mais ça ne va pas de traverser comme ça, tu veux mourir ou quoi pétasse !

Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de lui apprendre la politesse. Je sautai par dessus le muret pour gagner du temps, atterrissant non loin du suspect. Sortant mon arme, je l'interpellai :

- NYPD ! Mains en l'air !

Il se retourna avec la rapidité d'un félin, m'assenant un coup de pied à hauteur de main qui me désarma. Je me mis en position de défense, parant tous les coups qu'il me portait. Voyant une ouverture, je donnai un coup de pied retourné à mon tour. Il tomba en arrière, mais s'appuya sur ses mains, et effectua un saut périlleux arrière afin de se remettre sur ses pieds. Ce type était des plus coriaces. Il effectua « un ciseau » que j'évitai de justesse. Il enchaîna avec un coup de pied retombant que je bloquai de mes mains, saisissant une jambe par la même occasion, et balayant l'autre de mon pied. Il tomba à terre cette fois-ci, mais se releva aussi sec en en effectuant une traction arrière avec ses mains, et se retrouva de nouveau sur ses jambes. Notre échange dura un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne un coup de pied retourné qui m'envoya valdinguer contre le mur. Sonnée, je ne pus éviter son coup de poing dans le ventre.

Je m'écroulai. Merde, cela faisait la deuxième fois en une semaine que j'étais en mauvaise posture. Je tentai de me relever, mais il m'assena un coup de la tranche de la main sur la nuque. Je sombrai immédiatement dans l'inconsciente.

_Je marchais sans but, tout était noir, l'angoisse montait en moi. Où étais-je ? Je vis comme une porte lumineuse, une silhouette se dessina dans son embrasure. Je m'avançai. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle me rassurait. Je tendis la main, l'ombre tendit la sienne, m'attirant contre elle, je fus happée._

-… ate… !

Je revenais peu à peu à moi saisissant les mots de cette voix inquiète. Je reconnus celle de Castle.

- Kate, je t'en prie, réveille-toi !

J'ouvris les yeux lentement, distinguant le visage ravagé par l'angoisse de mon ami. Je tentai de me relever, mais la tête me tourna. Je me laissai donc aller dans les bras de Castle, j'y étais bien, en sécurité. Je sentis sa main caresser mon visage pour s'arrêter sur mon front d'où je sentais un liquide couler le long de ma tempe droite. Il sortit un mouchoir pour éponger mon sang.

- J'ai appelé une ambulance, les secours ne vont pas tarder.

- Non ça va !

Je voulus me redresser, mais Rick me serra dans ses bras, stoppant net mon mouvement.

- As-tu décidé de me faire avoir une autre crise cardiaque ?

Je le regardai surprise.

- Tu iras à l'hôpital que tu le veuilles ou non !

Il me souleva et commença à marcher. Je me débattis un peu pour la forme, mais je me sentais bien là où j'étais. Il monta les escaliers qui débouchaient à la jonction de l'hôpital et du parking. Je jetai un œil sur mon partenaire, ses deux sourcils se rejoignaient, signe de contrariété. Je voulus lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais l'ambulance arriva au moment même où celle qui amenait certainement Jason partait.

- Comment va-t-il ? Lui demandai-je, alors que les secours s'arrêtaient devant nous.

- Pas très bien, ils l'ont mis sous oxygène. Ils m'ont dit qu'il avait été vraisemblablement empoisonné !

Les ambulanciers sortirent de leur véhicule avec un brancard. Castle m'y déposa délicatement, les secouristes firent un premier examen sur place.

- Pupilles réactives, pouls rapide… Mademoiselle calmez-vous !

Me calmer ? Je voulais bien, mais entre l'adrénaline et la forte émotion que je ressentais alors que Rick venait de me prendre dans ses bras, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je fermai les yeux, respirant calmement, laissant le tumulte de mon cœur se dissiper peu à peu.

- Bien… voilà, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de traumatisme crânien, mais vu que vous avez reçu un coup sur la tête, je préfère m'en assurer, déclara le secouriste.

Castle monta dans l'ambulance.

- Euh ce n'est pas vraiment réglementaire… dit l'ambulancier.

Rick le regarda suppliant.

- Bien ok, pour Richard Castle on va faire une exception ! dit le second secouriste.

Encore un fan, cela devenait vraiment effrayant. Mon écrivain sourit, puis s'assit près de moi. Il m'observa, plongeant son regard dans le mien. J'y lu qu'il était contrarié.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Dis-je troublée.

- Si je t'avais accompagnée, j'aurais pu t'aider !

- Et te faire assommer toi aussi ou…

J'arrêtai mes mots, ou pire connaissant mon partenaire, il se serait encore lancé à corps perdu devant le danger afin de me protéger.

- Je suis ton partenaire, c'est mon rôle de te protéger, répondit-il dans un écho à mes pensées.

- Tu n'es pas flic !

Il soutint mon regard.

- Mais je suis ton partenaire, pas un simple consultant. Je ne veux plus être évincé dès qu'il y a du danger. Tu devrais le comprendre, je ne veux pas te perdre !

Je sentis de nouveau mon pouls s'accélérer à cette nouvelle déclaration. Le reste du trajet me menant à l'hôpital se fit en silence. Je fus prise en charge immédiatement, et après l'examen d'usage, j'attendis le médecin pour les résultats. On frappa à la porte, et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Josh entrer.

- Josh…

Castle se raidit, une ride de contrariété se forma sur son front, et je le vis serrer les dents. J'avais l'impression qu'il était prêt à bondir sur Josh. Il se leva d'un bond. J'ouvris de grands yeux, prête à le retenir.

- Je vous laisse, je vais aller chercher du café. Enfin du vrai, pas celui qu'ils prétendent vendre ici et qui est en fait une mixture infâme !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, décidément mon ami avait le don de changer d'humeur au gré du vent. Il me jeta un dernier regard et sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir fusiller Josh du regard, ce qui me fit sourire, un vrai gamin. Mon chirurgien vint s'asseoir près de moi. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il tenait une grande enveloppe dans ses mains. Il en sortit des clichés radio.

- Je me suis permis de passer prendre tes clichés scan lorsque j'ai su ce qui t'était arrivé. Tout est ok, tu vas pouvoir sortir dès à présent, j'ai signé le bon de sortie !

Je le remerciai puis un silence s'installa.

- Il semblerait que nous allons pouvoir discuter avant ce soir !

- Josh, je dois me rendre auprès de Jason Grant, il a été agressé par le même homme que moi, et j'aimerais m'enquérir de son état.

- Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps !

Je capitulai, lui prêtant une oreille attentive.

- Je vais partir en mission au Japon pour venir en aide aux victimes du tsunami dans deux jours, et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi !

Je fus surprise.

- Mais je ne peux pas tout quitter comme cela !

- Je le sais bien, mais tu pourrais prendre un congé sans solde, je m'occuperai de régler toutes tes factures et…

Je l'interrompis.

- Mon travail, mes amis, mon père toute ma vie est ici…

Il fut contrarié, fronçant les sourcils, il me dit :

- Et ton écrivain est ici !

Je soupirai, oui je ne voulais pas le quitter. Je me tus. Il comprit par mon silence qu'il avait vu juste. Je n'osai affronter son regard. Il m'appela doucement.

- Kate…

Je relevai la tête. Il me souriait. Me prenant la main, il me dit :

- Je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer plus. Je souhaite que tu sois heureuse, enfin… Il se pencha sur moi et déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. S'il te fait du mal, je reviendrai lui botter les fesses.

Je ris.

- Ça ne fait pas un peu cliché ?

- Que veux-tu, je ne maîtrise pas les mots aussi bien que mon rival, par contre le bistouri…

Je ris encore à cette remarque. Il se leva.

- Bien, je vais te laisser avec ton chevalier. J'ai l'impression que si je reste plus longtemps, il me provoquera en duel !

Riant de nouveau, je lui répondis :

- Merci Josh, mais tu sais… c'est confus pour moi… je ne sais pas trop où cela nous mènera, j'ai peur…

- S'il t'aime, il sera patient !

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre me laissant seule.

* * *

**Voila débilos over enfin peut être peut être pas qui sait ? A vous et n'oubliez pas de passer faire un tour sur Amazones, je suis un peu déçue de ne pas vous lire beaucoup sur le chapitre posté samedi...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voila pour me rattraper un autre chapitre merci pour vos reviews, peu nombreuses mais pour cette fic je comprend, ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pour Amazones, alors que les reviews étaient en nombres, elles ont diminuées sans que je ne saches pourquoi , rien n'est acquis, je rappelle que je ne suis pas payer pour poster et que je peux très bien ne pas poster comme pour les reviews, ce n'est aucunement une obligation après tout si je n'ai pas de retour, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à mettre mes fics, qu'elle différence au juste cela fait si j'écris sans partager ? Je peux écrire sans ça. menace même pas puisse que ça semble pas faire effet alors je dirais juste à la prochaine si vous le voulez...**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Jeux dangereux**

**Kate**

Je soupirai, pris mon portable et envoyai un message à Lanie.

- _Soirée entre fille ce soir ?_

Quelques instant après, elle me répondit :

_- Avec plaisir ma chérie !_

Je lui renvoyai un texto.

_- Donc à vingt heures chez moi !_

Sa réponse se fit sans tarder.

_- Ok ! _A ce soir.

_- A ce soir !_ lui renvoyai-je.

J'allais ranger mon portable lorsqu'un bip m'indiquant un nouveau message retentit. Je le lus, c'était Lanie de nouveau :

_- Et je veux tout savoir sur toi et ton Writer Man !_

Je souris lui répondant

_- Les soirées entre filles sont bien faites pour parler des garçons !_

Je reçus en guise de réponse, un smiley souriant. Je préparai mes affaires, et sortis de la chambre. Je vis Castle assis sur une banquette dans le couloir regardant son café, comme fasciné. Je m'approchai.

- Castle, on peut y aller !

Il se leva me tendant mon café. Je lui souris.

- Merci ! J'en bus une grande gorgé, me sentant espionnée : Nous avons rompu !

Mon partenaire soupira.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je suis désolé… Mais cela est toujours difficile de finir une relation…

- Ça va, nous nous sommes quittés en bon terme, nous restons amis…

- Hum…

Je compris que cette remarque le contrariait.

- Il part pour le Japon !

Je vis qu'il n'avait pu retenir un sourire. Je passai devant mon ami, lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Josh parti, un poids sembla se lever de ma poitrine. Le tutoiement sembla devenir tout naturel entre Castle et moi.

- Castle ne te réjouis pas trop vite, rien ne te dit que je vais te tomber dans les bras, tout ça parce que je ne suis plus avec Josh !

Il me fit un sourire coquin qui me fit rougir. S'approchant, il se pencha sur moi, mon cœur s'accéléra.

- Je te l'ai dit, à présent je ne me contenterai plus de notre amitié…

Je repris mes esprits et lui répondis avec le même ton.

- Alors que la bataille commence, et ne me décevez pas Monsieur Castle, je ne me laisserai pas séduire si facilement !

Il me sourit me volant un baiser, il partit en courant.

- Je vous promets de vous étonner Lieutenant Beckett !

J'ouvris la bouche surprise par son audace puis souris, décidément cela allait être un combat difficile à gagner.

RickJe me surprenais de mon audace. En quelque heures, j'avais déclaré ma flamme à ma muse, je l'avais embrassé fougueusement, lancé un jeu de séduction, et de nouveau volé un baiser. Je me félicitai, car cela avait semblé lui plaire, on en était même venu au tutoiement. Je vis passer ma beauté devant moi, un sourire sur les lèvres, elle était magnifique.

- Bien, fini de rire, j'aimerais savoir comment va Jason, me dit-elle.

Son visage avait changé, il était passé de la joie à l'inquiétude. Nous arrivâmes au bureau d'accueil. Kate présenta son badge, et l'hôtesse nous indiqua le numéro de la chambre. Deux hommes montaient la garde devant la chambre de Jason. Décidément, Esposito et Ryan s'étaient bien débrouillés. Ma muse montra son badge.

- Lieutenant Kate Beckett, je viens voir Jason Grant !

Ils se décalèrent pour la laisser passer, la saluant au passage. Depuis le temps que je collaborais avec mon Lieutenant, j'avais pu constater à quel point elle imposait le respect auprès de ses collègues, aussi bien hommes que femmes. Mais cela était normal, elle avait maintes fois fait ses preuves sur le terrain, et n'avait plus rien à prouver. Nous entrâmes dans la chambre. Jason était branché de partout, un masque à oxygène sur le nez, sous une tente stérile. Le bip régulier des machines se faisait entendre. Nous nous rapprochâmes de lui. Au bruit de nos pas, Jason ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il vit Kate, son visage s'illumina, il lui sourit d'un sourire franc et radieux. Encore un qui était sous le charme de mon Lieutenant. Normal, elle est extraordinaire. Il enleva son masque pour parler.

- Je suis mort et je vois un ange… !

Elle lui sourit.

- Non Jason, heureusement vous êtes bel et bien en vie ! Savez-vous pourquoi cet homme vous a agressé ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait la clé !

- La clé ? Mais la clé de quoi ? demandai-je.

Notre ami détourna son regard de Kate pour le poser sur moi.

- Aucune idée, mais je pense que cela a un rapport avec la mort de mon frère !

Nous nous regardâmes, tout cela confirmait donc notre théorie. Kate posa la question qui me venait à l'esprit.

- Votre frère vous aurait dit-il ou vous aurait-il confié quelque chose ?

- Non rien, il m'a juste dit que celui qui m'avait renversé en voiture, me condamnant ainsi à une vie entière sur un fauteuil roulant, que celui-là allait bientôt tomber !

Je réfléchis et vis que Kate en faisait de même. Une théorie se construisit dans mon esprit.

- Et si…

- Ce n'était pas pour la drogue qu'il avait été tué… poursuivit Kate à ma place…

- Mais parce que Tyler avait découvert qui était responsable de l'accident de Jason… continuai-je.

- Et qu'en fait, cela ait un rapport avec la triade…

Je constatai du coin de l'œil que Jason Grant ne ratait rien de notre échange.

- Et que sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre physiquement le responsable… avançai-je.

- Avait décidé de le faire tomber en montant un dossier sur lui…

- Un dossier sur le commanditaire qui a voulu faire tuer son frère… dis-je enjoué.

- Et donc, notre homme est venu pour récupérer la clé qui mène au dossier, conclut-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, en écho au mien.

Dieu que j'adorais notre osmose. Elle me regarda tout en pinçant ses lèvres, elle était diablement sexy lorsqu'elle faisait cela.

- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

Nous nous tournâmes vers Jason.

- Pardon ? demanda Kate.

- Finir les phrases de l'autre, c'est un jeu ?

Je vis Kate rougir, je souris.

- Nous sommes en connexion…

Kate me regarda troublée. Je ne détachai pas mon regard du sien. C'est encore elle qui rompit notre échange silencieux. Elle se reprit et demanda :

- Vous êtes sûr que votre frère n'a fait allusion à rien d'autre ? Savez-vous ce que pourrait ouvrir cette clé ? Un coffre par exemple, une consigne ?

- Aucune idée, je suis vraiment désolé… Kate !

- Ce n'est rien, reposez-vous. Je vous promets de retrouver celui qui vous a envoyé ici !

Il regarda Kate apeuré.

- Ils ont… voulu m'empoisonner. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait…

Il commença à s'agiter et se mit à tousser férocement, perdant son souffle. Il remit son masque.

- Calmez-vous, respirez.

J'appuyai sur le bouton des infirmières. Elles arrivèrent en moins de dix secondes en combinaison, masques sur le visage. Nous nous reculâmes pour les laisser faire leur travail.

- Monsieur Grant calmez-vous !

Elles envoyèrent une autre dose de je ne sais quoi via la perfusion à Jason qui se calma et s'endormit aussitôt. Une des soignantes, sûrement la chef, nous lança un regard réprobateur.

- Sortez immédiatement et ne revenez plus ! Cet homme a été gravement empoisonné, il est encore très faible. Surtout que le poison est encore dans son organisme et agit. Il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire, donc je vous demanderai de ne plus le déranger !

Kate fronça les sourcils, contrariée.

- Quel poison avez-vous retrouvé dans son organisme ?

L'infirmière regarda le dossier de Grant et répondit :

- De la tétrotoxine poison très dangereux et mortel, s'il n'est pas contrecarré à temps.

Kate me jeta un regard en coin.

- Bien, je vous demanderais de m'informer de l'évolution de son état ! rétorqua Kate en tendant sa carte.

La soignante s'en saisit, acquiesça puis partit. Kate regarda sa montre.

- Zut, il est déjà dix-neuf heures et le centre est fermé, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre demain pour retourner sur les lieux de l'agression. Retournons au commissariat.

Je la vis se faire craquer la nuque.

- Non, rentrons, tu es épuisée.

- Non, j'ai encore de la paperasse à faire.

- Plus tard et je t'aiderai, promis.

- Je dois informer Esposito et Ryan de l'évolution de l'enquête !

- Y'a le téléphone pour cela !

Je sentis une autre protestation venir. Posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire, je lui dis :

- Pas de protestations Lieutenant, rentrez chez vous. Détendez-vous par exemple en prenant un bon bain, un verre de vin et un bon livre !

Elle me regarda surprise, mon doigt toujours sur ses lèvres s'y attardant, dessinant leurs contours de la pulpe. Je la sentis frémir. Elle soupira, puis enlevant ma main de ses lèvres, s'approcha pour déposer un tendre baiser à la commissure des miennes. Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements à ce contact. Elle me susurra à l'oreille, déclenchant une décharge électrique dans mon corps par le souffle de sa respiration sur ma joue.

- Très bien mon chevalier…

Nous quittâmes l'hôpital en silence. Dans la voiture aucun son ne sortait de nos bouches. Ce silence sembla déranger ma muse car elle mit la radio. On pouvait entendre les voix de Christina Aguilera, Pink, Mya et consoeurs fredonner les premières notes de Lady Marmalade, la version tirée du film Moulin Rouge. Je commençai à taper du pied. Et je me mis à chanter :

Lady  
_  
__**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister**_

_**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister**_

_**Mya: He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge**_

_**Strutting her stuff on the street**_

_**She said, hello, hey Joe**_

_**You wanna give it go, oh**_

Je vis Kate taper son doigt sur le volant, souriant en m'écoutant. Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à apprécier cette chanson. Je sifflotai innocemment, hochant la tête au rythme de la musique, Kate tourna la tête vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres, elle poursuivit le chant, un regard coquin sur le visage.

_**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)**_

_**Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)**_

_**Mocca chocolate ya ya**_

_**Creole Lady Marmalade, uh**_

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)**

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Que me proposait-elle ? Je toussai. Kate eut un rire cristallin, espiègle. Elle continua :

_**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up**_

_**Boy drank all that magnolia wine**_

_**On her black satin sheets**_

_**Is where he started to freak, yeah**_

_**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)**_

_**Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)**_

_**Mocca chocolate ya ya**_

_**Creole Lady Marmalade, uh**_

Elle m'allumait ouvertement en chantant cette chanson, mais je lui avais tendu la perche en commençant mon chant. Je sentis la chaleur monter en moi.

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)**_

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)**_

Elle semblait s'amuser de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur moi, je devenais fou. Elle était plus que sensuelle en chantant cette chanson, elle était tout simplement excitante. Je retenais ma respiration, n'en pouvant plus, me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Mon corps commençait à réagir à cette provocation. N'ayant pas pitié pour moi, elle poursuivait sa torture érotique.

_**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da**_

_**Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)**_

_**Mocca chocolate ya ya (ooh)**_

_**Creole Lady Marmalade**_

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)**_

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi**_

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)**_

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)**_

Je poussai un soupir malgré moi, je déglutis. Par chance, nous arrivâmes chez moi. Je soufflai haletant. Elle rit.

- Alors Castle, tu ne tiens pas la distance ?

Je la regardai, surpris. Un sourire radieux illuminait son beau visage, elle était magnifique.

- Tu es fière de toi, je fais quoi à présent ?

Elle baissa les yeux et put constater les dégâts. Se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, fière de son coup, elle me dit approchant son visage du mien :

- Il ne faut pas jouer dans la cour des grands… Castle !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle m'ouvrit la porte.

- Bien dépêches-toi de sortir, j'ai une soirée de prévu dans trente minutes !

Je la regardai bouche bée. Prenant ma veste, je lui lançai un regard noir, et sortis claquant la porte derrière moi. J'entendis son rire alors qu'elle démarrait. Cette femme était une diablesse, elle me mettait dans tous mes états. Je souris, je l'aimais encore plus à chaque seconde…


	15. Chapter 15

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre je suis pas gentille ? Non Vous voulez la suite d'Amazones, je suppose ? A voir ... Merci pour vos reviews ... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Confidences intimes.**

**Alexis  
**  
Toujours hypnotisée par le regard de Jay, je ne pouvais détacher le mien du sien. Il parcourait le pourtour de mes lèvres du bout de ses doigts, et mon cœur s'accéléra un peu plus comme si cela était possible. Troublée par ce contact, je baissai la tête afin de pouvoir détourner mon regard. Je me reculai un peu, poussant un soupir. J'eus un sourire crispé, je regardai autour de moi, cherchant quelque chose pour détourner l'attention. Je trouvai enfin une échappatoire en posant les yeux sur une étagère où reposait une série de photos de famille. Je m'approchai, sentant son regard poser sur moi. Je regardai les photos, et souris lorsque je vis celle d'Emy, elle semblait bien s'amuser.

**Emi**

Une autre photo attira mon attention, représentant Jay et sa sœur sur un vélo. Ce dernier ne semblait pas très heureux de transporter Emy, il faisait une tête que me fit rire.

-Tu ne semblais pas très content sur cette photo !

Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il s'était rapproché de moi, il était juste derrière, observant par-dessus mon épaule.

Famille

- Ahhh ! Oui Emy m'avait forcé à l'emmener au parc, comme si elle ne pouvait pas y aller seule !

Je souris sans oser me retourner. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre contre ma poitrine. Je me saisis d'un autre cadre dans laquelle figurait une photo de Jay. Il était beau, mélancolique, vraiment magnifique, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il était serein.

Jay

Puis enfin mon regard se posa sur une dernière photo d'Emy. Non, à y regarder de plus près, ce n'était pas elle, mais elle lui ressemblait vraiment comme deux goûtes d'eau.

Maman

- C'est ma mère, la seule photo que j'ai réussi à sauver !

A sauver ? Comment cela ? Je me retournai et sursautai, surprise. Il était si proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Mon cœur se serra lorsque que je vis l'infinie tristesse se peindre sur son visage. Il ravala sa salive sans me regarder, il me dit :

- Mon père… à la mort de ma mère n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de détruire tous les souvenirs que nous avions ma sœur et moi d'elle, je n'ai plus que cette photo, et ceci…

Il passa sa main dans le col de son pull et en sortit un pendentif en or en forme de clé de sol.

Pendentif

- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma mère. Ma sœur a réussi à conserver un bracelet en souvenir aussi, sinon mon père a tout vendu ou brûlé sans qu'on puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, les photos, les vêtements, ses bijoux, tout…

Mon dieu comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi ignoble avec ses enfants ? Je posai ma main sur son bras.

- Tu sais… Tu as d'autres souvenirs tout aussi précieux !

Il posa un regard embué sur moi, j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras.

- Tout ce que vous avez pu vivre, ta sœur et toi avec ta mère, jamais ton père ne pourra le détruire ou vous le prendre, ça restera à jamais gravé… là, finis-je en posant ma main sur son cœur.

Il me sourit, posant ses deux mains sur les miennes, les serrant dans les siennes. Il me regarda tendrement, me sourit.

- Merci Alexis tu es adorable... me dit-il en posant une main sur ma joue, je frémis de nouveau à son contact. Je… je… suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

Je lui souris.

- Moi aussi…

Nous nous regardâmes intensément durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone ne rompe le charme. Je le sortis de ma poche regardant l'écran, et vis la photo d'Ashley. Jay s'inclina et sortit, me laissant seule dans la pièce. Il était plein de délicatesse, et c'était une des choses que j'appréciais chez lui. Je décrochai et soupirai avant de répondre, sentant la culpabilité monter en moi.

- Ashley ! dis-je, un faux sourire sur le visage.

- Oh Alexis, que c'est bon d'entendre ta voix !

Cette fois je souris sincèrement.

- Alors tu reviens demain ? lui demandai-je.

- Non justement, je t'appelle aussi pour cela. Ma tante ne se sent vraiment pas bien et mes parents ont décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps, et tu comprends que je ne peux pas rentrer et laisser ma tante dans un moment si pénible, même si je meurs d'envie d'être à tes côtés mon amour !

Je fermai les yeux, la culpabilité m'étreignant le ventre, J'avais l'impression d'avoir un obus dans l'estomac.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais que tu sois là !

J'avais envie de lui crier de ne pas rester longtemps trop loin de moi, car il risquait de me perdre. Mais comment pourrais-je être aussi cruelle ? Il fallait que je sois forte, pour lui, pour nous. Je ne connaissais pas assez Jay, comment pouvais-je en être amoureuse ? Tout était si confus dans ma tête, il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un, j'avais besoin des conseils d'une amie… d'une mère… Je ris toute seule. Ma mère n'était pas vraiment de bons conseils, elle avait trompé mon père dans leur propre lit. Une seule autre personne me vint à l'esprit… Kate… Je sortis de la chambre de Jay afin de le rejoindre. Une fois dans le couloir, je me retrouvai bien embêtée car je ne savais pas par où il était parti. Je décidai d'aller vers la droite, et mes pas me menèrent jusqu'à une immense véranda. Je vis au loin Jay allongé sur un transat, sa sœur lui faisant face. Je m'approchai et commençai à entendre une mélodie. C'était une chanson, un homme chantait, sa voix était magnifique.

watch?v=twFXx4y3TxU&NR=1&feature=fvwp

Je m'approchai un peu plus, la porte de la véranda étant entrouverte. Ni Jay, ni Emy n'avaient remarqué ma présence, ils semblaient se disputer.

- T'es inconscient ou quoi ? Tu sais très bien que père ne l'a pas invitée innocemment, il a quelque chose en tête, et toi tu le laisses faire !

- Tu ne crois pas que je le sais cela, mais que puis-je y faire ? Il a proposé ça devant Alexis, que voulais-tu que je dise ou fasse ? Elle n'aurait pas compris et aurait cru que je ne voulais pas d'elle ici !

- Et bien peut-être que cela aurait été une meilleure solution ! Et s'il lui arrive malheur ? Tout cela sera ta responsabilité, à cause de toi et de ton fichu égoïsme !

- Il ne lui arrivera rien ! Je saurai la protéger !

Je me raidis. Mais qui était le père de mon ami pour que sa sœur ait si peur pour moi ?

- Jour et nuit ? Le père d'Alexis a une petite copine flic je te rappelle, et tu sais très bien ce que père fait au flic et à leur famille.

Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements, leur père serait prêt à nous faire du mal.

- Je ne le laisserai pas faire du mal à Alexis, à son père ou même au lieutenant Beckett.

La sœur de Jay soupira.

- J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas Jay, je sais à quel point tu tiens à elle. Mais des fois il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour le bien des personnes que tu aimes.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis Emy, un jour notre père descendra de son piédestal et nous serons enfin libres.

Emy regarda son frère tendrement, puis le serra dans ses bras. Je me reculai, choquée par ce que je venais d'entendre. De toute évidence, le père de Jay trempait dans des affaires louches. Je devais en parler à mon père et à Kate, mais comment faire sans mettre Jay et Emy en danger ?

**Kate**

Je rentrai chez moi le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir me préparer. Heureusement, Lanie venait de m'appeler pour m'avertir qu'elle aurait du retard. J'en avais profité pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait manger. Elle m'avait répondu qu'elle s'en occupait et que je n'avais plus qu'un bon vin à fournir. Arrivée chez moi, j'entrepris d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Je savourai ce moment de bien-être, de l'eau coulant sur mon corps, me faisant pousser un gémissement de satisfaction. Je repensai à Castle, et un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Je jubilai du coup de chaud que j'avais provoqué en lui par mes allusions. Certainement qu'il devait être lui aussi sous la douche, mais sous l'eau froide. Je me mordis la lèvre en pensant à cette image de Castle nu sous sa douche. Des flashs de l'hôpital me vinrent à l'esprit, et cette fois à mon tour, je dus tourner le bouton d'eau froide, afin de refroidir mon corps qui s'enflammait à cette pensée.

Je sortis de la douche, m'épongea, puis alla m'habiller. La chose à peine faite, que j'entendis la sonnette retentir. J'allais ouvrir et vis mon amie les bras chargés de nourriture. Je la délestai de la moitié de son fardeau, l'invitant à entrer.

- Bonsoir ma chérie. A ce que je vois, heureusement que j'ai du retard !

Je souris à mon amie.

- L'enquête s'est prolongée, puis j'ai raccompagné Castle.

Mon amie me lança un regard taquin.

- Rhooooo !

Je lui lançai un coup de coude dans les côtes :

- Espèce d'obsédée va !

Elle prit un air outré.

- Moi obsédée ? Alors que je n'ai rien dit ! Tu as l'esprit bien mal tourné ma chérie, à moins que tu n'aies des choses à cacher.

Je ris, mon amie avait un don pour deviner les choses. Mais je ne voulais pas tout lui dévoiler comme cela, notre soirée Carry Bradshaw ne faisait que commencer. Nous mangeâmes avec appétit, en fait nous dévorâmes plutôt. J'étais d'humeur joyeuse et riais beaucoup, Lanie œil de lynx, le remarqua.

- Dis donc ma chérie, tu resplendis ! Est-ce qu'un certain écrivain serait responsable de cet état ?

Sans répondre à sa question, je lui proposai :

Désires-tu un dessert Lanie ?

Bien-sûr, les détournements de conversation ne marchaient pas avec Lanie.

- Hey oh ma fille ! Tu ne te défileras pas cette fois, aucune échappatoire, je veux tout savoir. J'ai bien vu que ta relation avec Castle a évoluée, alors accouches ma belle !

Je lui tendis son dessert m'asseyant près d'elle sur le canapé. Là encore je changeai de sujet, pas encore prête à tout lui dire. Pourtant j'avais voulu la voir pour cela, mais là, devant le fait accompli, j'avais le trac, comme si je passais devant un jury pour un examen. Non, c'était surtout que lorsque j'aurais avoué mes sentiments envers Castle à Lanie, je ne pourrai plus faire marche arrière, je me serai dévoilée.

- Alors comment ça se passe entre toi et Esposito ?

Elle me sourit ravie.

- Très bien, je suis aux anges, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse.

- Hum… et ?

- Et après on dit que c'est moi l'obsédée !

Je ris à cette remarque.

- Que veux-tu, cela doit être contagieux ! Alors il assure ou pas ?

Mon amie but une gorgée de vin, faisant durer le suspense.

- Le septième ciel à chaque fois, ma chérie !

- Il est si bon que ça, ou tu en rajoutes ?

Lanie me frappa.

- Non mais, traites-moi de menteuse tant que tu y es ! Il est très tendre et romantique.

Je ris une nouvelle fois, j'avais vraiment du mal à m'imaginer ce bourru d'Esposito tendre et romantique. Lanie me frappa avec le coussin du canapé.

- Je t'interdis de te moquer !

Lanie faisait la moue, ce qui renforçait mon hilarité. Elle me sourit.

- Tu as changée.

Je cessai de rire, reprenant mon sérieux.

- Avant l'arrivée de Castle dans ta vie, tu ne riais pas ainsi, tu étais toujours triste et ne souriais presque jamais, ou cela semblait faux.

- Dis tout de suite que j'étais ennuyeuse !

- Non ma belle, mais triste et mélancolique. Depuis que Castle te suit, tu souris bien plus souvent et depuis quelque temps, quasiment tout le temps. Tu ris, t'amuses comme ce soir où ton rire est joyeux, il sonne le bonheur. Tu rayonnes ma chérie.

Stupéfaite par ce que venait de me dire Lanie, je ne sus quoi répondre. Je réfléchis à ma vie depuis que Castle avait forcé la porte de mon existence, et je devais bien reconnaître que depuis qu'il était à mes côtés, j'étais plus heureuse, plus légère et détendue. Il m'avait enlevée la moitié du poids que j'avais sur mes épaules en partageant le fardeau de la mort de ma mère. Il s'était investi dans l'enquête comme s'il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille, sans jamais rien demander en échange. Il m'avait sauvée la vie plus d'une fois au risque de la sienne, c'était un véritable ami, un ami… Je sentis la main de Lanie se poser sur mon bras, me sortant de ma réflexion.

- Ma chérie ?

Je la regardai, elle me sourit, et je lui rendis son sourire.

- Tu as raison Lanie. Depuis que Castle est entré dans ma vie, je suis bien plus heureuse. Je devrais dire de nouveau heureuse. Je n'ai pas vécu durant plusieurs années, même après avoir abandonnée l'enquête sur la mort de ma mère. J'étais un fantôme. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a fait revenir parmi les vivants.

Lanie me regarda un sourire sur les lèvres. Cette fois c'est moi qui la frappai.

- Arrêtes de sourire comme une niaise !

- Que veux-tu, je suis si heureuse pour toi. Tu vas lui dire ce que tu ressens ?

- Oui, enfin je vais essayer. Mais tu me connais je suis une handicapée des sentiments. Ce que je ressens est si fort, que j'ai peur de tout gâcher, je ne veux pas retomber dans la détresse.

- Mais est-ce que vous vous contenterez de ça, juste une forte amitié où rien n'évolue ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait plus, qu'il me voulait toute entière, pas comme simple amie. Mais… enfin il m'a embrassé en me disant qu'il m'aimait.

Je me sentis rougir, j'avais l'impression d'être une ado pré pubère. Lanie sentait que cela était difficile, elle patienta un moment, puis me demanda ne pouvant plus retenir sa question.

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

Je souris, lui lançant un regard entendu.

- Je l'ai mis au défi de me séduire !

- Ben cela c'est déjà fait, non ?

- Oui, mais tu sais comme j'aime notre jeu de séduction. Ce soir je crois l'avoir poussé à son paroxysme.

- Comment cela ?

Je me mordis les lèvres au souvenir qui me revenait en tête. En fait, je devais avouer qu'il ne m'avait jamais quittée. Je revoyais encore la tête que mon écrivain faisait à ma provocation. Voyant Lanie s'impatienter, je lui racontai ma petite séance de chant dans la voiture. Au fur et à mesure que je lui racontais cet épisode, mon amie ouvrait de grands yeux, et la bouche avec.

- Mais tu n'es pas humaine ! Comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Je dirais que je vais devoir m'attendre à une vengeance !

- Eh bien, il aurait raison, espèce d'allumeuse !

Je ris, oui c'est vrai je l'avais allumé. J'aimais ce que cela pouvait susciter en lui, j'aimais le regard qu'il avait sur moi brûlant de désir, mais respectueux. Nous parlâmes encore une bonne partie de la soirée, mais lorsque minuit trente arriva, Lanie prit congé. Avant de partir, ma meilleure amie me prit dans ses bras et me dit :

- La peur n'évite pas le danger. Fonces, cet homme est fou de toi, ne gâches pas ta chance d'être heureuse avec l'homme que tu aimes…

Je la serrai fort dans mes bras, lui promettant de tout faire pour que cela marche entre mon écrivain et moi. Mon amie partie, je soupirai, soulagée d'un poids.


End file.
